Tangled Web
by Andi.Elric
Summary: Selena knows she'll always be Elizabeth's older twin sister like she's known Ciel all her life, and wants to tell him something that would threaten Lizzy's happiness involving Ciel. Not to mention she's positive Sebastian couldn't just be one hell of a butler. Things in Selena's life get even more complicated like a spider's web when she's told to meet her betrothed.
1. The Phantomhive Manor

London is home. It'll always be home to me. I sighed as it slowly went out of view and the country started coming into view. Elizabeth, my twin sister, was on her way to see her betrothed, Ciel. I almost feel bad for the poor guy. First being betrothed to my sister and then his parents dying. The kid's been through hell and back, yet he still has to put up with my sister for the rest of eternity when the time calls for it. For some reason I don't see Ciel and Lizzie lasting all that long; no matter what everyone thinks that they look great together. Ciel used to smile and they got along fine when they were younger. However, Lizzie can be a little much with her cheerfulness. I mean, I live with it and there are times when I want to hide somewhere and hope that she gets bored. Ciel is going to have to live with it for the rest of his life. I'll admit, I can take Lizzie in doses. How is Ciel supposed to keep his sanity when he deals with that for years longer than Lizzie and I will ever be together?

As we arrived, Ciel's butler, Sebastian, opened the door. He is truly one hell of a butler. He's on top of everything. Not even our numerous butlers are a match against Sebastian. I swear there is something unhuman about him. As always it slides past Lizzie, but hardly past me. All she is concerned with is Ciel Phantomhive and I've always been fine with it. But, lately, it's been getting on my nerves.

"Can you believe it? Not much longer until I see Ciel!" There goes Lizzie squealing again.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the well kept lawn. I couldn't bring Lizzie down like that. The only thing worse than her excitement is her crying. No wonder no one can say no to her. Good God, she's overwelhming on both scales. Sometimes it's infuriating.

"Welcome Lady Elizabeth and Lady Selena," Sebastian said as we stepped out. He bowed as Lizzy got out first, more excited to be here than I was.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I said with a put-on dignified tone. I was more bored, more indifferent, than anything.

"Why thank you, Sebastian," Lizzie said as she hurried up the stairs to be with her Ciel.

By the looks of one of the help, Bardroy's, face as Lizzie opened the door, he was about as thrilled as I was. I walked up the stairs and into the manor. I loved the decor before Lizzie gets a hold of it. Last time we let Lizzie go on her own, she "redecorated" the place. Sebastian ended up cleaning everything and returned it to it's former glory. Or so I've been told. Part of me wishes I was there to see how he did it.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Selena," Mey-Rin said as she adjusted her glasses. She always made me laugh. Well, the other two as well. Lizzie just laughs at everything.

I gave her a smile back. "You too, Miss Mey-Rin," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I am," she said with her smile. It's like no one else asks the same to her. I almost feel bad for her being with all these men and Tanaka.

As she bustled around to the other side of the room, I chuckled a little under my breath. I always loved the way she talked. She made my day whenever I was playing babysitter. I looked around and before Lizzie could redecorate, I grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that," I warned in a low voice and I pulled her arm down.

"Why not?"

"Ciel," I said as I looked into her eyes.

Lizzie gasped and pointed. I looked behind me and saw Ciel standing at the top of the bottom and final stair, right on cue. I fought the smile when I saw him. Wearing his usual shorts with matching jacket, he looked so dignified; that nothing could knock him from the pedistal he was perched on. He's grown up a lot since becoming the head of the Phantomhive fortune, and he's done one hell of a job. Everything is still running smoothly. He's just changed since then. For instance, he doesn't smile nearly as much anymore. (Come to think of it, I don't think he has.) And he wears an eye patch. I've had my suspicions about why he wears it, and there is none that come to mind that seem to fit Ciel. He never fights like a wrestler to lose one like them. He's never been in a war. He's never had an infection or illness for that matter, either. I always wanted to ask him, but I become a weak coward and never bring myself up to ask.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked as she ran to him. He didn't sound like he was as happy to see her as she was to see him. He never looks happy to see her. If he is happy, he has an odd way of showing it.

"I came to see you, Ciel," she said excitedly. Her hands were clasped around his as she jumped.

If Ciel wasn't nauseated now, he will be later. I was nauseated with her, and I'm her sister. As Lizzie and Ciel walked away, I rolled my eyes and shook my head. As the two of them walked away, I went out to the back terrace to be alone. That's all I want most of the time.

I stepped out into the light of the sunshine and sat on the steps that led into the garden. I loved the way they kept the garden. It was so plush and beautiful. I wonder how Lizzie will mess this up, I thought as I rested my head in my hands. This is bliss, I thought as a breeze swept through the garden, rustling the roses and the hedges.

I never got the feeling of Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive's presence in the house. To me, it was Ciel's. Ciel's house, and Ciel's company. As bad as it may seem, it's like Ciel's parents never existed. Ciel runs everything so smoothly. I have no idea, nor can I remember, how his parents ran everything. I got to thinking. Maybe it was because Ciel had such a loyal butler with him. For the longest time, Sebastian has been by Ciel's side. Maybe Ciel confides in him enough to manage things without going insane. It made me wonder what he tells Sebastian. Does he complain about Lizzy as much as his eye let on?

"Miss Selena?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned around and saw Sebastian standing there. He was a tall, slender man, dressed in all black with the exception of his white button-down shirt, and one hell of a butler. He's always been kind to Ciel and guests like a butler should. He even keeps a calm composure when Ciel explodes or something goes horribly wrong in the house. I want that butler. There are some major shannigans that go on in this house, and Sebastian never falters his composure. I love that about him even if it doesn't seem natural.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"Dinner is almost done, won't you come inside?" he said in a proferssional voice.

I smiled lightly. "Sure," I said as I stood up and brushed off my dress. I walked inside to the meal already spread out onto the table. It was like the royal feast. I knew it was made by Sebastian.

"The chicken is cooked into its own juices with a hint of rosemary," Sebastian said as he described the entire meal, and how it was cooked. It just made my stomach growl. With this corset on, I won't be able to eat that much. I was certain Sebastian had cooked for royalty in a past life.

Somehow, I managed to get dinner down. To Lizzie's misfortune, we had to leave soon after. To my fortune, I got to leave with my sanity in tact. I was only with Lizzie to act as a babysitter. Mother and Father constantly do that to me.. Sometimes I just want to send the maid so I can have some peace away from Elizabeth for once. I know Elizabeth is my sister but the fact that she is betrothed before me is asinine.

We rode home in silence. Well, I did. Lizzie was going on about Ciel...like usual. I merely pretended to listen and dreamt about my own fantasy. One where I was betrothed to Ciel. I would never tell my sister this, but I personally like Ciel too. Mostly the new Ciel. I don't know why but with this big change, Ciel seems more mature. Like I said, I would never dream of telling Elizabeth that. It would crush her.


	2. The Midford Estate and The Book

For days afterward, Lizzie talked of nothing but Ciel and when she saw Ciel. Mother and Father weren't around to hear it, like usual, and the help would scurry away whenever she came near. I wouldn't blame the help; I would too. Last time Lizzie was this excited, she ended up decorating the help and everything else that comes with it. Unfortunately for the help, a few of them were hung from the walls as decorations. The only reason they didn't die was because I had cut them down and let them hurry to some hiding place before Lizzy knew what hit her. When we were younger, I didn't think Lizzie had this violent streak in her. She was only "trying to help" as Mother put it several times. Yeah, well, my sisters so called help was worse than finding out what she did with our tutor. Now, he's in the nuthouse.

"Did you see the way Ciel was dressed when we saw him?" Lizzie squealed again. I swear, if she squeals one more time, I just might lose it.

I groaned. "Yes, Lizzie, I saw Ciel. Now, will you please shut your mouth? I'm trying to read." It was a library, and you're supposed to be quiet in one. I was pretty sure she didn't get the message, but knowing her, she doesn't get the message on a lot of things.

As Lizzie droned on and on with what she did with Ciel, it reminded me to talk to Ciel on what his secret was of not losing it every time he sees her. Eventually, Lizzie's voice faded. I don't know whether that was because she realized I wasn't paying any attention to her or she was distracted by something, I won't ever know. Lizzie has always been the scatterbrained one of us.

"Why are you reading? Mother and Father haven't found us a new tutor yet." Lizzie leaned closer to find out what I was reading.

"Just because you drove the last one away doesn't mean I could cease my studies," I said as I flipped the page. I wanted to be the smarter one of us even if Lizzie was the one that was betrothed to Ciel. I was sure I already was, but read for fun and that's not something you admit out loud to anyone, not even your younger sister.

"What is the book about? Is it made-up?"

"Some people say the creatures, like the one in this book, don't exist and never had exsited. However, I think only one of these creatures exist. There is more solid evidence on it than anything else."

"And you like that?"

"Yes, I do," I said. It takes me away from living with you down my back, and Mother and Father fretting about finding me a suitable husband.

"If that's what you like," Lizzie said as she stepped away and skipped merrily away to annoy someone else.

I turned back to my book. Some scholars think none of these creatures exist. Somehow, the one with the most evidence sounds like it exists everywhere I look. Maybe I am a little paranoid, but this is damning evidence. Placing my finger in my place, I flipped to the beginning of the section simply entitled: Contract Demons or Demons. This section was longer than the others and, when I first read the section, the contents reminded me of Sebastian. He looked like the type to perform such impossible acts; and when he does, he merely gives a vague yet satisfying answer just like these demons do. But, Ciel wouldn't knowingly hire a soul-stealing demon, would he?

I found myself migrating to that book after every visit to the Phantomhive manor. Every time leaves me more and more convinced that Seastian is a demon. But, if he is the most popular type of demon, a contract demon, why is he employed by Ciel when he could be making a contract with someone else?

I thought about that through dinner where Lizzie was telling Mother and Father about Ciel and when she went to visit him with me. She told them how I greeted Ciel but disappeared out of thin air like the servants under Ciel's command. I didn't care that Lizzie was telling them everything that happened. It just left me more time to think about demons and Sebastian and Ciel.

"Selena, darling, are you feeling alright?" Mother asked when she noticed I hadn't touched much of my dinner.

I looked up to her, wanting to leave my dinner and take my book into my room and lock myself in there. At least then, I can actually think about everything without distractions.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather, I'm going to go to bed," I said as I stood up after dabbing the corners of my mouth with my cloth napkin. "Excuse me, I'll take my leave now."

I stepped away and walked out the dining room door. I nodded to my maid to take the night off, like I've usually done, and walked up the grand staircase and down the second floor hall into my room that resided on the right down the middle of the corridor. I opened my door and walked in. When I shut my door just inside my room, I leaned against it and sighed. I walked to my wardrobe and started changing. I untied my corset and got ready for bed. I picked up my book and laid in bed, ready to continue on the section of demons. Even though I read it a million times, it seems like new every time I read it.

"That's gotta be Sebastian," I uttered as I shut the book and placed it under the pillow next to me. I slid down the covers and fell asleep before my mother could check on me.


	3. Of Darkness and Nightmares

**_ here! This was my first fan fiction I had done. I wanted to get you guys a couple chapters in before I said hello. Lately, since on , it's become popular, I figured that I would post it on here and see what you guys think of it. I love reviews and hearing what you, the fans of either Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or me, think of this one!_**

* * *

_"Please, I'm begging you, just save him! I know you want to!" A voice begged through darkness and tears. "Please, if it makes a difference, I'll make a contract with you..."_

I shot up from my bed, startled. My heart was pounding and my breath was coming in smothered gasps. What was that? That couldn't have been my voice, even though my mind had comvinced me of it. I've never begged anyone to stay alive. I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead, trying to erase that voice. I knew it hadn't been a memory. I've lived a good life compared to that of Ciel or anyone else. No one would have died for me. Maybe it was just what I get when I read that demon book before I fell asleep. I tried to remember that dream. I tried to remember something before that shaking voice. Black, I looked up and saw the pale light the moon gave me. The feeling and sight of feathers. That doesn't make sense, why would anyone want to make a contract with a bird with black feathers? It couldn't be a contract demon. They don't exist, regardless of what my mind wants me to think. Logically, they don't exist. Something deep inside me tells me they do.

I pulled back the covers and walked to the large window on the other side of the room. Under the widnow was a bench I liked to sit on when the time suited me. Maybe if I look at the moon, that dream will go away and I'll get some sleep. Maybe, I just scared myself from thinking about Sebastian's mannerisms so damn much.

I half collasped onto the bench and stared at the large moon. I was happy knowing the moon hadn't changed and there wasn't some black bird, or demon with black feathers, lurking just outside my window, stalking me like some prey to be eaten. I wondered if Ciel was looking at the moon or if he was fast asleep like the rest of England. What about Sebastian? Would someone like him sleep if he were some demon who made a contract with someone like Ciel?

I stared at the navy around the moon. It was lighter than the rest of the night and the stars combined. The color reminded me of the ring Ciel started wearing on his thumb after his parents died and he showed back up after a long hiatus. It was a Phantomhive heirloom and one of Ciel's most prized possessions. He might like it more than Lizzy, his help, and me combined. He looks at it when he's thinking about something. I heard one time that Lizzy broke it. I could only imagine the reaction Ciel gave. He maybe dispassionate most of the time but he isn't afriad to show his anger or show his loyalty to the queen.

Small, dark clouds were slowly making their way to the moon. Soon, it obstructed some of the moon and made my heart sink a little. The moon was the only light I had. When I turned to the rest of my large room, my shadow was cast across the floor and the clouds were surrounding me. It would have been scary for Lizzy, but all it did was send the smallest eerie feeling down my spine. But I embraced it.

I am not like Lizzy. I am not like Lizzy. I am nothing like my twin sister. Although we share the same blood and we look alike. I am, and will never be, anything like her.

I kept thinking I was lying to myself. There was one thing, besides looks, that I was like Lizzy. I liked Ciel and I knew that wasn't going to change. I was jealous of my sister. She had mature, handsome Ciel with a bright future ahead of him. I was newly betrothed to someone I haven't even heard of or met yet. Mother had announced it over dinner.

The next morning, I tried not to let anything come to light that I had sleep troubles. The last time that happened, they brought in a counsling doctor because my parents were afraid I was going crazy. The last time, I had a dream that some monster was trying to eat my soul. But it was only a dream and I never had the same one again. I never really dreamed after that until I met Ciel's butler.

"Lizzy, are you ever going to stop dancing around like that?" I asked as I held my head in my hands and leaned on the table in front of me.

Lizzy had been singing and dancing around the room since breakfast. Then, it wasn't as irritating. Now, after a few hours, it was becoming insufferable.

"Why would I? I had the most amazing dream last night!" She squealed like she would when she saw Ciel or the Phantomhive manor.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, it was about you and Ciel?" I've heard these dreams enough that they were consistant with one theme: Ciel or Ciel and her.

"How'd you guess?" She turned to me and squealed a little louder. "This time, I was older and Ciel was waiting for me. I was wearing the most beautiful dress, and you were there too. You were in white too, and someone was waiting for you."

I stopped listening when she started talking about what I was wearing to our weddings. I've heard the wedding dream before but I was wearing a pink dress that had black ribbon on the edges and white ruffles underneath it. When she was describing it, it reminded me of this girl I saw once at one of Viscount Druitt's parties. She was a pretty little thing but she ended up disappearing after the magic show. I haven't seen her at a party since. Funny, the tutor reminded me of Sebastian.

"Lizzy, are you sure these reoccuring dreams aren't your doing? I mean, everytime you dream, it has Ciel somewhere in it," I said after I ran my fingers through my hair. Unlike Lizzy, I prefer my hair down and not in curled pigtails on either side of my head.

Lizzy stopped in mid-sentence to think. She was quiet for a little bit, which was all I need to boost my sanity to keep from blowing up on her. I sat up straighter and eventually stood up when Lizzy still said nothing. I was fine wth rendering her speechless. Just as I was at the door, Lizzy ran up to me.

"You're so right! No wonder my dreams come out good in the end no matter what happened. Ciel was always there. You're so smart, Selena!"

Well, yeah, I thought. I read all the time and you gush about Ciel all the time. I'm the one that reads, no wonder I am smarter.

"Thanks, Lizzy," I said as I was jerked around by my sister in her rage of excitement.

"You know what's coming up?" she asked when she finally stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I was going to guess a trip to the Phantomhive manor so Lizzy could tell Ciel that he's face makes her dreams good.

"A ball at the Kierton estate! Maybe Ciel will be there!" The next I knew, Lizzy was going off about how extravagant the Kierton family held their balls. They made sure they spent top dollar on the entertainment and the guests were refreshed and the music was upbeat when it needed to be. It was like Viscount Druitt's party but a little more lavish. It seemed like the dresses were even more voluminous than the other parties and they were much more elegant.

Great, just another reason for my younger twin to dress me up in some monkey dress so she and I could stand out. I've been there before. The Druitt party was the last one, and I was jealous of one girl. She may not be a very good dancer, but she was really pretty.

I wanted to tell Lizzy that I doubted Ciel would go. Considering everything, Ciel isn't the social type. He would go just to make people think he was just fine and to keep up the Phantomhive reputation. Well, the one that all Phantomhives die young is one I hope Ciel would never come to. He has the entire company to run and he has a lot to give to the Queen and to everyone. Besides, someone has to marry my sister and Ciel is the guy that both families agreed upon.

"Come on, Selena, we need to go get our dresses picked out!" Lizzy called as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. For some reason, I think I am going to have my dress picked out for me again.

God, I hope I'm not right, and I hope that voice still searing into the back of my mind was only just a dream and not my mind messing with me for reading that book again when I tried to promise myself I knew all it's contents.

"At the Kierton ball, we should both wear the same color," Lizzy said as she thought about the ball. She was all into these kinds of things. I was more content with being in the shadows and reading some book.

"Lizzy, why don't we wear different colors and dresses? People seem to have a hard time telling us apart. Why don't you wear red or pink and I will wear blue?" I was trying to get her off the whole matching idea. Last time ended with me getting the identity of my sister and I almost danced with someone I could care less for.

Again, Lizzy stopped and thought long enough for me to regain feeling back into my arm she was dragging.

"You have a good idea, Selena," she said as she thought more and more about it. "Maybe this time, we should wear everything different, including haristyle. That way everyone will know I am Lizzy, and they will tell me apart from you."

I slapped my hand to my face and shook my head with my hand still attached to my forehead. I think she just missed the whole point, I thought as I heard her go on and on about my idea. I wanted it to set me apart from her and to get through the ball unnoticed not so she could stand out more. Lizzy is always like this.


	4. Kierton Ball

Lizzy was more excited about the Kierton ball than I was. There was no surpise there. Not even my parents were surprised about that one. Lizzy had managed to pick out her dress, the colors, and how she was going to wear her hair. I managed to find some dress and convinced Lizzy I had everything taken care of. The only thing I had taken care of was convincing Lizzy everything was. I wasn't looking forward to upholding the Midford reputation at this stupid ball.

On the day of the ball, when Lizzy was frantically wondering if she chose the right dess, I managed to read and finish a book and started getting ready to go to the ball. I was fitted into my dress and started on my hair without Paula, Lizzy's main hand maid, knowing. As far as she knew, I was hiding from Lizzy in my room. Paula was used to me following through with that.

I slipped the small sleeves up my arms. They weren't really sleeves, they were more like off-the-shoulder thick pieces of ribbon or a strip of cloth. The dress was blue with black ribbon edging and white underneath. It reminded me of that girl's dress from Viscount Druitt's party. Instead of pink, it was blue, and where the sleeves were, it was replaced with a blue cloth with a black robbon in the middle.

I stepped out of my room when I finished my hair. Unlike Lizzy, I don't need Paula, or any other maid, for every aspect of getting ready. I stepped out as I pulled my gloves farther up my arm. By that time, Lizzy was running down the long corridor our rooms were in to retrieve me.

"Selena," Lizzy called.

I stopped and looked at Lizzy. She was wearing her red dress with her red hair band. Yeah, we weren't anything alike. I wore my hair to the side and had it clipped to the side of my head in a low, side ponytail. She was wearing her pig tails. Lizzy skidded to a hult when she saw me. She stared in awe before she clapped her hands together.

"Selena, you look so beautiful! Look at you! Your color is blue just like Ciel's," she squealed as her eyes traveled around me, scanning everything.

I shuffled the dress a little, glad I was in the one that I picked out was one Lizzy didn't pick out for me first.

Soon, we were in the carriage and it was taking us to the Kierton estate. Lizzy was getting more and more excited as we got closer to the estate. I was thinking about other things as I stared out the window, like if the one I am betrothed to will be there or if Mother and Father would eventually tell me who it is. Even though I am the older twin, Lizzy got to be betrothed first. That always seemed odd to me.

Soon, we were separated and in opposite corners of the ballroom. I was soon surrounded by people who wondered if I was realted to the ball of energy radiating from the other side of the room. After the last of the people left me, I slowly went back to the corner, glad that the other guys our age wanted to dance with Lizzy.

I know how to dance. It was one of the things our last tutor wanted to make sure we knew how to do. Granted, it was one of the last things he taught us but I seemed to get it more than Lizzy. To me, Lizzie was merely getting practice. Lizzy didn't need to practice much. Ciel doesn't dance much. I knew that from the last soiree we went to. Honestly, I don't think he does dance at all.

After I scanned the ballroom and my gaze fell upon one person. One person and his butler. I honestly thought he wasn't going to come to this ball. He was wearing close to the same color as I was and his butler wore black. Apparently, the queens guard dog either has a scent to follow, or he was invited and his butler made him come.

After the dance, I walked over to the boy. He looked more and more dignified than anyone else there. I smiled lightly when I saw him.

"Ciel, I am shocked you're here," I said as I nodded my head to him. "Hello, Sebastian."

"Hello, Lady Selena," Sebastian said as he bowed slightly to me.

"Selena," Ciel said as he looked at me. "If you're here, that means..."

"You got it, Lizzy is here too," I said as I nodded.

Ciel shuddered. He reminded me of that girl at Viscount Druitt's party. I smiled when he stopped. Try being related to her Ciel, I thought as he looked around to see if she was close.

"Don't worry about her seeing you, she and I haven't seen each other since we got here," I said. I looked around. "Ciel, you want to get out of this room and see the terrace? I'm sure you can't stand it much in here."

Ciel started walking with me to the doors that lead to the back terrace. I wanted to ask him why he was really here. I knew it wasn't just because he was invited. I wanted to know what he was working on.

"So, Selena, why did you come?"

"We were invited and Lizzy wanted to get dressed up," I said easily as I nodded my head toward the general direction of the ball. "Why are you here?"

"There is said to be a killer on the loose that targets children like us."

"Naturally, you would take any order from Queen Victoria," I said as I looked around. I had to make sure no one was listening in before asking, "Any leads on the killer?"

"Yes, he is of nobel blood and targets his victims accordingly," Ciel said as he looked around making sure no one was listening as well; not that Sebastian would let anyone listen in.

"Well, any peticular type? Female? Male? Ages?" This is what I was most interested in than some ball.

"Mostly people about our age and around the same nobility," he said. He let off a sort of devious smirk as he said, "Which is why I accepted this invitation. What better way to catch a killer than at a party where he takes them?"


	5. Aiding to Catch A Killer

I never knew Ciel was crazy until he smirked at me like that when he thought about catching this killer. I also never knew the words would come out of my mouth when he looked at me, smirking at me like that.

"Take me with you," I said instantly. "Let me help you find him."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at me with the same expression on their faces. "Are you sure, Selena? It can be dangerous," Ciel said.

"Anything is better than standing around here at some boring party," I said. I was never one for soirees or anything like it.

"Fine," Ciel said. He turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, you are ordered to protect Selena and I."

I smiled with an elevated eyebrow. I still haven't gotten used to it no matter how long I've known both of them working together helping the Queen of England. I held back the laugh when Sebastion bowed with his hand over his heart and replied, "As you wish, my lord."

We stood around the soiree looking for anyone suspicious. Well, every adult. I didn't think anyone our age would even attempt to pull something off like this. I do have to admit, I never thought Ciel could police the underworld. But, seeing him in this light, I take back what I previously thought.

We saw a man in black. His tailcoat was black and his hair was coal black. It wasn't so much what he was wearing than what he was doing. He seemed a little shifty-eyed as he watched some of the girls dance. He smiled a little when some would smile as they danced. God, I thought, I hope he isn't looking at Lizzy.

"Ciel," I said as I leaned to him. "Look at him over there." I descretely nodded my head towards the man I had been staring at.

"What about him?"

"He keeps staring at some of the girls as they dance. Watch him," I said as I stood straighter, adjusting my dress and smoothing it down.

After a moment, Ciel nodded and looked to me. "You're right."

"Ciel, dance with me," I said a little quicker than I wanted. Ciel looked at me like I was the crazy one of the both of us. "You said he targets kids our ages. What better to get his attention than with us dancing?"

After a sigh, he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor as another song started to play. He took me by the small of my back and his hand clasped around mine. It was like he was taking lessons with a private tutor. He started to dance little by little. He wasn't the greatest dancer but it would do.

"What if he does see us?" I whispered to Ciel as we danced and went through a turn.

"Go with him, Sebastian and I won't be far behind. He's taken more girls than boys, and since you're willing to work with me, I want to make sure one of us is taken by him tonight," Ciel said.

I felt my heart shudder and skip a beat when he mentioned purposely getting kidnapped and God knows what happening to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked uneasily. I was pretty sure my uneasiness shined in my voice.

"Yes, Sebastion will make sure nothing happens to you or me," he said with a small smile on his face. That smile was all I needed to reassure myself.

I looked around the ballroom, catching the creepy one's eye. I smiled, like Ciel and I weren't just plotting to have me get taken him.

As the dance ended, I smiled and bowed my head to Ciel. "I'll do what I can," I whispered.

"Good, we won't be far behind," Ciel said as he bowed and walked away.

"Don't forget that Lizzy is here too," I reminded him before I turned around and headed toward the general direction of creeper.

I stopped and stood around for a second before I started looking around the ballroom like my mind wasn't reeling about what this killer does to his victims. Part of me was glad that Ciel didn't tell me. The other part of me was curious as to what happens after he takes them.

"That was lovely dancing, young Miss," someone said from behind me.

I turned around, facing the voice. He wore a deep purple vest under his black tailcoat and a white, button down shirt. His tie was a bright purple. He reminded me of Sebastian, but this guy was in love with the color purple and he was a lot thicker, huskier, than Sebastian would probably ever be.

"Thank you," I said as I smiled at him, making sure his attention was only on me, and praying Ciel and Sebastian were keeping a close eye on me.

"Would you mind dancing with someone like me?" He held out his hand and I took it, remembering Ciel's voice in my head.

He took me by the small of my back and had a tight grip of my hand. He felt like he was desperate to keep me next to him. We started off dancing slow, but after a few turns, he gradually got faster and turned more so I would be confused and wouldn't try to look for Ciel. I tried but I was confused about where we were at in the ballroom. Finally, the music stopped and everyone clapped toward the band. For the man, he turned to me with a cheesy smile.

"Miss, would you care to join me in walking through the gardens. I hear the Kierton gardens this year are raditant. They can't be as radiant as you are."

I turned away with a smile, like I was blushing. On the inside, I was cringing.

You're doing this for Ciel since he wouldn't dress like a girl, I said to myself to keep me going.

"Of course I will join you," I said as I turned back to him.

We spun around once more, and when the second dance ended which was much shorter than the first. We were by the door that revealed the terrace and lead down to the gardens. I looked around for Ceil a little before I walked outside with him.

I knew they wouldn't have lit the gardens. It would be utter darkness. I was merely playing dumb so I could help Ciel. Oh, the things I do for my sister's betrothed.

"The gardens are this way, Miss," he said as his hand tightened around me. We finally descended the bottom of the stairs.

I felt his once extremely tight hand release me and I looked around. I looked at the moon. It was like when I looked back down to find him, I felt a strong hand clasp around my mouth. I fought to peel it off, finger by finger, but I couldn't. They were too strong, seeming to be glued over my mouth. I breathed in deeper, the panic rising in my chest, filling every though in my mind. I looked back to the black sky as my eye lids started heavy.

"Ease into a deep sleep, pretty one," a voice whispered in my ear. It didn't sound like the creepy guy I was dancing with. It sounded deadlier. "It will all be over before you know it."

I faded into the blackness that seemed unrivaled by anything. Not even the black sky, or the blackness of my nightmares, compared to it...


	6. One opponent and two victims

"Ciel?" I muttered softly, coming from the blackness that I thought could only happen in my nightmares.

I lifted my head as if I were asleep. For some reason, I didn't think I was asleep anymore than I thought Ciel would cross-dress to find some killer. When I lifted my head, I heard chains clanking and my eyes opened wider. It was still dark and the pale moon was the only light cast through the blackened room. The window that let the pale light in was barred. I finally gained the ability to see more of where I was. This had to have been some prison.

I heard that shuddering laugh. I winced, having heard the deadly voice before.

"Ciel isn't here, my dear," he said, the deadly voice piercing through the soundless dungeon cell.

He stepped from the darkness and into the pale light, giving me a good look at him. He was the man I danced with. The creepy man that seemed to eye-rape every young person there. Could he have really been the one Ciel was looking for?

"My, you are a pretty one," he said as he stepped closer to me, removing his glove. I widened my eyes. "I don't think there is another one as pretty as you are."

"Guess again," I snapped. I was wondering what he was going to do next, where the hell Ciel and Sebastian were at, and where the hell my sudden bravery was coming from.

"Guess _again_? Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" he asked as he brought my head up from the bow it was in to face him. "I am the one that will kill you. No one is going to save you and... Wait, did you just say there was another one of you?"

I chuckled a little, trying to by Ciel and Sebastian time to find me and strike.

"Another one of me? No," I said, trying to go around it and not give as cynical laugh like he gave me when I woke up. I still gave one, thinking of how Lizzy and I were nothing alike personality wise. He didn't need to know I had a twin sister who was pretty much the exact opposite of me. "There is just another that looks a lot like me. She isn't an exact replica, and I wouldn't touch her if I were you."

It was his turn to laugh. This one pierced through the courage I had bottled up to be strong. "Don't touch her? What are you going to do?"

"It's not me you should be worried about, it's her betrothed," I said. I remembered once when Lizzy went missing, Ciel came to our house in the city to question me and Paula.

* * *

"Ciel," I said as I opened the door for him. He walked in and took off his hat, as he normally did. His demeanor and aura screamed something completely normal when I knew from his eyes that nothing about today was. When he had his hat in his hand, I looked at him, worried. "Please say you're going to find Lizzy and bring her home safely."

I'm not completely made of stone when it comes to my younger twin. Even Ciel has to understand that. Maybe he does...

He bowed his head and nodded it back up, looking me in the eye. "Yes, yes I am," he said with certainty.

I felt a sigh of relief escape. I fought back the tears even more. Ciel was in my presence, and I couldn't break now. I had to be the strong lady that everyone wanted me to be.

"Thank you," I said with a small smile.

"No need to thank me yet, I haven't gotten her home. I promise I will get her home," he said as he cupped my cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

I got him out of the house after he questioned Paula and waved as he left. I knew he wasn't happy about the whole thing. To me, it was like he was mad more than upset or sad.

It was later that night when Lizzy came home. We had a birthday party for Ciel, it was his birthday the day after she was taken. Mother and Father never knew it was the Queen's Guard Dog that found her and brought her home. I never knew what happened that night.

* * *

"She's engaged?" Now I was taking the killer back? Honestly?

"Yeah, she's been engaged for some time now," I said casually, trying not to scare myself.

"And what about you, pretty one?" he asked. "Are you betrothed to a little boy?"

I bowed my head and thought about the boy I have yet to meet but I'm betrothed to. I never knew this boy, and never heard his name. My parents are still keeping it from me for some reason.

"Yes," I said truthfully. "Yes, I am."

"Who is this beloved boy of yours?"

"I wouldn't know, I've yet to meet him," I said as I bowed my head some. Or know his name, I immediately thought after the words got out of my mouth.

He laughed deviously.

"Ooh, an arranged marriage," he said excitedly like my life story was as interesting as a Shakespearean play. He was starting to creep me out even more than before.

Oh, Ciel, Sebastian, you can come and get me now.

"Yes, I am of nobel blood," I said defiantly. "We marry within our ranking."

He laughed again. He was really starting to annoy and scare me simutaneously.

"That's just great!" he cried as he went on ranting about it through his maniacal laughter.

"Ciel, you can come get me now," I whispered as the killer went on and on.

"So, my pretty one," he said, his voice back to the deadly tone it was before. He snapped from ranting about my arranged marriage to jumping down my throat about dying in a second. His hand was clasped around my throat, ready to squeeze. "Are you ready for the most nobelest of deaths? I can't cut you up like some of the others; I couldn't bring myself damage that beautiful, creamy skin of yours." He brushed my cheek with the back of his finger.

I shuddered and turned away. He growled with disgust.

He grabbed my chin tightly and made me face him with brute force. "Listen here, my pretty, you are going to die, and I am the one to kill you."

Okay, now I am scared and I spend my day with a demon butler.

A tear dripped down my cheek and I closed my eyes tightly, taking myself from the world I was currently in if even for a moment.

Just as soon as I stopped seeing his face and darkness surrounded me, I heard clatter and my chains rustle free of my wrists. I fell onto my knees and opened my eyes to see shoes in front of me. I looked up and saw glowing eyes staring down at me.

"Ciel?" I asked as I looked at those blue, diamond eyes.

There was another maniacal laugh and I whipped my head toward the noise, scared out of my mind. He was merely knocked out. I looked to the blue eyes. I took his hand and stood up, trying not to cling to Ciel's arm like Lizzy would.

"Are you alright, Selena?" Ciel asked as he looked toward me.

"Yes," I said as I looked to him, trying to steady my voice and nerves. I always found comfort in those blue diamond eyes.

"Good," he said.

"Where is..." Just as I was going to say Sebastian, he appeared in front of the killer.

"I'm sorry, but you have what we need," Sebastian said formally.

The killer laughed again. His laugh sent chills down my spine and I shuddered, trying not to hide my face in Ciel's shoulder.

"Look at this, one opponent and two victims," he said. "It must be my lucky day."

I widened my eyes as I gasped, holding my breath in shock. I wasn't ready to die, and by the looks of Ciel's eyes, he wasn't either. But instead of trembling, he kept a cool, calm face.

"First, let me take my first victim," the killer said as he thrust a once concealed knife toward Ciel.

Blood spewed from Ciel's wound as he staggered backwards. Sebastian looked as I caught Ciel before he collapsed on the ground. I dropped to my knees with Ciel's head on my lap. I clutched his wound with him. His plan was shot to hell.

"Ciel," I whispered as a tear formed and dripped down my cheek. "Ciel, stay with me."

"Selena..." Ciel whispered before his eyes closed gently.


	7. Death and a Contract

I held Ciel's body in my arms, his blood spreading a deep marron stain on the skirt and bodice of my dress. The light was fading from his eyes. Tears welled in my eyes and dripped down my cheeks. My heart plummeted from my chest, dropping into some bottomless pit that I didn't think was mine.

"Ciel," I said as tears dripped onto his pale skin. His eyes opened slowly again.

"Master," Sebastian said again as his eyes turned into a dancing pink color, and he killed the killer with one swipe of his hand.

I stared at him. Sebastian was a demon. His eyes were glowing pink just like the book said demons' eyes would. He looked at me and then at Ciel, who's body was growing more and more limp and motionless as the seconds passed. Ciel's eyes were slowly closing again. My heart sank further.

"Ciel," I muttered as I wiped my tears from his face.

"S-Selena...I..." Ciel's voice was fading, but he kept his eyes open a little more.

I cupped my bloody hand to his cheek. "No, don't talk. Reserve your energy." Ciel started to close his eyes, letting his body go limp again. "Ciel!"

Just as there was one last twinkle of light as he looked to me, Ciel's body went limp, his eyes closed. Tears rolled down my cheeks more. There was nothing but a dead body resembling Ciel. I grabbed his hand that lay limp down my dress and onto the floor. I placed it on top of is body with his other hand. His blue diamond ring sparkled in the moonlight.

"Sebastian," I looked up to him. His eyes were no longer a dancing magenta like they used to be. "You're a demon. Save him."

He just stood there, a stoic expression on his face.

"Sebastian, look at me," I demanded. He followed orders like I was Ciel. "I know you're a demon. I know there is some agreement between you and Ciel." Now I was just going off what the book said about demons and contract demons. I concluded that Sebastian was a contract demon, seeing how he was constantly around Ciel a little more than some ordinary butler. "You can save him. I know you want to, I can see it in your eyes."

He still remained stoic. Not even emotion flashed in his onyx eyes.

"What can you see?"

"I can see you want to save him." Tears dripped down again, just like when Ciel's eyes closed. "I'm begging you, save him."

"He and I were under contract. I can not save just because you want him alive." He just confirmed what I was sure to be true: Sebastian Michaelis is a contract demon.

"Please, I'm begging you. Save him. If it makes any difference," I drew in a trembling breath, trying to get my sentence out before I broke down again. "I'll make a contract with you."

"A contract?"

"Yes," I said, my body shaking slightly under Ciel's lifeless one as I looked to Ciel again, making sure I was certain about this. I gathered the words and the courage to look back at Sebastian again "The moment you take Ciel's, you can take mine, and I'll take whatever consequence that comes with it. You serve Ciel first. You save him first."

"So, young master comes first, anything else?"

"Yes, I want protection too," I said as I looked to Ciel for support. Like some dead body was going to give me support. I knew I would do anything to keep Ciel alive. This was a part of that list.

"Fine, you should know the gates of paradise will never open for you," he said.

"I know and I don't care," I said as defiantely as I could.

"Fine," he said with a slight smirk on his face. "Close your eyes. When you open them, everything will be close to normal."

I looked at Ciel, wondering how anything like this would be normal. I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, Lady Selena, it's time for you to wake up," a soothing voice said as he pulled back the curtains to let in the light of the new morning.

I cringed when the blinding light of the morning sun hit my face. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"How was your night?" Sebastian asked when he came to my bedside. "I do hope it was restful."

I did a double take when I saw him. "S-Sebastian?" I tilted my head to the side, letting my blonde hair fall with it.

He stopped like I was crazy. "What is wrong, Lady Selena?"

"Where am I?"

"You are at the Phantomhive Manor," he said. "You do remember what happened last night, right Miss Selena?"

I felt this stinging burning sensation deep within the muscles of my shoulder. I grabbed it and cringed in both shock and shooting pain. I don't remember a pain like that before. I looked at Sebastian, who gave me the same sort of smirk I remembered from last night.

"W-What happened?" I asked through gritted teeth. The seering pain was starting to subside. It felt like I was branded or stabbed repeatedly there

"You're marked, Miss Selena," he said as he went to a wardrobe to take out a dress for me to wear for the day. "I sealed your fate."

"Is-Is Ciel all right?" I asked as I watched him pick out my dress for the day. It was a simple one; not nearly like the one I wore to the Kierton ball.

He turned to me. "Young Master will be waiting for you in the dining room for breakfast," he said as he laid out my dress at the foot of my bed.

"Dining room? Ciel...Ciel is in the dining room?" I asked as I got out of bed and started to change. I stopped when I saw Sebastian still standing there. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, Lady Selena," he said as he shook his head. Maybe he'd just realized I was used to dressing myself and not relying on someone else to perform such a simple task.

"Okay, can I change now?" I asked as I turned to him slightly and looked at him.

"Yes, you may," he siad as he bowed a little and walked out of my room.

I quickly got changed and finsihed readying myself for breakfast. I was anxious to see Ciel. I wanted to know what actually happened last night and if what happened with him actually did happen. When I opened my door, I saw Sebastian waiting for me.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Waiting to take you to breakfast, Lady Selena," he said. He turned to walk to the dining room. "Now, would you please follow me; we will head to the dining room at once."

I stared at him as we walked to the dining room. I wondered if I had dreamed everything that happened when I started dancing with the creep at the ball. I really stared at Seastian. He couldn't be a soul-eating demon. He was too proper for something like that. He didn't need to know if my fate was sealed or not.

"Master Ciel will be waiting for you in here," Sebastian said as he stopped at the dark mahogany doors.

I looked at him as he opened the doors and bowed at me as I walked into the dining room. Everything was the same. When I looked at the table, Ciel sat at the end, waiting for me. He looked as regal as he normally did. I was skeptical to get closer to him. That was until he saw me.

"Selena, I'm glad you could make it to breakfast," he said with a slight, wholesome smile. He didn't seem like Ciel. At least not yet anyways.

I walked to him and sat to his left. He was still Ciel. He still had his eyepatch, his deep sapphire eyes, and he still acted like Ciel. There was just something different. Does he know what happened last night, or what I did to save his life?

"What seems to bother you, Selena?" Ciel asked when I started eating breakfast silently. Normally, I would have struck up a conversation with him about the confectionary company he was running and try to help with business. Now I was trying to figure out everything in my mind before I spoke.

"Nothing of importance, Ciel." I sighed a little, debating whether or not to ask him what he knew from last night. "You do remember last night, right?"

"Yes, I remember the killer taking you and Sebastian and myself savng you. I remember being face-to-face with the killer and him stabbing me," he said like it was some typical day. It was the tone in his voice that freaked me out the most. "Why do you ask?"

I tried not to show too much shock as I asked, "Do you remember anything else?"

"Selena, why do you look so worried? If you're wondering how you got here then let me explain." Ciel set his tea cup down and thought for a moment, letting me take everything in. "You were far more tired than I and Lizzy had already left. I had Sebastian tell your parents you'd be with me. That was the end of the night. What has you, of all people, so distracted?"

I wanted to touch my shoulder. I wanted to know what kind of mark it was. I didn't want Ciel to know my shoulder was on my mind too. I was going to look in a mirror when I was alone to figure out what was back there, and why it was so sensitive. When I was alone, I wanted to ask Ciel or Sebastian so much, but I had nowhere to start. Did I dream of having a contract with Sebastian like Ciel or was that some dream I conjured because a deep part of me wanted that to come true?


	8. Meeting The Betrothed

_**Teehee, I loved writing the contract scene. That whole scene in the dungeon, I was feeling a little sadistic and it felt SO right. :) The killer is dead and I didn't bother to give him a name. Oh well, some characters just don't need a name...like him. So, you readers can name him anything you want. I am kinda curious as to what you named him. Oh yeah, don't ask me how Ciel "died" then came back to life as if nothing had happened. My reasoning, Sebby works in some mysterious ways. ^_^**_

_**Here is the next chapter! There is quite the twist to it. I'd love to hear your input on it. Enjoy! 3 **_

* * *

I still don't know how Sebastian or Ciel convinced my parents, let alone Lizzy, I was going to be living with Ciel for a little while. I know the real reason why I was living with him but still, my parents would never know and neither would Lizzy, as inquisitive as she always is. I was a marked human like Ciel now, and Sebastian had to watch over two souls.

I never minded the Phantomhive manor. Mey-Rin and I laughed a little when she screwed up some as she tried to cover the fact that she did screw up. Finny smiled a lot, and I liked to watch him tend to the garden. As for Bardroy, I'd rather stay away from him when he gets his blow torch, or even dynamite, out when he prepares the dinner. I think the only one not crazy enough to scare the hell out of me was Tanaka. He mostly just sat there and enjoyed life with his warm tea in his hand until we see a flash of the old Tanaka. Even then, the old man would still make me smile.

It was like a vacation from Lizzy that I much needed. Don't get me wrong, I love my twin sister but there are times when I want to pull my hair out and sigh at her. Before I moved in with Ciel and Sebastian, I was ready to yell and scream until I was put in a mental institution. Lizzy was starting to get on my nerves about her and Ciel or the gala I never got to finish attending.

"Lady Selena, you have a letter from your estate," Sebastian said as he walked into the library where I was hiding, reading a book.

"Oh," I said as he stepped closer to me with a piece of paper in his hand. I marked my page with a book mark and set it next to me. "Thank you Sebastian."

I read the piece of paper when I received it. I carefully read the words on the paper, trying to grip, and realize what the words on the page were saying.

"What is it, Lady Selena?" Sebastian asked when I looked confused.

"I have to meet my betrothed soon. It's to keep our, and his, bloodline going." I sighed and set the piece of paper on my lap. Nearly placing it on the book I was wearing. "This seems more like a chore, or a duty, than something I want to do, Sebastian."

"Lady Selena, if I could be frank," Sebastian said as he started tidying up around me. "It's always been the duty of the children of nobility to marry other nobility. It may seem like a chore now, but just you wait, you'll grow to be accustomed to him."

"I'm not so sure, Sebastian. I've never heard of him, or his name, until my parents said I was betrothed to him over dinner one night," I said. "I hardly know his name."

"Lady Selena," Sebastian started.

"I know, I know, Sebastian," I said interrupting him as I got up and started pacing the length of the sofa. "I know I will learn his name and deal with the fact that I will be marrying someone I haven't known my whole life. I just... I just... I just don't want to be disappointed."

Sebastian was silent.

"Ciel and Lizzy will be getting married. Lizzy has been betrothed longer than I have, and I am the older one. I know for a fact that Lizzy will _never_ be disappointed. I just... I just..." I sighed, trying to collect the words before saying them. "I just want what Lizzy has, and sees, in Ciel. She always sees the good in him no matter what he's done."

I turned to Sebastian, who had a soft smile on his face. "Lady Selena, perhaps you should meet your betrothed and find out for yourself. Perhaps you'll be less anxious if you meet him. I'm sure it's just your nerves."

"And if it isn't?"

"I'm sure your parents will listen to your request if you tell them _after_ you meet him. What family is your betrothed from anyway?"

* * *

I was on my way to meet him. I was anxious, and Sebastian looked across the carriage, watching me like a hawk.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Selena?"

I sighed deeply. "Nothing, just a little nervous." I had been all morning since finding a date to meet him at his manor.

We rode into the drive of the manor. I looked at Sebastian for support. Instead, I got nothing but how it was the duty of nobilty and such. When we stopped at the entrance of the manor, I looked to Sebastian again for reassurance.

"I will come for you before dinner," Sebastian said.

"You're not coming with me?" I asked as I looked to him with confusion.

"No, it's not the butler's place to accompany a lady when she meets her betrothed. Besides, I must attend to the Phantomhive manor. Who knows what's going on with those four, and Young Master roaming the manor grounds alone without supervision."

I looked at him with wide eyes, even more nervous about meeting this boy I was to marry. At least with Sebastian being there, I could have had ease that if anything went wrong that Sebastian would be there to protect me. I stepped out of the carriage without an assurance from the demon who marked me and sealed my fate.

"Miss Selena, I presume," the butler said. He wore black like Sebastian, but he wore glasses. He had noticiably longer hair than Sebastian. I was nervous about him. He seemed too much like Sebastian. There can't be another demon like Sebastian, could there?

"Yes," I said as I gave him a nervous, yet innocent, smile.

"His magesty is waiting for you on the balcony near the gardens," he said as he stood straight and turned toward the manor. "Please follow me."

I followed the butler through parts of the manor and to the back gardens. I looked around the corridors of the manor, trying to get a feel of the place. The only vibes I was getting was from the butler, the triplet help, and the single maid and they weren't very good. The manor reminded me of Ciel's from the outside and in the foyer, but the welcoming aura was quickly dashed nearly as soon as I saw the manor.

"He is waiting for you through those doors," he said as he opened the doors and lt me through.

At the balcony, there stood a boy about my age with bright blonde hair; a few shades lighter than mine. It was almost like a yellow daisy's petals. He wore a long, purple coat that ended near his knees. The young boy turned around when his butler spoke.

"Your highness, Lady Selena is here," the butler said as he bowed and faced him.'

He smiled. It wasn't a sincere smile or an innocent one either. It looked evil. I took a small step back, scared to approach him. I was more comforted by Ciel's devious smile than that one.

"You must be Selena Midford," he said as he leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"Yes," I said as I took a step forward against my own will and mind.

He looked up from me to his butler, who was standing just behind me. He had stepped back just as he introduced me. "Thank you for bringing Miss Selena to me, Claude. Now leave."The boy's voice was dignant and authoritative. It scared me a little. Once his butler was gone and the glass back doors were closed, he returned his gaze back to me. He must've known I was nervous or something. Maybe it was my entire aura about me. "Don't be so intimidated by Claude, he's harmless unless I give the order."

That didn't make me feel better about anything at all. It made me more scared to get to know my betrothed than anything. This boy seemed nothing like Ciel even though the hair style was nearly the same and they were about the same age and height.

I must have still been giving him an odd look because he smiled a little lighter than before and leaned toward me. The distance was starting to close between us.

"Where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself and we are to be married when we are older," he said as he held his forehead and shook his head. It was like he'd planned this a million times in his head regardless of what my reactions would be.

I stared at him just enough to make him go on.

"Miss Selena," he said. He stepped in front of me. He was definitely nearly the same height as Ciel. "My name is Alois Trancy."


	9. A Day With Alois Trancy

_**I feel so evil sometimes, but other times I think, how do you readers put up with my twists and turns. Alois Trancy is Selena's fiancee?! Yes, yes he is. I wonder how Ciel will take it...O.O**_

* * *

"Pleased to meet you, Alois," I said as I let him take my hand and lightly kiss it.

When he turned around to look at the gardens, I wiped it off on my dress. It just didn't seem proper or anything when it came from him. More like forced. I stepped up to him, psyching myself into thinking that Sebastian was going to save me if anything happened. Besides, his butler would step in right?

"Your garden is beautiful," I said as I looked across it and saw everything. It wasn't as emaculate as Ciel's but it was still awe inspiring.

There were different colors fo flowers all growing in neat patterns. Some of them formed a maze and at the far edge, there was a giant chess board. I instantly thought of Ciel. It was his favorite game and he was good at it. I looked at Alois, who I caught staring at me. It reminded me of that guy that kidnapped me the night I was marked.

"Thank you, I tried to create something as emaculate as my future wife, even though I never met her until now," he said.

I know I should take that as a compliment. There was something in those words that screamed lie. I smiled anyway, letting him know nothing was running through my head when there actually was something running through my head: how I was going to get the hell out of there in one piece.

"Shall we take a walk through the gardens?" he asked as he waved a hand toward the stairs that lead down to the gardens.

"Sure," I said as I let Alois take my hand and lead me down the steps and into the gardens.

I looked to the sun while we walked toward the garden maze. I was sure he knew the way since it was his estate. He smiled at me just as we stepped into it. I looked to the sky again. I wanted Sebastian to come early or for something to happen so I wouldn't have to stay for very long. That's what I want. Something about this boy seems-I don't know- cruel.

"I inherited this estate after I was found in a village and my parents died," Alois said as we walked through the maze.

"This is a lovely place," I noted as I looked around, trying to keep my eyes off the souless ones staring back at me.

"I'm glad the future lady of the manor likes it. I personally love it. It represents me and my past."

Shattered or perfect on the outside and a torturous chamber on the inside?

I smiled, unaware of what to say to him. I wanted to be with Ciel. I wanted to be safe knowing I knew who I was with and that if anything happened Sebastian would be there.

"Your past?"

I knew I shouldn't have said that, but anything to distract my future husband from noticing I'd like to be elsewhere.

"Yes, as I've said, Miss Selena..."

"Please, call me Selena. Just Selena like my family calls me. After all, we will be married when we are older." I tried to suppress the shudder as the words came out of my mouth.

Even when I said it, it seemed like a chore; like my life was already mapped out and I had no say in it. A girl cannot call off a betrothal but a Lord can. Part of me wanted to see if I could get him to call it off, the other part of me wanted to see if he would see we are unfit together and break it off.

"Selena," Alois said with a soft smile.

I smiled, trying to hide how uncomfortable I was around him.

As he went on telling me about everything about the estate he knew, I partially listened. I was more thinking about how I was going to tell Ciel I was engaged to someone like Alois. Ciel had a good judge of character just moments after meeting someone. I wondered what judgement he passed on me and Lizzy.

"Selena, you are nothing like I imagined," he said. "You're far more beautiful. Your hair shines in the sun and your beauty radiates far brighter than the sun ever will."

Something inside me told me he was lying and that he had practiced it before I even got there. It seemed far too rehersed and scripted. It was like I had heard it before from someone.

Just as we exited the maze, his butler approached us. He waited until we were up the other side of the stairs before he even tried to speak.

"Your highness," he started as he bowed. "Lady Selena's carriage is here to take her home."

Damn, he seemed more of a suck-up than Sebastian will _ever_ be. But, hell, why should I care? Sebastian might have read just my mind on picking my up earlier!

We made our way to the carriage at the front of the manor and Alois stopped me before I got into the carriage.

"Selena, wait," he said as he pulled me back down from the step I was on.

I stopped and turned to him when he tugged at my hand. "Yes, Alois," I said as I tried not to look him directly in the eye or brood on his moment of immaturity.

"I'd love to see more of you," he said. "You and I will grow to love each other more. I just know it." I don't think what I was feeling was love for him.

I smiled at him, then turned my head into the carriage. Sebastian was waiting for me.

"Thanks, Alois," I said. "I still have to go for now. My butler is waiting for me."

Alois looked in. Almost instantly as Alois saw Sebastian, I felt his hand tighten on mine. I looked at him. He looked upset by something. I brought his face to look me in the eyes, trying to ease the tightening grip on my hand and migrating to my wrist.

"Alois, I'll see you as soon as I can, don't worry about me," I said smoothly, trying to get him to loosen his grip and let me go with calmer nerves. He tightened it for a second, letting all the blood stop going to my hand and pool where his hand was around my wrist.

He slowly let go of my wrist and let me get the rest of the way into the carriage. I waved one last time at him before the carriage took off and I could breathe again.

"How was your first visit to your betrothed?" Sebastian asked when I stayed silent and kept looking at my wrist where Alois gripped it the most and tightly.

"Different," I started, trying to think of the perfect word for it. I stared at the light bruise forming into a handprint on my wrist. "Nothing like I thought."

"How so?"

I sighed. "For some reason, it wasn't sincere like the butler and Alois wanted it to be. It seemed dangerous and nothing like the Phantomhive manor."

Sebastian was silent until he said, "What was his butler's name?"

"Claude," I said. "Alois talked about him a lot."

"There does seem to be something troubling you, Lady Selena," Sebastian said when I returned to my wrist, literally watching it slowly get darker. I gently placed my hand over the bruise, letting his touch slowly fade and pray that Ciel doesn't see the bruise.

"It's Alois, there is something off about him, but I can't put my finger on it. There is something about him that's a lie, and something that seems as fake as the sincerity in his voice."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Lady Selena," Sebastian said as he gave me a warm smile.

I sat back, feeling more comfortable as we got farther and farther way from the Trancy estate and closer and closer to the Phantomhive manor.

"Sebastian, does Ciel know who I am betrothed to?" I asked as I looked into his demon eyes. I knew he couldn't lie to me.

"He knows you'll be betrothed to someone sooner or later," he started.

"Not what I meant," I said.

"He does know who exactly you are related to. However, Lady Selena, he doesn't know who you're betrothed to." Meaning, no one has told him the name, but he knows I would have been betrothed to someone before too long.

"I don't think I should tell him, then," I said as I sat back in the seat.

"That might be for the best now," Sebastian said. "Earl Trancy and Young Master aren't on the best of terms right now."

For some reason, it made me feel better. I knew that if anything were to happen with me, Ciel would be to my rescue with Sebastian, ready to strike at mine or Ciel's command. I sighed with relief knowing that my safety isn't in danger and only Alois's. I closed my eyes for the moment letting that comforting thought soothe my nerves.

"Lady Selena, would you like to join Young Master for dinner this evening?" I opened my eyes when I heard his voice.

I looked at Sebastian and smiled. Seeing Ciel would be the only thing that would put me at ease enough to sleep. Ciel, since he was the Queen's Guard Dog, would protect me from any evils that came in front of me. Knowing Sebastian was a demon, would make me feel even better.

"Of course, Sebastian, I would love to join Ciel for dinner tonight when I get back," I said. I would love nothing more than to end my day with Ciel.

The only thing I wanted to do now was tell Ciel the truth and beg for him to help. I saw the way Alois saw Sebastian and tightened on my wrist. Something happened between them and now I am determined to figure it out what exactly it was.

* * *

Ciel didn't say much when I got back after meeting Alois. I doubt he knew I was there. What was still bugging me was Alois's hand on my wrist when he saw Sebastian. Just before dinner that night I asked when the servants and Ciel weren't around.

"Sebastian, have you met Alois before?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

Sebastian was silent.

"Sebastian, this is an order," I said, for a moment feeling like Ciel, "answer me."

He sighed lightly, perhaps I reminded him of Ciel for that instant as well. "I have seen him before, Lady Selena."

I stood there in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it appropriate to tell you," he said. He saw my displeased face. "I apologize I kept it from you, Lady Selena."

I sighed, having thought about our encounter since I had returned. "I don't know about him, Sebastian. There is something about him I don't like the more I think about it."

"How much have you thought about it?"

"Enough to become more uneasy than after I left him in the carriage when you picked me up." I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to ease my nerves and think about something else that's been on my mind.

"My, that is a long time to think about things," he said with a slight smile.

"No kidding," I said. I finally built up the rest of my courage to ask him. "Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"Where am I marked? If I am correct, you and I have a contract, and you marked me, letting other demons, and the like, know I'm marked."

"Correct."

"So, where exactly did you mark me? I know you marked Ciel's eye." It was the only thing that would explain his eye patch.

Sebastian slyly smiled again. "One of my more handier jobs," he muttered. Then he looked up to me, making sure he was looking me stright in the eye. "I thought you knew, Lady Selena."

"Knew what?"

"Why, your shoulder is marked. Why do you think it stung when you got up the morning after we made the contract?" I glanced toward my right shoulder as he went on. My gaze went back to him fully. "It looks like a scar. A somewhat deep, noticiable scar and it binds me to you."

I knew from the book I used to read all the time at home that the more noticable the demon's mark is that the more the demon and the person are bonded to each other. If Ciel takes off the eye patch, everyone could see the demon's mark. Mine just looks like a scar. A scar with the devil's symbol on it.

"Why my shoulder?"

"I was going to mark you above your heart but you moved at the last minute, remember?"

It was instantanious. I was transported back to that gala and pleading with Sebastian to save Ciel at the cost of my soul. Just before he marked me, I turned away, covering Ciel from what Sebastian had to do. He marked my shoulder since it was closest.

"Yes, Sebastian, I remember," I said as I bowed my head. I vaguely wondered why he would have chose above my heart as a place to mark me.

I started for the door just as Sebastian spoke. I stopped when he said, "Lady Selena, how did you know I was a...?"

"Sebastian," I said with a smile. "No butler I've ever seen would be anywhere close to you. You are peerless in every way. I have to admit, there were little hints here and there. But I couldn't have figured it out without that book I love reading."

"You are a smart girl, Lady Selena," he said as he turned back to whatever he was doing before I interrupted him. It was hard to believe he worked around me as I asked my question. "That could be your downfall in the end."

"Yes, but you'll be there, ready for the end," I said as I walked out the door, finishing my sentence in my head, ready to feast on my soul.


	10. Whether We Like It Or Not

_**Selena's almost come to terms of her choice from the Kierton ball. Hm, I think I would still be wondering if I made the right choice in that. Oh well, I am not her. However, I still love the last line from chapter 9. It sounds like something Ciel would say to Sebastian. Oh yeah, sorry if Sebastian did sound a little out of character. I don't know if he was, but here is my apology anyway.**_

* * *

Normally, I would have been scared to talk to Sebastian about what happened during that night at the Kierton estate. Now, since I knew he was a demon and my suspicions were right, I had no problems. Now my problem was telling Ciel I was betrothed to someone about his age with a demonic-like aura. There was something off about Alois. He seemed cruel and ended up leaving a bruise on my wrist where he gripped it when he saw Sebastian waiting in the carriage for me. I've managed to hide it from Ciel for a few days, which was a miracle in itself.

"Selena, where were you the other afternoon?" Ciel asked while we had lunch.

"I had an appointment to keep," I said as I looked to him. I shot my gaze toward Sebastian, wanting reassurance on this one. I had thought that Sebastian would have told him I went to see my fiancee for the first time.

"Oh? What kind of appointment?"

When I got nothing from Sebastian, I sighed a little and said, "I met my betrothed my parents finally decided on. I got to meet him for the first time."

"Who is it?"

Alright, no turning back now, he asked the question. Sebastian might have to get me out of this one.

"Some boy named Alois Trancy," I tried to say nonchalantly. I remembered what Sebastian had said about Ciel and Alois.

I could see Ciel's muscles stiffen when I looked up to him. So he's met my betrothed before I have and he didn't ask where I was going before? Seriously? Is there someone I know who hasn't heard of this boy?

"What's wrong, Ciel?" I asked.

"Are you sure you are engaged to Alois Trancy?"

"Yes," I said slowly. Then I repeated my question, "Ciel, what's wrong?"

After a deep breath, he looked at me with a more relaxed expression. "Nothing, I just don't want you around him."

I don't want to be around him either, but have to.

"How exactly is that going to happen when I have to marry him?"

Ciel was silent but the fork he was holding was slowly folding in half. "I'd rather not think about that right now."

"Ciel," I snapped, getting to my feet. "Whether we like it or not, I am marrying Alois. You're going to have to deal with it like me." I looked into his sapphire eye and eyepatch. "Excuse me."

I walked away from Ciel and towards the garden. I looked around it and sighed deeply, trying to calm down. I descended the stairs into the gardens from the terrace. I wanted my destination to be the white roses I loved so much. I nearly ran there, trying to put distance between Ciel and me. i just needed to calm down and give Ciel the chance to do the same.

When I couldn't see the door to the manor, I stopped and sat down on the grass. I knew how it wasn't lady-like, but ettiquite was the last thing on my mind. I sighed deeply again and buried my face in the palms of my hands. I knew I shouldn't have snapped at Ciel like that. Maybe he had the right thought about Alois. Whatever it was, Ciel didn't need to be the butt end of my frustrations.

"God, I am an idiot," I whispered as I looked up to the tops of the tall rose bushes.

I've loved those roses ever since I was little. Vincent and Rachel used to take long walks through the rose bushes and Aunt Ann would hold my hand while we walked through them when all of us were around the Phantomhive manor. When the fire happened and Vincent and Rachel were killed, I wondered if the roses were too. Of course, Lizzy was more concerned about Ciel than anything in the world after it happened. A few months later, Ciel was found, but he was never the same. Kind of like a few months ago when he went missing after London nearly burned to the ground.

Ciel has never been the same since he came back this time either. Something was off about him.

"Selena," someone called.

I looked around, thinking I was crazy. No one would go looking for me after that outcry.

"Selena," the same voice called again only closer, "Selena, where are you?"

"Hello?" I asked quietly. I didn't want Finney to know I thought I was going crazy.

"Selena!" Now this voice was younger than Sebastian or Bardroy. It wasn't Mey-Rin or Finny's voice either. But it can't be Ciel. He should be mad at me for yelling at him.

I looked toward the opening I came through, making sure Ciel wasn't going to find me. I don't think he was all that excited to go and find me. I was pretty sure he thought it was like a chore, in the same loop as I thought being betrothed to Alois was.

"Selena, you can't have gotten that far away from the manor." Yeah, that was Ciel's voice alright. He didn't sound annoyed in the least. He sounded apologetic.

"Ciel?" I asked out loud.

"Selena?"

I heard footsteps coming toward me. He stopped when he found me. The sunlight shined on his black hair, which he inherited from his father. He stood with dignity, even when he was looking for me. I know he doesn't want anyone, especially Queen Victoria, to know he has a soft, kind heart. After all, it could be a sign of weakness.

"You've been here the entire time, haven't you, Selena?" he asked as he held out a hand for me to take.

I nodded as I took it. "Your white roses are one thing I love about this place." But it wasn't the only thing I loved about the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel gave a half smile as we walked back to the manor. We walked in silence. I knew I had to apologize to him. It wasn't his fault for any of this.

"Listen, Ciel, I am sorry about snapping at you. I guess I was really mad about it myself," I said as I felt myself get red. Mad wasn't the right word, but it was close. My cheeks burned and my heart pounded.

"Don't worry about it, I would be upset too if I had to be with Trancy," he said as we ascended the stairs and stopped on the balcony that overlooked the gardens.

"There is something off about him, Ciel. I don't know what, but there is." I gently touched my wrist that throbbed every now and again. I hoped he wouldn't look down and see the light purple wrapped around my wrist and up my forearm.

As my luck would have it, Ciel looked down at my hand trying to cover my wrist. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. I hoped he would just take it at that.

Knowing Ciel, he didn't.

"Selena," Ciel said in a low voice, telling me he wanted to know.

"Really, it's nothing, I just got really nervous before I met him," I said nervously, hoping he would believe me.

"Nervous enough to do this," Ciel said as he waved his hand toward the bruise. I was still not letting him see all of it. I refused.

Ciel looked skepically at me. His face said he believed me but his eyes said they saw through everything. I knew Ciel would get the answer from Sebastian if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Ciel, I want to help you when you get orders from the Queen. I love what you do and I want to help, even if it's being the bait," I said as I looked at him. It was the perfect way to change the subject from my explaination of what Alois did to my wrist to what I wanted to talk about.

Ciel looked at me with shock. "I thought that last time would have scared you for life."

"No, Ciel, listen, that was the most fun I've had in a long time," I said. I looked at him with excited eyes. "Ciel, I'm serious, I want in."

Ciel smiled and chuckled a little. "Nothing scares you, does it?"

"There are some things that scare me, but helping you guard the underworld isn't one of them."

Being with Alois for the rest of my life scared me, and I've been trying to keep it out of my head since I met him.


	11. Alois the Crazy

_**I am the master of changing the subject. I just hope it flowed. I am currently thinking Ciel was a little out of character, but he's hardly around Selena like that and I'll let you suspect want you want between him and her...for now.**_

* * *

It had been bothering me since Ciel found me in the rose gardens. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I thought Ciel needed to know. I just wasn't sure Sebastian would think it would be a good idea. I let it show and Sebastian seemed to have noticed.

"Lady Selena," he said as he straightened the library. Ciel was in his study doing work for his Funtom Company, the confectionary company his parents owned before him. "What seems to be the matter?"

"I want to tell Ciel," I said with a heavy sigh. "I want to tell him what happened that night at the Kierton estate gala."

Sebastian was quiet for a second before saying, "Tell him what exactly?" He went back to dusting the many books in Ciel's library.

"I want to tell him that I have a contract with you," I said as I placed my finger in the place I was at and closed the book on my finger. I looked to the book before I went on. "I've thought about telling him for a while, but it's been more frequent since I snapped at him."

"Lady Selena, you didn't snap at him."

"Yes I did," I said guiltily. "I regret it."

"Lady Selena, perhaps he needed to hear it. Although, I was shocked when he went after you. He would have never done that with Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said as he continued his work around me.

"What?"

"Young Master Ciel is different around you than he is around Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said as he stopped to turn to me. "I am not sure what it is, but my guess would be that Young Master Ciel is more comfortable around you than his betrothed, Lady Elizabeth."

I sat back on the sofa I was sitting on, letting all of my back rest against it with my head. That didn't help me in the least. I was still feeling conflicted about telling Ciel. Who knows what he'll do. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed again. I thought about what Sebastian had just said.

"You really think so?" I asked as I looked to him to make sure he wasn't lying to me like Paula would do to me when Lizzy did something she knew I would be mad about.

"Of course," Sebastian stopped cleaning and straightening the library and looked at me. "Lady Selena, even if you weren't under a contract with me, I would never lie to you. Nor would I lie to Ciel," he paused for a moment before saying, "that is unless I was ordered to by you."

Ordered by me? He can't be serious. I would never order Sebastian to lie to Ciel, I thought as I looked out the window. Ciel had gotten out of his office and into the gardens. I stared at him, wondering if this was opportunity knocking.

"Sebastian, can you let me know when my next appointment is please?" I asked as I stood up and just closed my book.

"Of course, Lady Selena," he said as he bowed his head.

I walked out one of the doors that lead to the gardens. I followed the path Ciel took near about where he found me. When I saw him, I started running toward him.

"Ciel," I called to him. "Hey, Ciel, wait up!"

Ciel stopped and turned to me. The sun gleamed on his hair and made it really shine. His eyes seemed a little brighter too. Like they used to be before his parents' deaths.

"What is it, Selena?" Ciel asked as he turned around and faced me completely.

"Ciel, there is something I need to tell you but I am not sure how you'll react," I said as I tried to catch my breath and blindly smoothed the wrinkles in my dress.

"You can tell me anything," he said, trying to get me to talk.

I took in a deep breath, gathering my thoughts. When I didn't say anything for a while, Ciel held out a hand for me to take. I took it and he lead me on the path around the gardens.

"Selena, you wanted to tell me something?" Ciel asked when we couldn't see the door to the manor and only the windows on the second floor.

"Yes," I said as I pulled some hair behind my ear. "There is something you don't know about the night at the Kierton gala when I helped you get that murderer."

"I remember the gala," Ciel said a little confused. "What about it?"

"You don't remember anything more do you?"

Ciel looked at me like I was weird. "We caught the guy, what else?"

"Do you remember what happened when you came and save me?" I was trying to beat around the bush, slowly getting closer to the statement I wanted to tell him.

Ciel looked at me and just before he opened his mouth to speak, Finney came running up to us. He was out of breath by the time he reached us.

"Finney, what is it?" Ciel asked, his tone a little sharp. I think it was because I was about to tell him something.

"Sebastian is looking for Lady Selena," Finney said. You'd think that with all his strength that he has he wouldn't be as out of breath as he was.

Ciel and I exchanged looks and looked to Finney again.

"I am just relaying the message Sebastian gave me."

As Finney ran off, I turned to Ciel, who looked slightly disappointed. I gave him a smile.

"I better go, Sebastian is more than likely letting me know that there is an appointment to keep," I said as I looked into his eyes that looked more and more disappointed than his face.

"I will see you at dinner then?" Ciel asked as we started to walk back to the manor. He sounded eager, more than he usually had been.

"Probably," I said as we got back to the manor.

Ciel and I talked slowly, trying to cling onto each other's words.

Just as we reached the door, Sebastian appeared out of nowhere. We were used to that. It was odd to believe I was used to it when before it would freak me out.

"Lady Selena, you must see your betrothed," he said as he motioned toward the door.

That's how Sebastian addresses Alois now. He doesn't call him by his first name, nor by Trancy. It is merely my betrothed. I smiled at Sebastian, letting him know I'd be there as soon as I was done talking with Ciel. When I looked to Ciel again, his eyes weren't disappointed so much as mad.

"You're still seeing him?" Ciel asked quicky.

"Ciel," I said with a light sigh. "I have to. I am still engaged to him."

He let go of my hand, which I didn't know he had a hold of. I stepped away, still looking at him. I turned around when Ciel turned his back to me and didn't turn his head. I walked to the front of the manor and got into the carriage. After Sebastian said something to Bardroy and Mey-Rin, he got in with me.

"Where am I going? Back to the Trancy estate?" I asked as the Phantomhive manor grew more distant and the Trancy estate was getting closer. I dreaded the time when I would see Claude and Alois.

"Of course, Miss Selena," he said.

My bruise had just healed; I didn't need another one to replace it. I clasped my hand over the wrist that formally had the bruise. I was more nervous about seeing Alois than the first time. Maybe this time he couldn't touch me and I wouldn't have evidence I was there.

"Sebastian," I said. When Sebastian looked at me, I went on, "I don't know, but I don't want to see Alois. Last time, there was something off about him; I don't want to know what he's going to do next."

"Just remember, we are under contract," he said. "I will save you when you give the order aloud."

I nodded and returned my attention to the scenery out the window. When the Trancy estate was in view, I let out an audible sigh.

"Well, this is the manor," I said as it came to a stop and Claude was waiting for me just outside the manor doors. He opened the door and let me out.

"Welcome back, Mistress Selena," Claude said with a slight, sly smile as he bowed to me..

"Thank you, Claude," I said as I stepped onto the stairs that lead inside.

I looked back to the carriage and gave it a nod, letting Sebastian know I would call him if I needed him. When it started taking off down the path and toward the Phantomhive manor, I turned back around and let a deep breath out, preparing to take on anything Alois is planning on giving.

"Where is Alois?" I asked Cluade as he escorted me through the manor.

"He is in the library, Misteress Selena," Claude said as he opened the door to another corridor.

"Oh," I said as I looked to my feet. He was in the library. Did he know that I liked libraries, or was he there to find out something for himself?

When we reched the library, Claude opened the door and announced me in. "Your Highness, Mistress Selena is here."

Alois stopped dualing the air with his sword and turned to face Claude. Well, I was wrong on both accounts. "Oh? My lovely fiancee is here?"

Claude stepped away to reveal the rest of me. I stepped forward into the library more.

"Hello, Alois," I said as I gave him a fake, light smile.

"Lady Selena, you look more and more beautiful every time I see you," Alois said as he took my hand. I wondered if he was going to give me a bruise, but instead, he kissed it just as he had when we first met.

You've only seen me one other time, imbecile, I thought as I wiped the back of my hand on my dress again. Alois's kisses seemed to have grown more slimy and cunning since the last I saw him. He lifted his sword again and pointed it at me. The tip was a mere foot from my skin

"Do you like this sword? I found it among some of the artifacts I found when I explored beneath this very manor," Alois said as I stared at the end of the sword blade.

"Nice, can we not point this at me?" I asked as I gulped and stared at the very end of the blade, watching it gleam against the light.

Alois lowered the blade and put it where he got it the first time. "Selena," he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why was Sebastian Michaelis in your carriage when you left the first time?" Alois asked.

I stepped away from him wondering if he was going to raise that sword again when I told him the truth. Whatever he was planning with my answer, I couldn't be within arm's reach when he redrew the sword.

"That is because he is Ciel Phantomhive's butler. I am currently staying with them for the time being," I said, purposely leaving out the part that Sebastian will be the demon devouring my soul when he takes Ciel's.

Please leave it there, Alois; please leave it there.

"Oh," he said. "I am not very happy about that."

What is with me in pissing everyone off with who I am with? I am honestly surprised I hadn't pissed off Sebastian yet (if that was even possible).

"Alois," I said as I stepped back.

Alois raised the sword and pointed it to me. Fury raged in his eyes. At least with Ciel, I knew he would forgive me. I don't know Alois. I don't know what he was going to do.

"Alois," I said again, fear was present in my voice, "please."

"No, you weren't allowed to see that boy. You weren't allowed to see him and you knew that." Is Alois crazy?

"No, I didn't," I said as I started for some window or door for some sort of escape.

"Now it is time you're punished," Alois said. His voice was dripping with venom.

"Alois, please, I am betrothed to you," I pleaded.

He pinned me up to the wood of the library door. Tears glistened as they rolled down my cheeks.

"Please, Alois, don't hurt me," I pleaded one last time before I called Sebastian to save me.

He pressed the blade of the sword hard enough to tear the fabric of my dress but not enough to draw blood. I felt my dress tear open, revealing my left shoulder. If he does the same to my right, I'm screwed, I thought.

"Sebastian," I whispered as I choked on some tears, "come save me, please."

There was a loud tear on the fabric of my dress as Alois and I heard the window break open. I immediately closed my eyes. The sword clanked onto the floor and a darkened figure in the sunlight when I turned and opened my eyes. I knew it was Sebastian. I ran into his arms and immediately felt safer. Just as Sebastian picked me up, protecting me from the psycho I was engaged to, Claude burst through the door. Alois was standing there, taking in the sight of Sebastian. Blood dripped from his hands. I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Claude said in a low, voice like he wanted to kill him. Who in their right mind would want to kill Sebastian, one hell of a butler and a demon?

"I'm sorry, but Lady Selena requested I come for her," Sebastian said as he clutched me a little tighter.

Before Alois could say anything to me or Sebastian and before Claude could to attempt to kill Sebastian, Sebastian leaped into the air and flew off. It was like he flew off. We glided throguh the air like some bird. I tightened my grip around Sebastian's neck and closed my eyes.

We were back at the Phantomhive manor before I knew it and Sebastian was setting me to my feet. I hid my face until I kept back the tears. I didn't know others were in the room until someone said something.

"Selena, what the hell happened?" I heard Ciel's voice ask. After hearing footsteps come closer and Ciel gently pull at ripped fabric exposing more of my shoulder, he let out a small gasp. "You're marked, Selena."


	12. Marked

_**Dun Dun DUN! XD**_

* * *

I turned from Sebastian's chest and looked at Ciel, the remainder of the tears creeping down my cheeks, soaking into my skin. Ciel's eye was wide and his mouth was almost hung open. Of course he didn't see it coming, I thought as I wiped the tears and stepped closer to him. There was no use in trying to compose myself so Ciel would think I was stronger than some emotional weakling.

"Yes, Ciel," I said slowly, ready to silence Sebastian when he tried to explain it more. I wanted to tell him myself. I wanted Ciel to know by my voice. "It's what I wanted to tell you earlier before I left for Alois's manor."

"Tell me what?" Now he sounded like he was demanding it and confused.

I let out a sigh, trying to ignore the breeze on my back. When I looked to him again, I tried to keep back the tears.

"You remember the Kierton gala after you saved me from the creepy, murderous bastard you were trying to catch?" I asked, trying to start from the semi-beginning.

"Of course, we caught him in record timing, which is quiet impressive for Sebastian and I," he commented. He wasn't making this any easier. But how didn't remember he remembered being stabbed? Was that Sebastian's doing to seal memories? No, demons can't seal memories, can they?

"Don't you remember, Ciel? The killer stabbed you," I said as I fought to keep the tears back. Ciel's face went back to shock and confusion. "To, to, to save you, I made a deal with Sebastian. I knew he was a demon. So, I m-made a contract with him."

"A contract?" Ciel looked to Sebastian for confirmation.

"Yes, sir," Sebastian said as he looked to his first master.

"I did it to save you," I said as I started to walk away. "Excuse me, I need to clean up."

I walked back to the door to make my way to my room. As I passed Ciel, he grabbed my arm tight enough to stop me and light enough not to give me any bruise. I looked at him. His head was down and his hair covered his eyes. Ciel's expression was stoic, like he just remembered.

"Selena, wait," he said quietly.

"Yes, Ciel?" I asked as I looked to him. I was already stopped as soon as I felt his touch on me.

"Who did that to you?"

"Alois," I said as I looked to him, remembering for an instant that the back side of my dress was torn to shreds. "I mentioned your name and... and... and he snapped."

It was the only thing I could think of that would come close to what Alois did. He lifted his head and turned it to face me. His diamond blue eyes looked sadened. What was he thinking? It wasn't like he could have foreseen the events that happened at the Trancy estate.

He wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and wrapped mine around him.

"I'm sorry," he said in my ear as he tightened around me.

"Oh Ciel," I said as I hugged him tighter, my hands balling more of his jacket into my fists.

When we separated from me, he looked at me. "Go and get cleaned up," he said as he moved a bit of hair from my eyes. "I'll see you at dinner."

I gave him a smile. I walked away, hoping that none of the servants would see me like this. I made it to my room and peeled off my shredded dress. When I changed and looked at myself in the mirror, I sighed. I just told Ciel everything. I sat down at my vanity and started to redo my hair. When I tried to do it for the third time, there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Selena," Sebastian said.

"The door is open," I said as I turned to the door.

Sebastian opened the door walked in and closed it. He walked behind me and I looked at him through the mirror.

"Do you feel it was right in telling Ciel?" I asked him.

"Lady Selena, Young Master Ciel would have found out sooner or later. He just wants more revenge on Alois Trancy for laying a hand on you," he said as he looked at me. "Can you do your hair?"

"Yes, when I'm not shaken up," I said defiantly as I put my brush down and looked at him.

He gave me a sort of smile before he picked up my brush and started rebrushing it. He took a comb and pinned up my hair as if I would have done it. I stood up from the vanity and turned to him with a small smile.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I said. Then I added, "Thanks for saving me from Alois too."

"Lady Selena, you knew I would come for you if you asked me to," he said. "I told you so in the carriage before you even got out. No need to thank me. I am simply one hell of a..."

"Demon," I finished for him. I made sure it was quietly. "No butler could have heard me. Not even Alois's butler, Claude."

Sebastian gave me another side smile. "You know that all too well, so does the young master."

Everything made sense about Ciel ordering Sebastian. It was in their contract. When Ciel said it out loud, he was putting Sebastian to work because Ciel owns him until their contract was complete. Same applies to me. I own Sebastian with Ciel until Sebastian takes mine and Ciel's soul.

"Lady Selena, I believe Young Master is waiting for you in the dining room," Sebastian said.

I smiled weakly then thought of something. "Will the four of them know?"

"No, they've no idea of anything."

I let a relieved sigh escape. I didn't want my vision of me marred because of what happened.

"Come on, Lady Selena, the young master is waiting for you," Sebastian said as he guided me out of my room.

"Ciel," I muttered under my breath as we walked to the dining room nearly on the other side of the manor.

Sebastian opened the doors to the dining room and stood straighter. "Young Master, Lady Selena has arrived."

"Thank you, Sebastian," I heard Ciel say as Sebastian stepped away.

I walked to the seat where a place was already set. Sebastian let me sit down before he started to describe the meal.

"What? No flame thrower, Bardroy?" I asked as I took a bite of the meat and looked at him after swallowing.

Bardroy scratched the back of his head and rubbed down his neck. "Sebastian, kinda took it away from me."

I gave him a smile and wondered where Sebastian would put a flame thrower. I looked at Ciel, who was looking at me before he returned his attention to his food.

"What are you planning, Ciel?" I asked after I looked at him a little longer.

Ciel looked up at me. "Oh, uh, nothing," Ciel said as he stumbled through words.

I giggled, letting what happened earlier slowly roll down my shoulders and back. I felt safe with Ciel and Sebastian. I've no idea what's to happen when I return home; if I ever return home to Lizzie, Paula, and my parents.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Ciel asked as he set his silverware down before he bent another fork.

I looked at my plate as I set my silverware down as well. "No," I said as I looked back to him. "He scared me quite a bit though."

It scared me something awful. I've never been so scared of someone, or something, in my life. I knew by hurt Ciel meant, did he draw blood? He came close to drawing blood though. I never wanted to feel that scared again.

"What bothers me is that his butler didn't come in before Sebastian," Ciel said as Sebastian plated our dessert.

I thought about what Ciel just said. It was true. As Alois scared the living hell out of me and pretty much tortured me, Claude did nothing to stop him. I was sure my screams and pleas were enough to check out what was going on. Instead, Claude wasn't there and it was Sebastian who came in first.

"Yes, it bothers me too," I said as I bit into the tira misu.

"Young Master, there is a guest for you; yes there is," Mey-Rin said as she came running in.

I turned to her with a smile as Ciel stood up with a heavy sigh. "Who is it?"

"Oh CIEL!" Came the ill-fated squeal.

Ciel and I shuddered in unison. It could only be one person who would come unannounced.

"Lizzy," I uttered as I shook my head with a wider smile. I knew Ciel saw Lizzy like I did, but the way he shuddered like me, made me laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ciel said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"CIEL!"

"Nope, that is definately Lizzy," I said as I reisited the urge to smile at him.

"CIEL, where are you?"

"Oh great, this is definately what I need, a visit from Lizzy," Ciel said as he walked to my side and stopped.

"That's what I usually think, but it's been two weeks or more since I've seen her last," I said as I turned to face the door like Ciel. "And, Lizzy is my twin."

"CIEL!"

"Lady Elizabeth, he is in the dining room," Sebastian said as clamly as ever.

"Where is Selena?"

"In the dining room as well," Sebastian said.

"Selena is still here? I thought she would be with her betrothed as well," Lizzy said.

They sounded like they were right outside the dining room door.

"There was some unforeseen circumstances that occured," Sebastian said as regally as a nobelmen.

"Oh, so she is here as well," my other half said.

"Of course," Sebastian said as he turned the door knob to the dining room. My heart pounded as Sebastian finished opening the door and Lizzy burst through.

"Ciel, Selena!" Lizzy's bright face ran into the dining room and her arms wrapped around Ciel's body like usual.

"Lizzy, what brings you here?"

"Oh, Silly, I'm allowed to visit you unexpectedly. We will be married to you after all," Lizzy said. It was only her that would think it was a Lady's duty to arrive at her fiancee's house spontaneously.

And don't you forget it, Ciel, I thought as I forced back the laugh as Lizzy spun her and Ciel around, narrowly avoiding me.

"Selena, I am so happy you are here too!" Lizzy squealed when she was done getting Ciel dizzy.

"Of course," I said as I stood up.

It was bad judgement because Lizzy did the same to me as she did to Ciel. I have to give her one thing, she was definately strong willed when it came to the people she loved the most. I wondered if she knew the boy I was recently betrothed to or if she was just as clueless as I was.

"Selena, have you met Alois? What is he like? Is he perfect for you like Ciel is perfect for me?" Lizzy asked quickly as she forced me to sit down and grabbed my hands excitedly.

I don't know why she was so excited. As far as I was concerned, Alois is evil and no girl would be perfect for him. But I couldn't tell Lizzy that; she wouldn't understand.


	13. Lizzy's Visit

_**Lizzy, making crack moments in Black Butler... XD. I regret nothing!**_

* * *

Ciel gave me a look. I knew that look. I gave it to him from time to time just before he lost his temper. When I looked back to Lizzy, I gave her a soft smile, something I did when I was going to tell her a complete and utter lie.

"Alois is just great," I said in a soft voice, pretending to be excited.

Lizzy squealed as she hugged me. I wanted to rub my ears after she jumped a little more before standing on her own again. I staggered back and hit the table, bracing myself. She went on about how our weddings were going to be together just like in her dreams. I wasn't going to tell her that the other dream was just me standing with her at a wedding and not getting married with her.

"Oh, Ciel, when we get married," she started; Ciel's face contracted into some sort of agony, "we have to make sure Selena and Alois are getting married with us. Oh, it will be so cute!"

Ciel and I exchanged wide eyed looks. We knew what kind of person Alois was. The last thing we wanted was to have Lizzy find out about him like we both have, even though I've no idea how Ciel has.

"Sure, Lizzy," Ciel said before Lizzy caught on to anyting. "We'll both make sure Selena is married when we do."

Nice save, Ciel, don't even mention Alois.

"Lady Elizabeth, will you be staying for dessert and tea?" Sebastian asked after the awkward silence between the three of us grew.

Lizzy turned to the demon, unkowing that he was a demon and that her love and her twin sister were contracted with him. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course I will, Sebastian," she said as she looked to him.

Ciel and I gave each other a look of "oh no". We're going to have to make it look like nothing major happened at Alois's manor and that neither Ciel or I are marked and contracted with Sebastian. I don't know how Ciel does it. Maybe I should have just stuck to letters and keep Lizzy's wonders answered in my letters so she wouldn't come over and see for herself if I like Alois or not. I can easily lie in a letter. Just not so much in person.

"So, Selena, how are you and Ciel getting along here?" Lizzy asked.

I smiled after I glanced at Ciel. "Fine," I said. "He and I get along and never fight." I was lying through my teeth when I said that. Ciel and I fought once and it was still somewhat fresh in our minds. It was the first time we fought.

"Never fight?" Lizzy asked, making sure.

"Of course," I said. "We get along just fine. No fights at all."

I looked up to Sebastian, who was handing me my slice of dessert. He had a smile on his face. Of course he knew I was lying through my teeth. He was there when Ciel and I argued. He was there when Ciel found out who I was engaged to and what kind of person he was. Sebastian knew a lot but I don't think he'd be the type of person to tell that to someone else.

I wanted to ask him what his problem was and why he had that smirk on his face. Instead, I restrained myself. I did it because Lizzy was visiting.

"So, Selena, how is the gardens this year?" Lizzy asked me after Ciel confirmed what I already said.

"Here?" I asked, making sure we were on the same page. She could be talking about some other country and I would think she was talking about our own sometimes. When she nodded, I said, "They look emaculate. The roses are in full bloom and smell just as good as they look. Sebastian and Finny have done wonderfully in the gardens."

"Ooh," she squealed. "I hope the roses are like that when we marry, Ciel."

Somehow, she leaped across the table and gripped Ciel. His face was rapidly turning blue and Lizzy spun him and her around. I was just glad she wasn't doing that to me. When the blue was turning deeper, I sat up and pried Lizzy away from Ciel.

"Okay, okay, Lizzy," I said as I pushed her onto a chair. "Calm down. You know you'll get the wedding of your dreams."

Ciel looked at me like I was crazy. I gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to Lizzy.

"I better get going back home," Lizzy said as she looked to both of us.

I remembered when Lizzy would do that just to see Ciel. Most of the time, she would drag me with her. When she was sure Ciel was the same person she left the time before, she would leave just like she came in. I've no idea why she does it either. I would never do it to Alois or Ciel.

I walked Lizzy to the door after she said her final good byes to Sebastian, Mey-Rin, and Ciel. I've no idea where the other two were. Sebastian opened the doors and I stepped out, looking at the carriage my twin sister came in. I turned to her when she turned to me.

"Take care of Ciel for me, Selena," she said to me. She embraced me in a hug. "Take care of yourself."

I smiled. "Be sure and tell Mother and Father I said hello," I said as we parted and she got into the carriage.

When the carriage was long gone and the sounds of the horses weren't audible, I walked back in the house. No matter how much she annoys me, Lizzy is still my sister, I thought as Sebastian closed the door behind me.

"Mistress Selena, is there something on your mind?" Sebastian asked as I walked to the study where Ciel snuck away to.

"It's nothing major, Sebastian," I said as I started to feel more and more bad about lying to her. Lizzy hasn't lied to me. I still don't know if that is because she can't or that she just chooses not to is beyond me. But, I could lie to her easier than lying to Ciel or Alois.

"I would not worry about the lie you told Lady Elizabeth. She would not know if it was a lie or not. Just let it roll off your shoulders," Sebastian said as he walked with me.

If only it was just as easy done as it was said.


	14. You Out Of The Picture

Ciel stayed locked in his study for a few days after. I'd see him for most meal times but there was something running through his mind he wasn't telling me. He would tell me how Funtom, the company he was running, was doing and other things. Still, something was nagging his mind and he wasn't confessing.

I wanted to tell him that I had to go see Alois soon and I didn't want to go alone. I wanted Ciel to go with me just so Alois had divided attention. I wanted to avoid anything with Alois. The less contact the better, I thought as I looked to Ciel to the left of me.

"Ciel, are you doing anything tomorrow besides being in your study?" I asked as innocently as I could, trying to make it as unset up as I possibly could.

"No," Ciel asked as he looked up to face me.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me somewhere tomorrow," I said as I tried to keep my cheeks from getting redder and hotter.

Ciel placed his fork on his plate. "Oh, where?"

I looked to my plate. "To Alois Trancy's manor. I don't want to go there alone, and I would be much more at ease if you were with me, Ciel."

"You want me to go to Trancy's manor with you?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, if you want to," I said. I wanted to somehow let him know I wasn't trying to pressure him into coming with me for my own safety. "I could get Sebastian to stay with me."

"No, I will go with you," Ciel said as he gave his plate to Sebastian. "I don't want Alois to get his hands on you like last time."

The weird thing is that I never really told him what happened. He knows the gyst of what happened but I didn't want to tell him anything else.

I gave him a sincere smile. "Thank you, Ciel."

* * *

I didn't think Ciel was serious when he said he wanted to come with me. So, he sure as hell surprised me when he was in the carriage before I was. He looked so dignified while he sat in the carriage waiting for me. I smiled, happy he was actually holding up to his word. I got in and the carriage took off.

"I've been meaning to see Alois sicne we met," Ciel told me as he looked out the window at the passing scenery.

I looked at him oddly. I had a feeling they met before. Okay, I knew they met before; I just wondered what happened between them that made Alois snap at me like that. Lord, it seems so long ago when that happened between Alois and I.

"Oh, maybe this is a good reason for you to see him again," I said as I looked out the window on the other side of the carriage.

"This is a brilliant reason for me to see him again. I'm glad you invited me along," he said as he turned to me with a slight smile on his face. It reminded me of the smile he gave me when we were at the Kierton gala looking for that killer.

"You're welcome," I told him and returned to my thoughts.

I wondered if there was any way I could detect other demons or people under contract with demons. I read it once when I was home in that book I loved so much. Sometimes, in some instances, the people under contracts with demons could sense the presence of some other person like them, or other demons. I just wondered if what I read was true in any way.

"Selena," Ciel said in a low, soothing voice. "I get that seeing Alois is something you dread, but listen, he won't touch you. I won't let anything like that happen."

He knew my mind was on something but that wasn't it.

"I know," I said as I flashed him a smile. "Thank you."

The manor was soon in sight after that. Ciel and I sat in the carriage in silence. I watched as the manor grew larger and larger as my anticipation grew bigger. Ciel's muscles became tense. I kind of shrugged it off. Maybe he was nervous for me. Why would I be conceided like that?

Claude met Ciel and I when the carriage stopped. I got out of the carriage first and Ciel followed. Ciel could have fooled me. His muscles were no longer tense and looked as dignified as ever. I turned to Claude, who looked like the semi-tensed one. I wondered if he'd seen Ciel or Sebastian before.

"Miss Selena, you've arrived," Claude said. He looked at Ciel standing next to me. "And you have brought a guest with you."

I smiled. "Yes," I said as I stepped back to be even with Ciel. "This is Ciel Phantomhive, a friend of mine and my twin's betrothed."

Claude bowed. "Welcome, Master Ciel. I will be sure to tell His Highness you are here as well."

Claude turned around and started walking in. After a reassuring look, Ciel and I followed. I tried not to look around the place. It looked like it had changed since the last time I was here and it wasn't all that long ago.

"Mistress Selena, he is waiting for you in the dining room. Will your guest be joining you?" Claude asked as we took a left onto another corridor.

"Of course, Claude," I said as I looked to Ciel and back at Claude with wonder.

"I will set another plate," he said. Something in his voice told me that he wasn't too happy about that. When we reached a door, Claude stopped and turned to Ciel and I. "His Highness is waiting for you in here until the meal is done."

"Thank you, Claude," I said as hek opened the door and allowed Ciel and I to pass through it.

After the door was shut, I felt my stomach drop. This was it. This was the time for Ciel and Alois to meet. I took in a deep breath as Ciel grabbed my hand, reassuring me he was here and not leaving my side.

Alois was seated in his own sofa, pretending to read. It wasn't like he was a big reader like I was. Hell, I didn't think he knew how to read. Something about him was just off. When Claude announced us and left, Alois looked up from the book he was "reading" to see Ciel and I standing before him.

"Selena, you came," Alois said as he stood up and pranced to me. I don't think Alois knows how to run properly. I _know_ how to run properly. He held my hands. "I am so happy you decided to join me." He caught a glace at Ciel, who was rolling his eyes with his arms crossed. "Selena, you didn't come alone?"

"No, Ciel wanted to join me today," I said, careful not to tell him I asked him to come with me because I was scared he was going to snap like he did last time.

"Phantomhive," Alois said stiffly.

"Trancy," Ciel said in the same stiff tone.

What sort of bad blood is between them?

I could feel the tenstion radiating from both of them. I stepped away, scared of them and what they might do to each other.

"So, you're the _one_ engaged to Selena," Ciel said, trying to keep his tone civil. It wasn't going to last long as long as Ciel and Alois talk to each other.

"Yes I am," Alois said proudly.

I sat on the sofa and started to read whatever was around me. It was soon after that Claude came in and announced dinner. I got up and walked behind Claude as Ciel and Alois walked behind me. The hate between the two of them stabbed me in the back. Why did they hate each other, and am I the cause of it?

During dinner, Alois and Ciel stared at each other. I tried to ignore it and eat but I couldn't. After some silence, Alois stood up, his silverware clanked with the dishes. He stared Ciel down before saying, "Ciel, we need to talk... now."

Without any other word, Ciel got up and walked with Alois out of the dining room. I sighed a little with relief and continued eating. I wondered a little what they were talking about. Then, I figured that Ciel would call for Sebastian if he needed help.

"Mistress Selena, where is Lord Phantomhive and His Highness?"

I looked to Claude, trying to form the words in my head into a sentence. "They are talking everything out." I gently set my sinverware on my empty plate. "I'll go and find them, Claude. I need to discover the manor for myself anyway."

I stood up, the chair barely scrapping on the wood. "Excuse me."

I walked out of the dining room, listening for some sign of the two of them. I walked back to the study, hoping I would hear them. When there was nothing, I started for the library. As I passed the billiard room, I could hear a voice.

"You don't get it do you? If you hurt Selena, I will kill you. I was already planning on it," Ciel's voice said from behind the door.

"Oh, Ciel, when are you going to get it that I am engaged to her? As soon as we can, she will be mine forever. Just like Elizabeth Midford will be yours."

Alois talks about me like I am his property. I felt my blood start to boil.

There was a small pause before Alois went on. "Besides, Ciel, you couldn't kill me. Claude wouldn't allow it, and neither would Hanna."

Hanna Annafellows. She had long, flowing, white hair that reminded me of snow blowing in the wind and a bandage over her eye like an eye patch. I had a feeling I knew what happened to her: Alois's temper.

"Have you ever played billiards or fenced?" Ciel asked. I was surprised he didn't mention chess.

There was a pause.

I cracked the door to watch them. Maybe they wouldn't know I was watching them.

"No, but I have played chess. I love the strategy and the challenge," Alois said. "But this strategy is going to end with Selena in my arms and you out of the picture, Ciel."


	15. Heed My Words

_**I am still debating on whether or not Alois loves Selena. Don't get me started on Ciel and Selena. Oh yeah, onward with what Alois was saying...**_

* * *

I gasped at the thought of Alois killing Ciel. I tried not to make noise when I slammed against the wall in shock. I covered my mouth like they would hear me breathing. Tears stung my eyes. I couldn't imagine my life without Ciel in the picture. I don't think Lizzie could handle it. She nearly went nuts when we didn't hear from Ciel for a while.

It was when London was burning to the ground. I hoped Ciel didn't hear about it. It seems, after prying Sebastian to tell me, that they were in the middle of it. Still, one question wasn't answered. We were allowed to move back into London, our house wasn't destroyed. When I went to see if Ciel was alright, he wasn't there. His servants hadn't seen him since London's fire. It was over a month before I would hear from Ciel again. I wondered what happened to both Sebastian and Ciel, and when I asked Sebastian, he went around the answer. So, what the hell happened to Ciel?

I looked to the cracked door, letting it open a little more, trying to hear what Ciel and Alois was saying. Ciel wouldn't accept that, would he? I mean, he knows I am under contract with Sebastian. But would he fight for me even if he is betrothed to Lizzy?

"You're wrong, Ciel," Alois said. He circled Ciel, never lowering what object he decided to hold. "You shouldn't even care about Selena. You're engaged to her sister- her _twin_ sister. Ciel, you don't even have to know Selena exists. Or acknowledge her presence in the room unless proper customs force you to."

Ciel lowered his object. "I know, but I do anyway. Selena is usually there when Lizzy comes to make sure I am the best for her sister when we marry in the future. Not to mention, she's important to Lizzy."

"So? Who cares? She can't be that important to you." Alois raised the object to Ciel.

Ciel paused for a moment, not scared. Then he formed a smile. "I care about what happens to Selena."

I widened my eyes. Did he just confess to liking me?

Alois chuckled and gripped his object tighter. "Why?"

"Why not?" Ciel was trying to get Alois thinking. I could tell. "You should be honored you get to marry a girl like Selena. Instead, you get mad at her and leave bruises?"

I don't think I ever told him about the bruises. I don't think Sebastian would tell him either. I wanted that one a secret. How the hell did he know about that bruise?

Alois eyed Ciel. He would kill Ciel if he had the chance. I wanted to go in there an stop but my feet were planted to the crack in the door. One of the butlers has to know, or figure out, we've been gone for so long, right? I mean, Sebastian has to know that there is something wrong when all three of us leaves and hasn't returned.

I noticed a dark shadow and turned around. I leaned against the cracked door, as if hiding what Alois and Ciel were doing. I looked up to them innocently.

"Claude, you scared me a little," I said as I stood straighter, trying to make him erase what he just saw.

Keep your composure Selena, I thought as I looked to him. After that thought came the thought of, he isn't nearly as intimidating looking as Sebastian can be.

Maybe I thought that because I've seen what Sebastian can do.

"I apologize, Misstress Selena," he said dryly. "Do you know where His Highness and Master Ciel is?"

I glanced to the door I was in front of momentarily. I wasn't trying to hint it to him but I wanted to keep them my little secret for a while.

"Haven't seen them," I said, trying to keep the nervousness from my voice. It looked like his eyes were glowing.

"Hm, at least I found one of you," he said as he turned from me and started walking down the hallway looking for another room to look in. Hell, he might even look in the garden.

I let out a sigh of relief and cracked the door again. When I peered in, the two of them had threw their weapons aside and were wrestling on the ground. Alright, enough fighting. I had no idea what they were fighting about nor how they knew each other when I have never heard Alois's name before a little bit ago, but it was time to end it now.

I slammed the door open. Alois stopped struggling and Ciel kept Alois's arms pinned to the ground. Well, glad to know Ciel was winning, I thought as I tilted my head slightly.

"Seriously? What is wrong with you two? Couldn't you have waited until I wasn't here with you?" I asked.

Alois smiled, it was an evil-looking smile, but he still smiled. He pushed Ciel off of him and stood up, bee-lining it stright to me. My heart pounded and my stomach started doing flips. Oh no, what was he going to do to me now? Ciel is right there.

He took my wrist and pulled me into his arms. As his arms tightened around my body, making sure I couldn't writhe from him, he whispered in my ear, "Careful where of what you do, Selena, I might have to punish you for being too open-minded and having thoughts."

I widened my eyes in fear. "A-Alois." Alright, no one should make me studder like a rambling idiot.

"Heed my words, I can make sure no one ever sees you again."

If I was breathing, I wasn't anymore. My muscles tightened.

Ciel, by this time, was standing. After he saw my face, Ciel ran toward Alois, tackling him to the ground.

"You damned scum," he said as he punched him in the face.

"Ciel!"

When Ciel heard my voice, he stopped, made sure Alois was more pinned than before, and turned to me. When he looked at me with hatred for Alois in his eyes, tears stung my eyes. I was happy Ciel was protecting me, but I didn't want to be there anymore.

"What, Selena?"

A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. "Take me home...please."

After one more punch to Alois, Ciel got up, straightened everything and walked to me. He held out a hand and I took it.

"Come on, Selena," he said in a low caring voice. "Let me take you home."

He kept an arm around me as we left Alois laying there and made our way to the front of the manor. It was like Sebastian knew we wanted to leave because the carriage was ready for us. I took in a deep, quavered breath as I got in before Ciel.

On the ride home, I wanted to tell Ciel I heard most everything they said. I wanted to, but I was too tired to get much more out than a single word.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on Ciel's shoulder as I muttered, "Thanks, Ciel."


	16. Departing Reasons

_**Yeah, you pretty much know Ciel's feelings now. Now here's for the kicker...**_

* * *

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to leave the Phantomhive manor but I had to. I had to tell Ciel before I started packing. Knowing him, he would try his hardest to get me to stay with him. With tears stinging my eyes, I knocked on his study door, where he was doing work for the Funtom Company.

"You may enter," he called.

I opened the door after wiping the single tear that threatened to escape and run down my cheek.

"Selena, what do you need?" His voice sounded normal and almost cheerful.

I smiled at him, letting him know I accepted his welcome. "Ciel, do you want to take a break and take a walk through the gardens with me?"

He gave me half a smile before finishing what he was writing and looked back up to me. "Sure, let me finish signing these documents."

I tilted my head with wonder. "Would you like for me to wait for you here or out on the terrace?"

"Here, that way you remind me to stop working and enjoy something," he said as he finished signing one document and went to the other.

I sat down across from him on the other side of his desk. I watched him as he diligently worked and occasionally looked up, making sure I was still there. When he was at the last document, he looked to me, smiled, and dotted the 'i' and crossed the 't' on Phantomhive.

He stood up and walked from behind the desk. He stopped at me. "I'm ready if you are."

I stood up with a smile and took his extended hand. Since the incident with Alois a week ago, he's been different than the Ciel I've grown used to. There was something different about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

We walked through the manor and to the terrace where the garden was. When we descended the stairs that ended with the path to the gardens, he looked at me, wondering if I was serious about walking through the gardens.

"I am sure, Ciel," I said as I gave him a small smile.

We stepped onto the path and started walking to the far edges of it or the middle, just so we were alone.

"Selena, it's a good thing we are getting this time alone, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Ciel said.

The sun shined on his black hair. In that light, he definately reminded me of Vincent. But his eyes were his mother's.

"Really? There is something I wanted to tell you, or talk to you about," I said.

"Then this is perfect," he said as he walked down one of the rows of white roses and to another row, making sure we couldn't be found.

"Selena, I wanted to talk about what happened at Trancy's," Ciel said as he hung his head.

I looked at him as we stopped walking.

"Yes?"

"How much of it did you hear? I knew you were there for some of it."

Okay, okay, he caught me. It was my turn to lower my head. "I was there for most of it. I watched through a crack in the door."

"I knew it had to be something like that."

I turned to him with a smile when I thought about what transpired that day with Alois.

"Thanks for tackling him," I said. As unlady-like as that sounded, I was glad he did.

"You're welcome, what did he say to you?"

I shrugged. When Ciel didn't believe that, I said, "He warned me about being open-minded and thinking too much and that he could make sure no one ever saw me again."

I watched as Ciel tensed his muscles. Of course he would be a little enraged when I said that. I wondered if Ciel heard Alois or if he was mad that I was scared out of my mind and Alois was causing it.

"Ciel, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I just don't know how you will react," I said as I looked to him. He looked calm and collected. Maybe it was right to tell him now.

"What is it?"

"I believe it's time I returned home to London," I said throguh a deep sigh relieving all my nerves and nervousness.

Ciel's eyebrows hid under his hair. "Why?"

"I don't want to keep bringing you down with what I'm up to. Besides, Lizzy misses me and you have your company and worries to deal with. I don't want one of those worries to be me," I said, trying to keep my composure as Ciel just stood there. When he didn't say anything for a while, I said, "Please, Ciel, say something."

"Y-Y-You were never a burden to me, Selena," Ciel said.

I gave him a weak smile. "I am so happy to know. What about Lizzy missing me at home?"

Ciel turned from me for a second before turning back. "I do know some things have come up with the company."

"Ciel," I said, reminding him to stay focused.

"I know," he said. "I don't want you to leave, Selena. My help love you; even Tanaka does." There is his pleas of trying to make me stay.

"Ciel, I don't want to relive what happened at Alois's manor. Besides, I don't think I will be visiting there much anyway."

"Alright, as long as you never go to the Trancy manor alone, I'll let you leave."

I gave him a smile. "You know I wouldn't dream of returning to that place alone."

Soon, I was packing and preparing to come home. Sebastian had already notified my parents, and I was to return in two days. Ciel and I tried to spend as much time as we could within that time. I loved spending time with Ciel. I just hated the thought of leaving him here alone.

"This is good-bye for now, Ciel," I said as I stood in front of the door to the carriage.

"Of course," he said. He was acting dignified-something he rarely did unless he had to or he didn't like something. I knew he was acting that way because of the latter of the two. "Please promise me you'll visit when Lizzy does."

"Of course," I said with a gentle smile, letting him know I wouldn't dream of letting Lizzy come without me.

Ciel held out his hand for me to shake as a farewell. Instead, I stepped passed his hand and embraced him. After a moment of shock, he wrapped his arms around me. I resisted the tears forming in my eyes. I wiped the dripping one on Ciel's shoulder.

"I'll miss you, Ciel," I whispered.

Ciel tightened his grip on me, not saying a word.

"Lady Selena, it is time to depart," Sebastian said.

Ciel and I parted, staring at each other. I kept a hand on Ciel as I looked to the four of them staring at me.

"Mey-Rin," I said with a soft smile, "thank you so much for helping me when I first got here."

She bowed her head with a tear running down her cheek.

"Bardroy, the flame thrower is not an effective meat cooker."

He smiled and his face turned a few shades of red. "Yes, ma'am."

I turned to Finney. "Finney," I said with a softer smile. "This isn't good-bye forever. Keep the gardens looking as fabulous as this and I will definately have to come out when it's nice and walk through the gardens when Lizzy's here with me."

I turned back to Ciel. I was most grateful to him, yet I couldn't put it into words.

"Until next time, Ciel," I said as I wiped a tear with my other hand.

"Come along, Lady Selena," Sebastian said as he guided me into the carriage.

I savored the moments when my hand drifted along Ciel's sleeve and gently brushed his hand. He looked at me as I got into the carriage. As the carriage started moving, leaving, the manor, it's inhabitors, Tanaka, and Ciel behind, I sat back wondering if I made the right choice.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Sebasitan," I said with a sigh. "I'm just contemplating whether or not I made the right choice in leaving like I did. Ciel looked so miserable."

I never meant to make Ciel feel like that. I just didn't want to put him in danger. I could never live with myself if I got Ciel or Lizzy hurt. I had to deal with Alois on my own, regardless of what feud he and Ciel were having. It was then that I made a vow to make sure I never marry Alois and keep Lizzy and Ciel safe from him and his demonic-looking butler.


	17. A Phantomhive Visit

_**-sniff-sniff- Yeah, that last chapter was making me tear up. As soon as Ciel was "happy", Selena is cruel enough to rip it away.**_

* * *

Ever since I left Ciel, I regretted it. I've kept what I was thinking about from Lizzy since she was so excited to have me back home. I just missed having the comforts of Ciel's servants around me like friends and the thought that Sebastian and Ciel would always save me when I called for it. I just still felt guilty about leaving and making Ciel endure Alois alone.

Lizzy was more excited to have me back than my parents were. My parents were more concerned about my studies and if I learned anything while at the Phantomhive estate. To answer the last question, I learned a lot during my stay with Ciel and Sebastian. My studies were taken care of by Sebastian as well. He tutored Ciel, and eventually me when I began my stay.

I made my way to our gardens. It just wasn't the same. Finney and Sebastian made Ciel's gardens immaculate. They seemed perfect. I made my way to the middle of the gardens feeling slightly dissatisfied. I made my way to the middle, still making sure no one could see me. It wasn't the same though. I just wasn't. I didn't feel as welcome as I did when I stayed with Ciel.

I sat down on the grass and wodnered what changed about my home. I wanted some sort of anything to come from the Phantomhive manor and tell me they were thinking about me or something. I was tired of being looked down upon from my parents. Lizzy was just clueless, like usual.

I wondered how Ciel was doing. Even though he never said it out loud, I could tell he didn't want me to leave. I didn't want to either, but it was something I had to do. I had to in order to save Ciel from Alois. I had a feeling Alois would kill him if anything happened.

I rested my arm on my elevated knees with a tear streaming down my cheek. I could never tell or show Lizzy or my parents I missed being where I was. I just couldn't. It would make me even more distant from my parents and Lizzy might hate me.

"Selena, where are you?" I heard a voice ask in the distant. There wasn't many place to hide in. Lizzy would find me eventually, like she always does.

I stood up and brushed the grass and dirt off my dress. I walked toward the voice of Lizzy. When we met, she wrapped her arms around me in a tight, exctied embrace.

"Come on, Selena, Ciel is here for a visit!" No wonder she was excited, I thought casually.

As she pulled me along, I thought, it's only been a week and he's here?

Elizabeth dragged me into the manor and shut the door so I wouldn't escape easily. She eyed me over.

"Selena, you look positively dreadful," she said as she pointed to me. "You must change before seeing Ciel."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "You can't be serious."

She may be my twin, but I think sometimes we are polar opposites. I could care less of what I looked like when I see Ciel.

She dragged me into my room and slammed the door, making sure I wasn't going to open it and run as far as I could from her. Honestly, it's crossed my mind once or twice.

"No, this won't do," she said as she went through all my dresses looking for the right one to put me in. When she found the right one, she held it out, making sure it would clear inspection. "How about this one?"

I looked at the blue dress she was holding out. It was a different color than the one I was wearing, and it looked near about the same. I nodded. Before I could even start to change out of my "dirty" dress, Lizzy had it off of me and she was putting the clean one on. I turned around as and looked at myself in the mirror as Lizzy tied my dress up and tied the bow on the back.

"Now, come on, Selena," Lizzy said as she pushed me out of my room and down he corridor to where Ciel was waiting for us.

Lizzy stopped pushing me and we started walking normally. When we got to the parlor, where Ciel was waiting for us with Sebastian at his side like usual, Lizzy stopped me.

"Selena, Ciel is waiting in there."

"I know," I said I as I looked at the door like I could see through it. "Come on, Lizzy, Ciel is waiting."

I opened the door and let Lizzy choke Ciel before it was opened all the way. I felt the wind of her rushing in and I smiled as she wrapped him in her arms and twirled him around like he was a doll or a stuffed animal.

I walked in casually and tore Lizzy off of Ciel. "Lizzie, calm down," I said as I got her off. "You don't want to choke your betrothed to death before you two are married."

She looked at me. She seemed to stop when I mentioned how Ciel was her betrothed and that she would choke him to death doing that. She turned to me with a smile.

"Thank you, Selena," she said.

I turned to Ciel.

"Welcome, Ciel," I said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Selena," he said.

"However, it's only been a week," I said, "since I've seen you last."

Ciel turned from facing me. "I realize it has been a week since I've seen you last."

I wanted desperately to tell him I hated leaving him and the Phantomhive manor. I wanted to tell him I was thrilled that he was in front of me. But I couldn't with Lizzy around.

Ciel took a step toward Lizzy and I. "Shall we have afternoon tea on the terrace?"

I smiled at him. "Of course," I said when Lizzy said nothing.

Lizzy pranced ahead of us as Sebastian went off to aid Paula with the tea. Come to think of it, Paula has been distant from me too.

"Ciel, how did you convince my parents and Lizzy to let me stay with you at the Phantomhive manor?" I asked.

He was quiet for a second before he said, "I said you needed a break from the city and your parents thought so as well, why?"

I shook my head. "Nothing," I said. "My parents, including Paula, have been distanced themselves from me."

"That doesn't sound like them," Ciel said.

"I know, but it's true," I said.

I looked up to Sebastian as we continued to walk. "Sebastian, I have a request for you."

Sebastian stopped and waited for me. Meanwhile, Lizzy took Ciel's arm like she normally would when she's trying to convince him to do something like go find a white stag.

"Come on, silly, let's go to the terrace while Selena talks to Sebastian." She dragged him away and I was left with Sebastian alone in the corridor.

"What is it, Lady Selena?" Sebastian asked as he looked down from me.

"Sebastian, could you please find out why my parents are distancing themselves from me?" I asked. It was bothering me enough to annoy me. "I can live with Paula's distance, but it's unlike my parents."

"As you wish, my master," he said as he bowed.

When he disappeared on his mission, I walked to the terrace alone. I was preparing for my latest lie. I knew Ciel of all people would see through it since he knew how Sebastian worked. As for Lizzy, any plausable lie I'd give her she'd think was true. My parents could care less about me as of late. Seemed like it more since I've returned home.

I stopped just before I reached the terrace doors. I rehashed what I said to Sebastian quickly, making sure I was prepared for the answers, whatever they may be. When I gave him the order, like I usually did, he didn't say Lady Selena like his usual self. Instead he addressed me as his master. Since when am I his master? I knew we were under contract but I never thought of me as Sebastian's master. That title has always described Ciel, not me.

I walked onto the terrace and was greated by Ciel and Lizzy, who were waiting for me and the afternoon tea.

"Welcome back, Selena," Ciel said with a soft smile as he tilted his head slightly to the side. He sat in one of the chairs and looked like his dignified father. At first, I thought it was his father. I haven't seen Ciel smile like that in a very long time.


	18. Reasons Why

_**And the love triangle gets a little more tangled! Almost reminds me of something Shakespeare would write.**_

* * *

"Thank you, Ciel," I said as I sat in the empty chair he'd pulled out for me.

In the back of my mind, I was wondering how Sebastian was doing with the request I gave him, and why he decided to call me master. Paula poured me the tea as Lizzy went on about life when Ciel and her were married. I ignored them and watched Ciel intently. He listened about as much as I was and yet he could have fooled me if I didn't know him better.

"What do you think, Selena?" Lizzy asked me as she turned to me with that smile of hers.

"Hm?"

"What do you think of a spring wedding?" Lizzy asked. "You know we are going to get married together. I want your input."

"Oh," I said. After thinking about it a thought, I said, "How about when the lilacs are in bloom?"

"The lilacs?"

"Well, my first thought was when the roses were in bloom."

Lizzy stared at me for a second before she jumped and squealed. "That's a brilliant idea, Selena!"

I caught a look at Ciel's face. He was giving a lazy grin. Maybe he was amused with Lizzy's excitement. Or maybe he was thinking of something else.

As Lizzy went back to talking with Ciel and I listening, the door opened and I turned around to see who it was.

"Pardon the intrusion," Sebastian said. "Lady Selena, there is something you need to tend to."

"Oh, thank you, Sebastian," I said as I laid my napkin on the table and excused myself from the table.

I followed Sebastian into the house and out of the view of Lizzy and Ciel. I looked at him.

"Please say you found something," I said almost desperately.

"Lady Selena, perhaps you should ask your parents."

"If I did that, Sebastian, I wouldn't have asked you," I said. "Besides, I tried once. I never got an answer from either of them. They ignored me."

Sebastian looked at me and blinked once or twice. "Lady Selena."

"Please, don't _Lady Selena_ me, Sebastian," I said. "I thought you were supposed to follow all orders no matter the ludicrousness"

Sebastian smiled and shook his head. "There is simply putting nothing past you, is there?"

I gave him the same smile. "Nothing."

* * *

A week later, we received an invitation for a costume ball at the Trancy estate. It was in my name but I had no inclining of going. The farther away I was from Alois, the better for me. It was Lizzy who showed me the invitation addressed to me.

"Selena," she called as she burst through the door of our library. Her voice had a song in it. "Oh, Selena, something came for you."

I looked up at her, not bothering to close my book. "What is it, Lizzy?"

She handed me the invitation. "I took the liberty of opening it for you."

"Of course you did," I said as I looked at her with somewhat annoyance. I looked at it and read it carefully. I was to go and bring my sister with me. Apparently, he knows Lizzy is my twin. "We're invited to the costume ball at Alois's estate."

"Ooh," she squealed with delight. "Can we go, Selena?"

Hell no, I thought immediately. "I guess so," I said with a fake smile. "You'll finally get to meet Alois for yourself."

She squealed a high pitched squeal that only dogs could hear. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Selena," she said excitedly as she hugged me and jumped simutaniously.

As she ran to go get a costume, I thought about who might be there. Ciel would be there so they could finish their fight. Other noble kids might go because he is of noble blood, dispite the fact that he just recently came into the lime-light whereas the rest of us have been in it since birth.

"Come on, Selena, we have to pick out the perfect costume for you," Lizzy said as she ran into the library and took my wrist. She pulled me up from the seat I was in and made me drop my book. Good thing I had already read it a few times. Otherwise I would have been a little mad.

"Why?"

"Because, you must look perfect for Alois, silly," she said as she dragged me into my room and closed the door.

"Now, you must look stunning; catching Alois's eye."

I rolled my eyes. That was the last thing I wanted: catching Alois's eye.

Lizzie pulled out a shimmmering dress. It was meant as a matching one of Lizzy's. I never wore it. She held it up to her body. I forgot how it made me look like a princess and some girl that wasn't me.

"Perfect," Lizzy said. "You can be a princess like I always wanted."

I looked at her. "What will you be going as?"

"An indian."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You want me to be a princess ?"

She nodded. "Think of yourself as Cinderella or one of those fairytail princesses we knew about when we were younger."

"Okay," I said.

"Try this on," she said as she threw the dress at me.

I went behind the curtain and began changing into it. I walked out thinking I looked like a lunatic. When Lizzy saw me, she squealed again. She's really liking the squealing lately.

"You look wonderful," she said. "All you need is a crown or tiara."

"What am I? One of the Queen's daughters?"

"Whatever princess you want," she said.

I looked at the scarlet fabric and the black designs on it. It looked like something I would wear to some gala. I looked at her.

"See? You look like Cinderella," she said as she felt the fabric of the skirt.

"I feel like Juliet Capulet," I said as I turned and looked in the mirror.

The dress looked emaculate on me. It was the color and the black on it that made me think of _Romeo and Juliet_. Maybe my life was supposed to be a tragedy like ones William Shakespeare would write. Maybe I was meant to be with a sadistic little boy who poked his maid's eye until it bled. I didn't need to hear the story. I saw it and knew right away, remembering what he did to me.

"Let me go and find a tiara for you," Lizzy said as she hustled out of my room, leaving me alone.

She didn't need to go and find a tiara. Apparently I wasn't going as Juliet Capulet, I was going to be a princess like Lizzy wanted. It's a shame she doesn't know why I wanted to be Juliet in the first place. I waited until she came back. She came back with a sparkling tiara in her hand.

"This one should do," she said.

She gently placed it on my head. When I looked in the mirror, I stared at myself. I looked like royalty. Lizzy took my hair in her hands and pulled it up, keeping it there with her fingers.

"Imagine, Selena, your hair like this," she said with a smile. Her voice was soft like she was truly happy about something. "You'll truly look like a princess. This will definately make everyone stop and look at you for sure."

That's what I was afraid of, I thought as I stared at myself. If I was staring at myself, this costume would definately make Alois notice me. After that fight Ciel had with Alois, this was the last thing on my list.

"So, you're going to be an indian while I am dressed like a princess? Are you sure this sounds like us?"

"That's the point, silly," Lizzy said as she turned to me and I turned to her. "We aren't supposed to be like ourselves."

"Okay," I said uneasily.

Lizzy was missing the point of my uneasiness. I was uneasy because I hated Alois with every fiber of my being. There was no getting used to some sadistic, evil, demented boy whom I'm engaged to against my will.


	19. Mistaking Me For Lizzy

_**This is when it starts to parallel the second season of **_**Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. ****_I liked both seasons and the costume ball was one of my favorite episodes for some reason._**

* * *

I dreaded the hours as they came closer and closer to the time to leave for the costume ball. Lizzy, as my anticipation of it grew smaller and smaller, became more and more excited. Maybe she knew and was covering for me too.

I stepped into my gown for the ball and started doing my hair. Meanwhile, I heard Lizzy fussing over the headdress Paula was attempting to put on Lizzy's head. I smiled and shook my head. Of course everything had to be perfect for when everyone sees her. Before I knew it, Lizzy burst through my bedroom door, closed it, and locked it.

"Sounds like you're having fun," I said as I turned to Lizzy. She was leaning against it like she was scared of what was on the other side of it.

"Paula is trying to tear my hair out putting that headdress on." She looked at me with those eyes.

"Do you have it on you?" I asked with a smile. Sometimes Lizzy complains like that and never really means it, or it's exaggerated.

Lizzy nodded and handed me the headdress. After I fixed her feather, I gently placed it around her head and pulled out the loop her long strand of hair gave. I made sure it was on tight enough so it wouldn't fall down her face or anything.

Lizzy felt the headband part, making sure it was at the place she wanted. After, she smiled and looked up to me. "Thank you, Selena."

I smiled at her. "You're welcome," I said.

I turned back to my mirror and finished my hair. I clasped it to the side and noticed Lizzy staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said as she shook her head.

I gave her _that look_. "Something is on your mind; tell me," I said.

"You already look like a princess without the tiara," she said as she looked at me through the mirror. "You know how to look perfect without doing anything."

I smiled and set my brush on the vanity. I turned to her.

"Perfect? There isn't any meaning of that word that fits me, Lizzy. Besides, you have your own _perfect_ qualities, which is why we make a perfect pair," I said as I adjusted one of the beads she was wearing. "Now come on, we're going to be late for the costume ball."

Instantly, excitement grew within her. As she hugged me and ran out of my room, not before running right into it. I chuckled as she looked at me and rubbed her forehead. I turned back to my mirror and gently placed the tiara on my head. I looked at the red cape that matched my scarlet gown. I fastened it around my neck and walked out. It was to act as sort of a coat when we went to the party.

I walked out, making sure I wasn't stepping on my dress or the cape trailing behind me. I stepped down the steps and looked at the carriage. Lizzy was beaming with happiness. There was someone with her: Paula.

"My, my, Lady Selena, you look beautiful," Paula said as I stepped to them.

"Thank you," I said. It was as hallow as her words.

We got into the carriage. As always, Lizzy was going on about how she wondered if Ciel was going to be there and what he would be dressed as if he _did_ go. I halfway listened and thought about what would happen if Ciel was there. Seeing how their last encounter went, I wouldn't be surprised if there was another like it even if Ciel still doesn't seem like the old Ciel I knew before he went missing the second time.

"Welcome Lady Elizabeth and Lady Selena to the Trancy estate," Claude said as he bowed, letting us walk by him.

The triplets bowed as they opened the manor doors.

"Lizzy, Paula, this is where Alois lives," I said as we made our way to the ballroom. I was shocked he had a ballroom.

Once we made it into the ballroom, there were people already enjoying themselves. I didn't know Alois knew this many people. I looked around, trying to spot the threat to my sanity: Alois. As I walked around the party, Alois was nowhere in sight. I sighed with relief knowing I was safe for now.

Ciel soon came walking in with Sebastian in tow. I straightened up, watching as he walked in so dignitly. Even for a pirate, he stil looked dignified. I could see why he was a pirate. He wears an eye patch and any other costume wouldn't match it.

Just as I was going to approach Ciel, come bumbling idiot rushed by me and wrapped his arms around Ciel. He was crying uncontrolably. I stared at him. I had a feeling he knew Ciel but just because he's different doesn't mean he can go ahead and cry about it. I chuckled as Ciel pushed him off. He walked to Lizzy and said his hellos. I watched as Lizzy lit up with delight.

"Nice to see you, Lady Selena," Sebastian said as he stepped beside me.

"Nice to see you too, Sebastian," I said as I watched Ciel.

"It was hard to tell you apart from Lady Elizabeth," he said.

My muscles tightened. I hated it when people told me that. It was like I wasn't an individual when someone said that or mistook me for my clearly perkier twin sister.

"You will never tell me that again, and you'll never mistake me for my sister, got it?" I asked in a threatening voice.

Sebastian gave me that smile again and bowed. "Yes, my lady."

I lost track of what was going on, and before I knew it, Ciel and Sebastian were gone. Alois nor Claude were anywhere to be found, and Lizzy was talking to that insufferable person who balwed their eyes out at the sight of Ciel. That was until someone came out with a glass harmonica.

She stuck most of her hand into her mouth and replaced it with the other. It was a wonder she didn't gag on her hand or shove all of it into her mouth. The harmonica turned and she started to play. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard in my life. It was like angels were singing to me and for me. The sound took over my body. I couldn't stop what my limbs were doing. I wanted to get away from the sound but I couldn't; I was frozen where I stood. People started coming to destroy others. I started for the knife sitting on a table but something stopped my limbs. It wasn't some person stopping me. It was some other music. When I wasn't being controlled by anything, I looked around the ballroom to see who stopped me. I wanted to thank him. I smiled when I saw him.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I mouthed as I walked to my sister to see if she was alright.

Just as everything calmed down, I stood near my sister.

"Sorry, my guests, I was held up with some... business to tend to," Alois announced. Just as I saw him, I saw Ciel. They were fighting again. Alois was wearing a purple coat that matched his purple hat. He looked like an Earl but Ciel pulled it off much better.

Once he greeted the guests, he walked by me with a smile and faced Lizzy. He didn't honestly think Lizzy was me, did he?

"My Selena, you brought your sister with you," he said as he looked at me and back to Lizzy. "She's dressed like a princess too, no less."

I wanted to tell him he was wrong but I couldn't. For once, I was watching the catastrophe happen instead of being apart of it.

"Dance with me, Selena," he said as he took Lizzy by her one wrist. I hoped he wasn't going to leave a bruise on her like he did me. That would push me and Ciel over the edge.

I swear, boy, if you leave any trace of harm on her, I will kill you with my bare hands.

"But, Alois, I'm not-" before Lizzy could finish her sentence, Alois wisked her away to the dancefloor as others started to dance.

My hand met my forehead and I shook my head. Like I said, I hate it when people mistake me for my sister.

"Selena, why is Alois dancing with Lizzy?" Ciel asked.

I shrugged. "As I hate to say it, I think Alois thinks Lizzy is me."

Ciel chuckled. "Dance with me." he held out a hand for me to take.

I looked at him. "I thought you didn't like dancing."

"I have to make sure Alois doesn't touch Lizzy and I want your help."

I smiled as he smiled. I took his hands and he guided me onto the dance floor. I looked at Lizzy momentarily as she was waltzing with Alois. Lizzy looked scared out of her mind and confused. Unfortunately, I liked dancing with Ciel. I wanted no part in dancing with Alois even if I was engaged to him.

I looked into Ciel's eyes. I loved that color blue. They reminded me of the diamond in the ring he wore from his father. It was a Phantomhive heirloom. I still kind of wondered why Ciel was so attatched to it and pretty much guarded it with Sebastian's and his life.

As Ciel turned me, Alois spun around with my sister. Each of the boys gave each other a sinsiter look, each making a vow that they would kill the other. I knew those eyes in Ciel. He would pull it off one of these days. Since Alois wasn't nearly as well known as Lizzy, me, or Ciel, no one would really miss him.

Ciel looked back at me. He smiled when he finally saw what I was wearing. I knew he knew Lizzy dressed me.

"You look beautiful tonight, Selena," Ciel said when my thoughts made me focus on them instead of what I was really doing.

"Thank you," I said. I still felt like Juliet with or without the crown.

"Don't worry, Selena," Ciel said. "One of these days, I will kill Alois. Someone like him doesn't deserve to be living."

"I know," I said remembering the fear of him he could easy put in my eyes and within me. "Ciel, just promise me one thing.

"What is that?" Now his eyes were softer and not nearly as hard as they were a second ago.

"If you do kill him, please come back unharmed. I don't care if Alois is dead. All I care about is that you're alive," I said as I connected back with Ciel after he spun me out.

Ciel closed his eyes and opened them slowly. "I promise, Selena."

I wanted to stay in Ciel's arms like this forever. I wanted to keep his words echoing in my head as we danced. Like every good thing in my life, it came to an end. Everything did ecxept for Ciel's words. They stayed echoing in my head: "I promise, Selena." I wondered why he was so willing to promise me that. After all, I did tell him to go ahead and kill Alois, the boy I am supposed to get married to, and I wanted Ciel's safety above my own. Still, why did Ciel agree?


	20. Flashback

"Selena, I don't think I like Alois," Lizzy said nearly a week after the costume ball.

Join the club, I thought immediately not looking to her.

"Why?"

"He was talking about me to me," Lizzy said. She was still shaken up about it. I thought she would be more shaken up that she had to dance with Alois. The evil little boy of England.

"Yeah, I know," I said. I sat next to her. I didn't like seeing her so down. "We are twins though. It's always possible he couldn't tell us apart. We will meet people that just can't tell us apart."

She looked to me with a tearful smile. "Thanks."

"How was dancing with Alois? I've never got the chance to dance with him."

She just stared at me. I know she's gotten to dance with Ciel on at least one occasion because, like me, Ciel can't say no to her.

"He was an okay dancer but there is just something I don't like about him."

Yeah, I think I know what it is, I thought.

"What was it like dancing with Ciel?"

Instantly, my mind thought of what he said: "I promise, Selena." I resisted the urge to shudder. This time, his words sounded cold. Like he was determined to be victorious if they ever battled each other. But something deep in me tells me Ciel and Alois, if they do fight, will be to the death.

"He was fine," I said. "I think he was worried about you."

Lizzy turned a couple shades of pink. "Was he really?" she asked excitedly.

Way to turn your attitude around, Lizzy.

"Yes, of course he was."

Lizzy jumped up from where she was sitting and hugged me before running out of the room. I think she was going to write Ciel a letter. Mother and Father forbade her from spontaneously visiting Ciel since he has a business to run. I personally thought they stopped her because they found out Ciel helps Queen Victoria police the underworld. I'm just wondering when they'll forbid me from visiting Alois since he's the world's most evil boy alive.

I got up from the library couch where Lizzy suddenly left me and made my way to our gardens hoping no one was in there. I needed time to think. Mother and Father wanted what was best for Ciel and Lizzy's relationship. I think they're just giving me to someone without thinking twice. I know Lizzy and I are different people with _completely_ different people. But once, just once, I would like to be treated like Lizzy.

The first time I noticed the difference in the way my parents treated Lizzy and me. Lizzy and I were five years old. Lizzy, Ciel, and I just figured out that Lizzy and Ciel would be betrothed to each other, leaving me without a suitor. At the time, I could have cared less. Neither of us really had any idea what the word betrothed meant. After they told us and dismissed us to play, I lagged behind to hear the adults talk.

* * *

"Are you sure you were right in chosing Elizabeth over Selena for Ciel?" Rachel asked with a concerned tone. "Selena is after all the older of the twin girls."

I was beginning to like Rachel more and more. She sounded like my mother never did with me but did with Lizzy.

"Selena doesn't deserve someone like Ciel as a suitor. She's always reading or trying to achieve more on her studies as if that's all the suitor will like her for," my father said quickly and angerily.

Rachel and Vincent looked at each other. Apparently, there was something they knew that my parents didn't.

"You are sure you won't chose Selena? I thought it was a birthright for something like this?" Vincent asked. He had Ciel's black hair. Rachel had Ciel's deep, sapphire eyes.

"Parents can revoke the birthright. Selena isn't good for a boy like your son. She needs someone different."

Vincent and Rachel seemed taken back. I was too. I stepped away from the door and walked away, trying to brush it off. It wasn't until a couple years later that it really kicked in. Lizzy and Ciel were spending more time together, my parents purposely left me out. I started liking the solitude my parents forced me in. The only person who willingly came into my lonely world of solitude was Madame Red, or Aunt Ann as Lizzy knew her.

"What's wrong, Selena?" she asked as she sat next to me on the garden bench.

"Mom and Dad won't let me play," I said. It was a common complaint I had whenever the Phantomhive family came over.

Madame Red smiled. "I know how you feel. To be honest, I have no idea what your parents' deal is."

Tears dripped down my cheeks. Solitude made me lonely and sad. Madame Red makes it better but it's still lonely. She still had her own life to lead away from me.

Madame Red wrapped me in a hug. "Don't worry, Selena. I'll always be here for you."

She was until the Jack the Ripper incident. She ended up dying soon after Viscount Druitt's end of the season ball. Lizzy was devistated, and so was I. I just refused to cry. I didn't want my parents to see any weakness. They already thought of me as low anyway. Lizzy and I went to the funeral. Ciel showed up with a red dress. Somehow, I knew he'd do something like it. Still then, I refused to cry until I was alone in the gardens. She was the only one who understood my world.

* * *

The gardens seem to be my only safe haven at this dreadful house. My room could be invaded by parents who don't truly care. The library has been close but Mother and Father could lock it and take the key with them. At least in the gardens I can easily avoid people by moving to a different place. It was times like this when I really missed Madame Red. Even though she was a doctor, she didn't let her parents stop her when she went to get her medical degree.

Maybe I should do what I want even if it makes my parents upset with me. It's not like they care enough to notice me anyway. They proved that when I was five when they revoked my birthright of getting betrothed first.

I looked to the sky. Even after yesterday's talk with Lizzy about Alois. This was my second time heading to the gardens to escape my homelife.

"Madame Red, please, help me," I whispered. "I need some sort of change in my world."

"Selena!" the voice of my mother called from the terrace of the manor. I couldn't tell if she was displeased or not.

I started running to the manor. Even if she doesn't think of me highly, she is still my mother and I still have to obey her. I stopped running when I reached the stairs that ascended to my mother.

"This just arrived for you," she said as she held out a letter clearly addressed to me.

I ascended the stairs quickly wondering who it was from. "Thank you," I said taking it from her. I didn't bother asking who it was from. She would proceed to tell me it wasn't lady-like and walk away like usual.

I opened the letter. It was from Hannah, one of Alois's servants. It was scripted with parchment and I could tell it was written by a woman.

_Mistress Selena,  
Alois would like you to accompany him soon. Please see him the day after tomorrow. He hopes you can make it. He would like to apologize for how he acted at the costume ball as well. You are all he talks about.  
Hannah Annafellows, Alois Trancy's Servant_

Something about that letter didn't seem right. Maybe it was just me, but part of me didn't want to find out the reason Alois really wanted to see me.


	21. A-Alois?

I followed what Hannah put in her letter. She wanted me to come the day after the letter came. It didn't take much coercing to my parents to let me go. All they did was make sure I was taking Lizzy with me. I rolled my eyes as I walked away from them. They _made _me go with Lizzy when she visited Ciel when Paula was too damn busy to go with her. However, when I want to have someone with me and Lizzy is the only option, I get the response from my parents, "Don't you dare bring your sister with you when you meet with Earl Trancy." That comment always made me madder than hell.

Before my parents could say anything more, I left for Alois's estate. I honestly didn't know what was worse: my parents or Alois. Lizzy was spending her time wondering what's been going on with Ciel. He hadn't been acting right and just recently it was like he's fallen off the face of the earth, like he hasn't done that before. There has been no letter or visit from him. Something wasn't right. Instead of recruiting me to looking for the answer since I was asked to visit Alois, she roped Paula into helping her find out.

During my carriage ride, I looked to my lap and looked at the picture of Ciel and his family before it was torn apart and went up in flames. I took it from my father's study when he left the room to tend to someone at the door. I looked at it and smiled. It was when everyone was so happy. Madame Red, even though she lost everything she loved, still smiled like she would when she saw me. It was the Phantomhive family that made me want to find some suitor that could make me as happy as they were.

I was nearly asleep, holding the picture, when the carriage hit a bump and forced my eyes open. I looked out the window the carriage was riding through the trees slowly making the estate grow larger. I sighed with disappointment. I arrived too quick. I wanted some sort of chance that I could see Ciel before I went to ask him if he was planning on falling off the face of the earth, and to take me with him if he was.

The carriage reached the entrance of the manor. Claude and Hannah were waiting for me. Both bowed low when they saw me still sitting in the carriage. I hurriedly put away the picture and prepared to exit the carriage. I exited the carriage after a heavy sigh.

"Mistress Selena, His Highness is waiting for you," Claude said as he stood back up straight as an arrow. Something about him was inhuman, and the more he's around me, the more he freaked me out.

"Thank you," I said. I turned to Hannah. "Thank you for the letter, Hannah. I didn't know if Alois knew what I looked like anymore."

I was still a little mad about him mistaking me for Lizzy. I didn't know we had alike personalities. Or maybe, he was purposely doing it to tick me off.

Hannah bowed her head. "You're welcome." She turned to walk into the house. "Young Master has been talking about and wanted to see you as soon as he could."

As much as I was doubting it, it was nice to here someone wanted me for once. There was something in the way she said "Young Master" that made em wonder if there was something they weren't telling me.

As soon as I stepped into the manor, there was a different feeling to it. A different aura. Everything looked the same as before, but the feelings of everything changed. Part of me wanted to turn around and tell Claude and Hannah to forget it. The other part of me was yelling at me to finish what I started. But, why did the aura feel so different?

"This way, Mistress Selena," Claude said as he lead me down one of the long corridors and into the tea room. That was a new addition. When we stopped, he opened the door and bowed. "He is waiting for you in here, Mistress Selena."

I looked where he stepped, making sure I wasn't going to step on his feet on my way in. When I finally looked up to see a blond-haired Alois, I stopped and gasped, covering my hand with my mouth. Alois changed his hair color. It was the same as Ciel's. His back was too me. But it wasn't Alois's hair that freaked me out the most. It was when Alois turned to face me.

"Welcome back, Selena," he said with a smile.

I staggered back, hitting the closed door that gave to way to me.

"C-C-Ciel, what are you doing here?" I asked as the clutched the door knob. He wasn't Alois at all. He was still wearing his eyepatch that covered Sebastian's mark.

"Ciel? You mean Earl Ciel _Phantomhive_, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, meaning you," I said, still freaked out.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, Ciel is dead. I am Earl Alois Trancy, your betrothed. Do you remember me now, Selena?"

I shook my head as I dropped to my knees. Ciel's body dropped to his knees across from me, lightly touching my arm. "What's wrong, Selena?"

"Y-Y-You're not Alois. You're Ciel Phantomhive. You're the guardian of the Underworld for Queen Victoria. You are contracted with Sebastian Michaelis along with me." I lifted his right hand and showed him the silver band with the blue diamond on it. "Your father gave this ring to you just before he died. Or, that's what you told me when I asked you about it after we heard from you again after their murders. Ciel, you've battled grim reapers, angels, and demons," I said as I looked at him and cupped his cheek.

"No, I am Alois Trancy. I am engaged to be married to you, Selena Midford. I am contracted to Claude. I lost everyone I knew and loved in a fire that destroyed everything."

"No, Ciel, a fire claimed the old manor and the lives of your parents. Tanaka lived and still serves you to this day. You're not engaged to me. You're engaged to my twin sister, Elizabeth, who likes to be called Lizzy."

"No," he said as he shook his head.

"Ciel, there is something else, too," I said as a tear dripped down my cheek. I pulled his face closer to me and I kissed him. My lips touching his soft ones. When we parted, he blinked a couple times, like he was trying to revert back to Ciel. "I'm in love with you."

I stood up, brushing my tears away. "I am going to go now. I can't take this anymore."

I walked out of the tea room and down the long corridor. I ran out of the Trancy manor with every intention of never returning no matter how much my parents beg me to, if they ever. I got into the carriage, and as it took off, I pulled out the picture. That was definately Ciel in there. Something happened and I want to know what it was.

I sniffed in a few remaining tears, telling myself to be strong.

There was a deep sigh. "Two boys with familiar pasts dealing with the flmaes of hell. Oh I love a good tragedy!"

I jumped and shoved my body to the wall of the carriage. "Who the hell are you?"

He was definately strange in appearence. He had long, blood red hair that rested on his bangs and cascaded down the length of his back. He wore a red coat and a white shirt. Clearly he was from the asylum. Either that or he needed to be in an asylum.

"I am Grell Sutcliff, Grim Reaper Extrodinaire," he said as he bowed as much as he could while sitting down.

I cocked an eye brow. "Seriously, you are a grim reaper?" I was more excited than scared now. His type of creature was in my favorite book. The one about contract demons.

"Yes, I am, and you are an unusual girl," he squealed. Damn, he was just like Lizzy just in guy form.

I rolled my eyes. If Ciel can handle them, I can too.

"What is your name?"

"Selena, Selena Midford," I said as I sat up straighter. To hell with being dignified when it clearly doesn't matter when you're dead.

"Ah, I think I was sent on an assignment to harvest the soul of someone you know." I looked at him plainly. "A wretched young lad by the name of..." I swear, if he says Ciel, I will strangle that reaper myself without Sebastian's help. "Jim Macken."

"Sorry, I don't know a Jim Macken," I said as I shook my head.

"Ah, now he goes by the name of Alois Trancy," he said nonchalantly.

My blood boiled by the mere mention of his name. I clasped my hands around the grim reaper's neck.

"Mention him again, and I will use _your_ sythe to harvest _your_ soul."

Grell pushed me off of him. "You, young lady, are something to reckon with." He looked out the carriage window to the sky. "Like my beloved Bassy."

"Bassy?" I shook my head. "What were you saying before you scared the living hell out of me?"

Screw speaking like a lady, my day's been shot to hell anyway.

"I was talking about the two boys. You saw something...a little out of the ordinary, didn't you?"

"Alois wasn't there. Ciel was."

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive; he's gotten stranger as time's gone on."

I shook my head. He was just as bad as Lizzy.

"He has, please say you have some explaination."

"I don't know, it's something about the ring he wears and his soul being taken. It's not like Will tells me anything anymore. You mess up and get demoted a couple times and Will will never trust you again." Grell crossed his arms on his chest in a disappointed manner. Was he really that mad about it?

I chuckled. Grell looked at me. "You're a different little girl, yet you look familiar somehow. Have we met before?"

"Doubt it," I said as I sat back and looked at him. "No offense, but I've never seen anything with the likes of you."

Grell seemed taken back. "I'm serious. I know I've seen you before."

"I'm serisous that I've never seen _you_ before in my life. You might want to ask my twin sister...wait...never mind," I said. I gave it a second thought just as the words came out of my mouth. "You'd freak her out more than me."

"You have a twin?!"

I laughed. "Yes, she looks just like me, but with pig tails on either side of her head."

Grell gasped. "It was your sister I met! It was only mistaken identity."

"Yeah," I said as I glared to the side. "I get that more than you know."

Grell stared at me. "You know, you're nothing like your twin sister like Bassy is nothing like those dreadful demons."

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "Bassy?"

"Yes," he said after he was done squealing like a little girl. "Bassy. Although some people know him as Sebastian."

My stomach twisted into knots. I would have never in a million years thought Sebastian was like that in anyway.

"Funny, no one thinks Bassy is like that though. Neither does Will," Grell said with thought.

"Will? Who is Will?"

"Oh, the head grim reaper, William T. Spears. Get on his good side and he'll let you do anything."

Anything. I might have to hold Grell to that, I thought as the carriage made it's way home.

"So, where did you come from?" I asked as I turned to him

Just like that, he was gone. He disappeared as if out of thin air. Maybe he was there to temporarily get my mind off what that happened at the Trancy estate... or would it be Phantomhive? So, if Ciel is now Alois Trancy... what happened to the other one? Ciel didn't actually _kill_ him, did he?


	22. The Book

_**The arrival of GRELL!**_

* * *

As if things with Ciel being Alois now and the mysterious visit from a grim reaper agent wasn't as weird as things were going to get, I was soon visited by Sebastian. A very desperate looking Sebastian. It wasn't like he knocked on the front door in the middle of the afternoon either. He came in just as I wished Lizzy good night as we went into our bedrooms for the night.

"Lady Selena," he said as he emerged from the darkness of the shadows the night cast.

I jumped. It was just a day full of jumping isn't it? I placed a hand over my chest feeling my heartbeat pound against my chest. You'd think that if I was contracted with a demon nothing could scare me... wrong!

"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you with Ciel?" I asked almost completely forgetting what I saw at Alois Trancy's estate. Then I remembered after I said it. "Oh, sorry."

"I am worried about My Lord."

"Yes, so am I," I said honestly. "I saw him today, Sebastian. But something was off."

Sebastain stepped closer to me, clearly interested.

"Alois's servant, Hannah, sent me a letter asking me to visit Alois because he wanted to see me. When I got there, Ciel was there and not Alois. He said he was Alois. He _believed_ he was Alois." I fought back the tears. "I tried to convince him he wasn't Alois."

"That's because Claude fused his memories with Alois's."

I gasped. "W-What? Is that even possible?"'

"Yes, if a human's soul is taken, and somehow placed back, it can be fused with another of a similar past. Alois Trancy has a similar past."

"They do?"

"Yes, their worlds were destroyed by flames," Sebastian said. Then he lowered his eyes. "Funny, I don't think Alois is even an Earl to begin with."

I looked at him with wonder. "What? Trancy is an Earl name. Why would you think that?"

"It is not the name I am concerned about, Lady Selena," he said. "It's the person with the name, or the person who used to have the name."

"Used to? Sebastian, tell me what happened. That's an order." He maybe more intimidating than Claude but I can still order him. He and I still have a contract.

Sebastian sighed before looking to me again. "Young Master stabbed Alois."

"What?" You mean to say, he did manage to kill Alois? "Ciel actually killed him?"

Sebastian shook his head with an amused smile. "No, he was alive when Young Master and I left."

"Calude," I said without thinking. It wouldn't have surprised me if Claude killed Alois. My question was why.

"Claude?" Sebastian looked at me. "Claude wouldn't kill Alois until their contract was complete."

"Alois had a contract with Claude?" I asked. When he nodded, I added, "That explains quite a bit." I looked to Sebastian. "Promise me you will return Ciel to his original state. You know, when he knew he was Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of Funtom, and Guardian of the Underworld."

"You mean, before you saw him today?"

"Do one better, please."

"Is that an order, Lady Selena?" he asked, looking for the magic word for him to carry it out.

I looked at him with a stright face. "Yes," I said. "Bring Ciel back to the state he was before the fires of London." Let's face it, I thought, I loved Ciel most when he was there. Since then, he's changed.

"As you wish, my young master," he said as he bowed and turned to the window where he came from.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I said as he disappeared out my window. When he was gone, I walked to my changing curtain and changed for bed.

I looked out the window once my nightgown was on. I knew it was going to be one of the longest nights of my life. I looked out to the moon. It was a good thing of Sebastian to start going after Ciel at night. No one can see him as easily at night.

Night.

The night; darkness where my new life with Sebatian and Ciel when I contracted with Sebastian to save Ciel. I still remembered that day like it was yesterday. I remembered what I was wearing and how it felt to have almost lost Ciel forever. I even remembered how it felt to get my demon mark when Sebastian and I made the contract.

I lightly touched my shoulder where Sebastian decided to put his seal. I still have no idea why he had a smile on his face or why he picked my shoudler as a place to brand me. After all, he did pick Ciel's eye as a place to stamp his seal.

I thought about Ciel's smile. He never smiled that often, but when he did, it was like I could see his father in him. When he's older, I told myself, he is going to look just like his father. His father was handsome, of what I remember of him. No wonder Madame Red told me she fell for him before he married Rachel.

Thinking of that made me think of Lizzy and me. Lizzy, since she found out her and Ciel were betrothed to each other, has loved Ciel with everything. I've loved Ciel for as long as I can remember even if my parents thought I didn't deserve Ciel. Besides, who figures out who I deserve or not?

I looked to the moon and stars in the dark navy sky. "Madame Red, I know I said I wanted things to change, but I didn't want them to change this quickly and I sure as hell didn't want Ciel to think he was Alois."

I got up from my seat and made my way over to my bed, where I still kept the book I loved hidden. I pulled it out from under my pillow and walked back to where I was sitting. I opened it, making sure I coudl still read it with the moonlight. I flipped it to the demon chapter, like I always did after visiting Ciel and before I contracted with Sebastian.

"_Demons, sometimes known as the devil, are crafty creatures who feed on the souls of the humans they contract with._" Yeah, no kidding. "_Sometimes, the demons, in order to be close to those they contract with, will pose as a friend, brother, or, in the case of nobility, a butler._" Alright, I should ave guessed that one when Ciel showed up again and he had a butler dressed in black by his side. "_Demons crave a pure soul. One that has seen so much carnage but still remains loyal to whoever they were before the contract was made with their demon._" There is no such thing. Not even Ciel at that "perfect soul" this book talks about. "_There is a rare demon that can contract with two souls at the same time. The circumstances are proof that it can be done. However, saving someone is one of those circumstances where it depends on the demon."_ I read a little closer. Maybe I didn't think or read close enough when I read this all those times. Maybe there was something I missed. "_Demons, when contracted to one, is obligated to save them as much as they can. They have the ability to._" I widened my eyes when I read that. I didn't need to contract with Sebastian, although it was the best night of my life when I did. He would have saved Ciel anyway. Glad to know my plea was shot to hell. "_Demons also possess the ability to make humans into demons themselves. However, it is only with a pure soul. Typically, the person turned into a demon will disappear or fake their death in order to avoid people looking for them._" Maybe that's what Alois did when I went to see him. Maybe. "_When a demon contracts when a soul, the more noticible it is, the more bonded they are to each other." _I touched my mark. Since I couldn't see it, I wondered how noticible it was. Was it anything like Ciel's? Or was it something you had to look closely for? Then I remembered Ciel seeing it for the first time. Yes, it was noticable. "_There is a rare demon that shows a stronger connection than demon and soul. They start to care about their victims._" If I didn't know anything, I knew that Sebastian and Ciel did not fall under that category. I knew Ciel depended on Sebastian a lot, but I wouldn't think that Sebastian would _care_ about Ciel.

I looked back to the moon, wondering what was happening with Sebastian since Ciel thinks he is Alois. After all, I did order him to bring Ciel back from whatever hell Claude put him in. Please, please, please, I thought, please make sure Ciel is safe. I don't know who I was directing that towards, but I just wanted it to happen since I knew something terrible was going to happen.


	23. I'm Sorry

_**Yes, that book that Selena read was just improv'd by me.**_

* * *

That night was the longest night ever. It didn't even compare to the night when I contracted with Sebastian. I would fall asleep, thinking it would all end if I closed my eyes and awaited morning. It seemed like everytime I closed my eyes, I'd wake up thinking something big happened and I missed it. I didn't want to miss anything big, yet I knew I was tired. That was until I had what I thought was a dream. I couldn't tell. Everything felt so real. The emotions, the faces, everything.

"Selena?" I heard a voice calling from a distance. It echoed and resinated in my head.

"Ciel?" My voice echoed a little bit as I turned around and looked for Ciel to appear somewhere.

"Selena," Ciel said as he appeared from the all black world we were in.

"Ciel," I called as I ran to him. "Is that really you?"

Ciel nodded his head. "I want to thank you for everything you did for me."

Oh," I said, taken back a little. "You're welcome." Now was my chance. "What happened to you when you disappeared?"

Ciel bowed his head a little, like he was thinking. Or maybe he was remembering. "Selena, in due time, I will tell you. I promise on the demon that we're contracted to. However, there is someone else who would like to talk to you."

Alois appeared from the blackness. My heart skipped a beat with fear. Was he going to do to me now?

"Nice to see you again, Selena," he said. He wasn't like himself at all. Usually, he would make sure I was writhing in fear before he spoke like that.

"You too, Alois," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking like my knees were.

"I wanted to tell you myself what happened," Alois said. Ciel looked at him with disgust. "Sorry, _we_ wanted to explain to you everything."

"I'm all ears. You can start with why the hell you decided to engage yourself to me, or what hole your crawled out of." Ciel snickered a little.

Alois looked at Ciel with an angered expression on his face. "I do owe you a lot of explanation."

"No kidding," Ciel said.

"I decided to be betrothed to you because you have a title. As for the _hole_ I crawled out of, you and Ciel should know this." Ciel and I looked at him. I stepped a little closer knowing that if Alois tried anything, I know Ciel would make it right. "My real name is Jim Macken. My brother and I were treated horribly in the town we lived in. One day, after giving my brother my usual about how life would be if everyone who treated us terribly died, the town was set in fire and everyone in the town died. My brother included."

I widened my eyes. "So you contracted with Claude?"

"Yes, I just wanted someone to care about me. Sort of how like Ciel cares about you," he said. Wait, how did Alois know about that?

Ciel and I simutaneously looked at each other and blushed. This has to be a dream, I thought; Ciel doesn't blush.

Alois turned to the darkness behind him. "I must go now." Alois stepped to me. He took my hand lightly, like a true gentleman, and kissed it. This time wasn't sleezy or anything. "It was a pleasure to have met someone like you, Selena. Whoever marries you is one lucky man."

"Thank you, Alois," I said with a smile. This time it was sincere.

Alois stepped away and towards the darkness he was once staring at. He looked to Ciel. They shared a nod before Alois stepped into the blackness and I never heard from him again. I turned to Ciel.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?"

Ciel smiled. "It will be explained. Let's say Alois and I came to an agreement."

I never knew Alois was the negotiating type. I shurgged off the thought.

"I wanted to ask you something, Selena," Ciel said after the moment's pause.

"Yes?" My heart started pounding. I stepped closer to him.

"What happened when I _thought_ I was Alois?"

I felt myself turn a shade of pink. "You confused me. I tried to explain to you that you weren't Alois. It didn't work." I wanted to leave out that we kissed. It's not something I wanted to tell him right away.

"Odd, I remembered seeing you."

Don't say you remember us kissing. That would just ruin this. Ciel looked at me, like he knew my feelings for him.

"Selena, we will see each other out of this place. I promise. For now, I must go." Ciel looked dispassionate but his eyes were disappointed. "Until next time, Selena." He took my hand and kissed it and then hugged me.

As I still surrendered to the shock, Ciel whispered in my hear, "I'll miss you."

When we parted, he ascended into the darkness. As he faded and I couldn't see him no longer, I felt abandoned. Alois wasn't there anymore and neither was Ciel. I was alone in the darkness. So, where was Sebastian?

"I'll miss you too, Ciel," I said as I dropped to my knees. I regretted not telling him to his face. I could tell him I loved him when he thought he was Alois, but I can't tell him I would miss him to his face?

* * *

I jolted out up from my pillow. I didn't remember how I made it to my bed. Everything was a dream, right? Ciel didn't really hug me and Alois never really apologized? I got out of bed just before the sun rose to make the colors fade into the normal of the daylight. Something big happened to them last night. I felt it deep within me. I just wanted to know what.

I got ready as I normally did for the day, as if nothing happened and I slept all night. I wondered if I anything happened and if anything that happened last night while Ciel and Alois talked to me in my dreams. Wait, Alois and Ciel hate each other? Why would they see me in my dreams together?

I shook off my weird, realistic dream and made my way to the breakfast. Lizzie had already coaxed Paula to allow us to eat on the terrace. It truely was a beautiful day.

"Oh, Selena, after breakfast, there were packages that came for each of us," Lizzie said as we ate. Once again, since I was around Lizzie, they refused to join us.

"Packages?" I asked. "Who from?"

"I don't know," she answered. "It wasn't someone we knew."

"Hm." Then who was it and what were they dropping off, I thought.


	24. Heartbreak

_**Could it really be possible? Did Ciel and Alois actually go to see Selena?**_

* * *

"I went to see Ciel this morning," Lizzy said just after my thought ended.

"Oh? When did you do this?" I asked thinking, I've been up most of the night, how come I didn't hear you leave at all?

"Early this morning," she said excitedly. I wondered if she knew what was supposed to happen last night. "I was there before he got up."

I raised my head. Well, maybe then I was asleep for once last night.

"He was happy for once." Now that really perked my interest. Ciel has never looked truely happy since his parents' deaths. "He even asked me to dance."

I smiled at my younger twin's smile. She was happy that he asked her to dance for once instead of her forcing him to dance like all the other times. Maybe it was Ciel who sent them to us. He would be the only one we knew who would acknowlege both Lizzy and me.

After breakfast, when Lizzy dragged Paula with the mystery package in tow into the den, I headed to the free solitude of my room. I sat on my bay window seat, where I spent the majority of my night last night, and looked at the package. It was black with a decoative ribbon, tied like a gift would be for Christmas. I wondered who it was from.

I untied the white and black stripped ribbon. Somehow, it reminded me of Sebastian. I leeled back the black wrappings. My heart pounded as I looked at the lid, wondering if Sebastian himself was going to pop out of it like he did the shadows last night. I braced myself as I lifted the lid, expecting everything but what was inside. Blue silk was a lollipop with a card under it. I lifted the lollipop with wonder. It was a Funtom Company lollipop. I could tell by the wrapper around it. I sat the lollipop next to me on the bed and lifted the card.

_In Memory of Ciel Phantomhive Who died at Aug. 26, 1889 AGED 13 YEARS_

Something wasn't right here. I reread the card. It dawned on me what the card meant. The card fluttered to the floor as I clasped my hand around my mouth. Tears filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. Ciel can't be dead, I thought. Sebastian and I had a contract. I gave him an order to fulfill. He was supposed to take me when he took Ciel's soul. That was the binding part of our contract, when Sebastian could take my soul.

I heard the ill-fated scream. Lizzy just found out. I looked toward my door, waiting for the reflection of me to burst through the door. Before that happened, I picked up the card and reread it, making sure my tears weren't empty. Sebastian wouldn't let Ciel die without taking his soul, and Sebastian can't take Ciel's soul without taking mine too.

"Selena," Lizzy's sorrowful voice called.

I waited for the bedroom door to swing open hitting the wall. Before I knew it, the oversized door shot open and Lizzy ran in. She ran to me. I stood up and waited for her. She clutched my dress when she reached me. It was time to stop thinking about how Ciel "died" and focus on Lizzy.

"Oh, Selena," she sobbed into the shoulder of my dress. "He's dead; Ciel's dead."

I was thankful she was on the other side and couldn't see my demon's mark if she tried. I held her tightly, trying not to focus on what she was saying. Even though I knew it couldn't be possible because I was still here, it still hurt when I thought about it. I never got to tell him all I wanted to say to him. I knew what happens when I hold everything in and wait until the last minute to tell the person.

"It's going to be alright, Lizzy," I whispered, trying my best to comfort her.

I wanted to tell her to start moving on, but I wasn't even sure I was ready to start moving on.

"I can't believe he is just gone," she said into my shoulder. "We were supposed to marry."

I rolled my eyes when I thought about how jealous I had been whenever Lizzy talked about it. Now, I would give most anything to have it back. I just wanted her to be happy again and stop crying. I remembered what she was like after Madame Red died. I was sure she was crying for those who couldn't, which included Ciel and me for sure.

"I know, I know," I said softly as I pat the back of her head.

I was fighting back the tears as she spelled out what kind of wedding she wanted and who was going to be there. It was like she was trying to console herself. I half listened to what she was saying. It was either to keep me from breaking down and crying with her or to not focus on what she was saying because I knew it would never happen for her. Maybe it was a mixture of both. Either way, I had to be the strong one while Lizzy was breaking down thinking about how she just found out Ciel was dead after she had just seen him that morning.

"We danced," Lizzy said as she gripped me tighter.

"I know," I repeated, sounding like an idiot. I know that it makes people who are sobbing wrecks feel better, but to the person who isn't the wreck, it kind of makes you feel like a bumbling idiot. "Listen, you can cherish that moment for the rest of your life. Everytime you miss him, just look back and remember that."

Lizzy nodded her head on my shoudler. When she stepped from me, exposing the soaked shoulder she was crying on, she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. I looked at her. We maybe identical twins but I was still older than she was. I was still the older sister.

"Just try to keep your head up, and until the funeral, try to be strong like Madame Red was until the very end."

Lizzy nodded her head in agreement. "I'll try until the funeral." At the word funeral, tears started dripping down her cheeks and off her chin again. Soon, she stopped and wiped them away.

She soon left my room, leaving me alone and making me feel even more lonelier. I was lonely before. Now that I know I couldn't escape this hell I call my life, it seemed to dwell and sit on me like some happiness-sucking shadow. I started to wish my dream was real and that I had gotten the chance to tell Ciel how I felt for him wihtout him thinking he was Alois.

I snuck out of my room and made my way to the gardens. When I was sure I was hidden, I looked to the sky and stared up at it.

"Sebastian, you lied to me," I started as I sat down near an asile of flowers that grew and helped hide me from my parents. I didn't need them asking me how the hell I managed to kill my twin sisters dream and my betrothed at the same time. "You told me you would bring Ciel back safely. Well, look at him now. He's dead and it is all your fault." A tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my cheek. "I gave you an order, Sebastian, and you couldn't fulfill it."

I looked back up to the sunny day. It just didn't seem as bright as it used to anymore. It seemed...darker. It seemed like a perpetual darkness was ascending onto England. Without Ciel around to guard and police the Underworld while Scotland yard guarded the light and everyone who thought life was normal and no bad ever happened in good ol' England. The same people who would spit on the America's if given the chance. But, that's mostly nobelmen now. So, without Ciel, who is going to police the Underworld like he did for Queen Victoria?


	25. Undertaker

_**-sniff-sniff- To be honest, writing that last chapter made me tear**__ up._

* * *

Lizzy and I went into London to buy fabric for Ciel's funeral. Lizzy didn't want to be alone anymore. She already thought Ciel died because of her. Or at least she acted like it. I went along with everything because I can't stand the looks my parents gave me. Judging from the looks, I bet they blamed me for the sudden "death" of Ciel. I had nothing to do with it...this time.

"Lizzy, I am going to see you at home. I need to do something alone. I'll be back home before you know it." I looked at her with a soft smile to ease her. I knew I hadn't been acting the same since the news. I was still wondering how Ciel could have died and how I was still alive. I pondered over that thought for countless hours.

She gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it," I said as I gave her the reassuring smile she needed to listen to what I was saying.

Lizzy jumped from her seat to me, wrapping her arms around me. She nestled her head on my shoulder. "Please come home soon," she said, her voice filled with sadness.

"I will," I promised her. I said it in the same whispered tone she said hers in.

I never knew I could miss her squeals or her laugh or how excited she'd get when she talked about her future after her and Ciel were married.

After we parted, I looked at her. "I'll be home as soon as I can." I gave her another smile.

Lizzy nodded. After quick good-byes, Lizzy sat back down as I closed the carriage doors. I watched at the carriage that brought Lizzy and me into the heart of the city disappear into the crowds of other carriages and people. When I was sure it was gone, I turned to the road ahead of me, thinking about where I was heading: to the Undertaker.

I had to asked how to get to the road a couple times before I made it to the road the Undertaker's shop was on. I stood in front of it unknowing of what to expect. After taking in a deep breath, I opened the door. If anything, I'd die in there and that wretched, red-haired grim reaper can harvest my soul.

I stepped in and saw what a typical funeral parlor would look like. Coffins and caskets were scattered throughout the place. Smelling salts filled the air. Embolming fluids were placed neatly on the shelves behind the desk. So, what was so different about this undertaker Ciel liked?

"Mr. Undertaker?" I called as I stepped further in and closed the door behind me.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've had a child come into my humble shop," the Undertaker said as he appeared from a coffin, scaring the hell out of me. "Welcome, young one."

"You must be the Undertaker Earl Ciel Phantomhive went to for information," I said as I stood in front of him, trying to act remotely as dignified as Ciel once was. On the outside, I was fearless and stood tall. The inside was different; I was shaking and scared of this man standing in front of me. At least, if I died, I was in the right place.

"Ah, a shame what happened to the young Earl," he said. "Now, why are you here, Young Miss?"

"I want to know if you received Ciel's body," I said. I just had to know if Ciel was really alive, or if he was dead and Sebastian couldn't harvest his soul.

Undertaker stopped, his covered hands touching his chin. I wondered if he even had hands to begin with; they were all buried under the sleeves of his robes. "No, Miss, I haven't," he said. He looked at me. "You seem familiar somehow."

I closed my eyes and opening them a second later. "Yes, I have a twin, Elizabeth, whom Ciel had a soft spot for. Perhaps you are thinking of her."

"Aye, perhaps," he said. "Your name is?"

"Selena," I said. To hell with honorifics. It doesn't matter who you were when you're dead. I've come to realize this a long time ago.

"Miss Selena, it is a pleasure to meet you before you died. Now, for more information next time, I just require one thing. I did the same for the Young Earl."

I stepped back wondering what kind of sick mind he had. "Yes?"

"Give me the gift of laughter and you can read me like an all-knowing book," he said.

I widedened my eyes. Alright, seems easy enough. I'll have to keep it in mind later.

"Thank you, Undertaker," I said as I stepped away. Knowing that he hasn't seen Ciel's body only meant one thing: Ciel isn't really dead. "His memorial is the day after tomorrow. Since you knew him before he died, I figured you might want to come to pay your respects."

The Undertaker nodded, telling me he understood what I said. "Where is this _memorial_?" Okay, maybe he knew something was up like I did.

"The same church where Madame Red's funeral was," I said. I thought it was weird how Ciel's memorial would be held in a church, yet the gates of paradise would never open for him and he'd be eaten by a demon named Sebastian. Yes, he'd never get into paradise with the demon part. He'd be going to hell with me, and I was quite alright for that.

I started walking home. I knew my parents wouldn't have cared if I never went back to that dreaded manor again. I was just going back for Lizzy. I couldn't break my promise to her. I knew that would kill her more than finding out about Ciel's death.

I stood in front of the manor gates, staring at the manor like it wasn't even mine and I dreamed of living in a place like that. After a deep sigh, I opened the gates and started down the pathway. I walked into the door, wondering if my parents even knew I didn't come back with Lizzy. It was no secret they blamed me for Ciel's death. They just found out about Alois's death. Hell, they could've blamed me for that cupcake too. After all, I am the troubled daughter of the Midford family and estate.

"Selena, you're back!" Lizzy squealed exictedly as she ran and wrapped her arms around me. I was so realived to hear that again, then I was almost annoyed with it when I heard it. I think that I was more relieved she was excited again.

"Yes, of course," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "I promised you I would be back before you knew it."

"Mother and Father didn't ask where you were," she whispered. "Paula did though." At least Paula cares enough for me to ask.

At least someone in this house besides Lizzy wonders about me, I thought. I parted from her.

"Lizzy, what would you like to do today?" I asked her.

"Chess."

"Chess?" I chuckled. "Lizzy, you don't know how to play chess. You told me Ciel taught you some but you never learned to play."

"Oh," she said, her excitement taken down a notch. "How about you read to me like you used to when we were younger?"

I used to read to Lizzy a lot when we were younger. It was always the time between tutors and when the weather isn't pleasant. It's usually during winters and rainy days when we are told to be quite in the house.

"Alright, Lizzy," I said as I nodded. "What do you want me to read?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she half-dragged me to the library we had in the manor and sat me on the couch.

"What would you like to read, Lizzy? You haven't answered me yet," I said, trying to be strong for her.

All she did was smile. I was beginning to think it was the same book she would have me read to her everytime we had one of those days. I looked around the library, watching her pick out a book. I smiled as I watched her look at all the books. She finally grabbed one and skipped merrily back to me.

"I want you to read this one," she said as she handed me the book.

I looked at it as I took it from her and smiled. It was the same book I used to read to her when we were younger. "Of course I will read this to you, Lizzy."


	26. A Funeral

I woke up the day of Ciel's funeral in the library with a book in my hand and Lizzy gone from my side. Maybe she woke up early and went to her bed for when Mother and Father came for her. I looked out the window and noticed it was just before sunrise. I closed the book and walked out of the library to the terrace door. I wanted to see the sunrise first hand. Maybe it will send some sort of sign that everything will make sense eventually.

The sun came up but the sunrise wasn't as emaculate as it should have been. It was going to be a sunny morning for Ciel's funeral day. How ironic. Ciel was one of the darkest people I knew. The day reminded me of Madame Red's funeral. She was wearing white like every other woman, but the color never fit her like red did.

I changed into my new black dress and did my hair into a low side-ponytail. The curls cascaded down my right shoulder. I slipped on the shawl and made sure I could keep my demon's mark covered at all times. Since trying to figure out what actually happened to Ciel, I noticed my demon's mark stayed. Was that supposed to happen? I scanned myself in the mirror on my vanity. It was definitely something appropriate for a funeral. Still, it seemed like I wasn't going to Ciel's funeral.

"Selena," Lizzy called from behind my door. I thought it was odd that she wasn't busting through it today. "Selena, are you ready yet?"

I turned to my door and made sure my demon's mark was still covered. When I was positive, I walked to my bedroom door and opened it. Lizzy stood there clad in black. Her shoes were black and her dress still had ruffles and lace but it was still black. At least her eyes weren't red...yet.

"Lizzy," I said as I looked at her. "Are _you_ ready?"

She looked at me. I tried to show some feeling for her even though I felt numb of everything. I knew she was wondering where my emotions went since learning about Ciel's death. The truth is, I forgot about my emotions. I don't know how it happened but it did and I was wondering if, after the funeral, I would remember them and feel again. I know Lizzy would like that a lot.

"Yes," she said solemnly. "I'm ready."

With the way she said that, I felt something again. I almost felt a tear escape. When I heard her defeated voice shaking and almost close to tears. This was it, I thought; this was going to be the last time we would see Ciel forever.

I walked with her to the carriage, ignoring my parents just as they ignore me. They both stared at me like I wasn't a Midford like them. I ignored them as we got into the same carriage. I was surprised they didn't take one and have Lizzy and I take another. But, no, I thought as I thought about it on the way to the funeral, they want the facade that we are a proper family.

The carriage stopped at the same place Madame Red's funeral was. It was the same marble building with the same flowers lining the path to the doors. I got out last-I was sort of forced to by my father-and stared at the place where everyone who was close to Ciel could see him for the last time.

"Come on, Selena," Lizzy said as she took my hand and guided me into the building.

My parents stared at Lizzy and glared at me. I ignored them. Being emotionless has given me time to step away from my life and think. My parents have always put Lizzy before me, their oldest. I might not ever hear the reasoning behind my parents' actions, but, at this point, I don't care.

I slipped out of Lizzy's hand and stopped just before we were fully in the sanctuary. I slowly walked up to where the body was supposed to be. My parents and Lizzy were already up there like they were a family without me. I stood back and watched them. When they stepped away, I slowly walked up, taking in everything and wondering if this is what my funeral would look like. I closed my eyes momentarily, thinking: No, my parents wouldn't have a funeral like this. They would have one just like this for Lizzy though.

I approached the front cautiously. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again. Ciel's "body" was laying there in the bed of white rose petals. He loved white roses since before the deaths of his parents. I looked at his bodies. It wasn't him. It most definately wasn't Ciel. Only I knew it. If it were anyone else, they would have thought it was him no problem. It looked almost exactly like him. The dummy wore all black, except for the white shirt under. His eyepatch was still on and he wore the rings Ciel wore since his parents died. The only thing that told me he was a dummy was a faint line where the dummy was sewn at the wrist.

I walked to the back of the room, walking right passed my own family. I sat down and bowed my head as the ceremony began. Soft tears dripped from people. There was a lot of people hear. Some of them were from Scotland Yard. Ciel was important to people. I vaguely wondered why Queen Victoria herself wasn't here.

"What a shame to lose such a valued nobleman," a voice said beside me.

I wasn't even startled. I looked beside me. "It's not really him, Undertaker," I said as I looked back to the front.

Undertaker smiled, I could see it out of the corner of my eye. "You saw those seams on him. Yes, you did. So, you know he is alive somewhere."

"Yes, I do. You are the only undertaker Ciel would want to go to if he were to pass on; even his servants knew that," I said dispassionately.

Undertaker sat back, taking in what I said. "You knew him just as well as his butler, perhaps."

I'd like to think of it that way.

"So you knew he was conctracted to a demon," Undertaker said.

I wasn't expecting the Undertaker to say that. I thought no one knew except for maybe a grim reaper and maybe one other person. I straightened a little. Undertaker saw me.

"Ah, so you did know," he said.

"It wasn't only that," I said. I hoped he would keep it there. I looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I was a legendary grim reaper a long time ago," he said with pride in his voice. "I could even make someone like you willingly go with me. The you before this surprising tragedy happened."

That would explain his odd love for death, I thought.

"So you could sense demons?"

"You could say that," he said. He smiled and turned to me. He leaned in close so no one else could hear him. "Let's say it was a demonic angel who got in the way and had grim reapers help a certain demon when they were in trouble." I looked at him. "Besides, no one can make a face like that and call themselves human."

I forced back a smile. I wanted to know the story, but I didn't want to further embarrass my family by laughing during the middle of a funeral ceremony. I knew I would ask later. I knew he would tell me if I made him laugh. A person dealing with death? I would want to laugh too.

I silently got up from the seat when I noticed Undertaker disappeared from beside me. I snuck out of the building and into the sunlight. I wasn't heading home. I was heading to a specific place. I walked to the lot for nobilities. I went through row after row. When I passed a red rose bush, I carefully plucked a rose out. I carefully took off the thorns from the stem and looked at all the headstones. When I made it to the one I was looking for, I stopped and knelt down to my knees, paying no mind to the dirt I'd have to take off of my dress.

I brushed the dirt away from the stone and smiled. "I thought I would see you as well, Madame Red." I closed my eyes as the breeze brushed by me. "I will see Rachel and Vincent next."

I gently placed the rose at her crease where the two stones met. I put a small rock near it so it wouldn't blow away. I stood up and brushed the dirt off the skirt of my dress. I walked a few stones down from Madame Red's to the Phantomhive's. I smiled when I saw the one headstone for both of them. They were in love when they met until the day they died. It showed in everything they did.

"I wanted to tell you two that Ciel, your son, isn't dead regardless of what people say."

I walked away after I said it. I felt like I had to tell them the truth. What a fool I was in thinking they were listening. Now all that was on my mind was who was going to police the Underworld like Ciel had done and his father before him. I knew the Queen wouldn't just pick someone out of the blue.

I walked home. I walked right by the place the funeral was held and by the family carriage. I doubted the people I've been told to call parents would even notice. They only care about Lizzy. One of these days, I vowed; one of these days, I will find out the exact reason why they hate to claim me as their daughter.

I walked into the edge of London. I could tell I was there because more people crowded around me. I bumped into a boy. He was about my age and about Ciel's height.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I quickly turned to the boy with an apology.

"No harm done," he said with a small smile.

We turned from each other. I looked back at the boy. He had jet black hair. He strongly resembled Ciel. I stared at him a moment before turning around. He sounded like Ciel too. I shook my head as I walked. No, I told myself, Ciel wouldn't stay around here if he was alive. Besides, that boy couldn't be Ciel. The boy's eyes were a pink color; Ciel's were a sapphire color. For an instant, I felt the boy's eyes on me. Maybe I was imagining things, but I had a feeling it was Ciel.


	27. God Save Queen Victoria

_**God save the Queen! Did you know the reason we have a white wedding is from when Queen Victoria got married to Prince Albert? She wore a white dress on the day of her wedding to show she was a virgin and pure. After all, she took the throne when she was 18. Not bad for starting a trend, Your Majesty!**_

* * *

One of the Queen's men came to the estate a day or so after Ciel's funeral. Since then, I've been trying to convince myself that the boy I ran into couldn't possibly be Ciel. If I were free like that, I wouldn't stay around here since everyone, including my twin sister, Lizzy, thought I was dead. However, I am not Ciel. I don't know what goes through his mind.

"Is there a Lady Selena Midford at this estate?" the young page asked. He couldn't have been not much older than fifteen.

"This is she," I said as I looked at him wondering why Queen Victoria's page was standing before me asking for my presence.

"This letter is for you from Her Majesty, Queen Victoria," he said as he handed me the sealed envelope.

I took it from him with slight bewilderment. "Thank you," I said as I looked at the seal. It was definately from Queen Victoria.

I closed the door as the page bowed slightly and turned to leave. I stared at the seal, wondering what the Queen wanted from me specifically that she didn't want my parents with me too. I turned it over and stared at my name. In perfect handwriting, it scrolled: _Lady Selena Midford_. That handwriting was too good for some shmuck to make. Not only that, it was the royal seal that really made it authentic.

I walked in a stupor to my room, staring at the letter like it was my favorite book. I closed the door behind me and leaned against the wood. I slowly peeled back the seal. For some reason, I wanted to preserve the seal. It isn't everyday the Queen sends anyone a letter who isn't around her a lot. Since I was the first in my family to receive one, I wanted to rub it in my parents' faces.

I opened the letter and started to read it. After reading it the first time, I reread it. I couldn't believe it. The Queen of England wanted to see me in person. I shot up from the floor and began to change my dress. You have to wear your Sunday best when you see the Queen. It's just proper-or so I've heard from our various tutors before Lizzy drove them away somehow.

I quickly walked to the front, telling one of our servants to ready the carriage. I had to get to the Queen as soon as I could. You never keep the Queen waiting long when she asks for your presence. I ignored my parents as they stared at me. I turned to Lizzy as I waited for the carriage to come around to the front.

"Where are you going in a hurry, Selena?" Lizzy asked me with a concerned tone.

"Lizzy, you won't believe this. A letter came from Queen Victoria. She requests my presence!" I said excitedly. It was shocking enough that she wanted only me there. What was even more shocking was that she wanted to see me.

"That is wonderful!" Lizzy squealed as she jumped and hugged me.

"I better get going. I can't let the Queen wait too long," I said as I stood straighter and smoothed my dress. "Wish me luck."

I walked out of the manor and into the carriage. I looked to the footman. "To Queen Victoria."

As the message was relayed, the carriage took of quickly. It wasn't long before we entered through the gates and stopped in front of the palace. I got out when one of the Queen's footmen opened my carriage door. He bowed when he saw me. I looked up the staircase and took in a deep breath. After smoothing my dress, I walked up the stairs. There was another page waiting for me.

"You must be Lady Selena Midford," he said politely. He almost reminded me of Sebastian with the way he said it. But, Sebastian is much older than that boy who looked only a couple years older than me.

"Yes," I said as I kept my head high, trying to act lady-like so I didn't tarnish the family name for Lizzy. "Yes, I am."

"Her Majesty, the Queen of England, is waiting for you in the throne room," he said. He looked at me. "Follow me please."

If anticipation wasn't killing me before, it was now. My palms ere getting sweaty and clammy. My heart was pounding faster than when I was meeting Alois for the first time, and my mind was reeling with wonder of why Queen Victoria wanted to only see me and not the rest of my family.

The page stopped me. "Wait here while I let Her Majesty know you have arrived." He disappeared behind the large door. I waited in agony. Maybe she wanted to question me about the mysterious death of Ciel. A moment later, he appeared again. "The Queen is ready for you Lady Selena."

He opened the door for me. I turned to him.

"Thank you," I said as I bowed my head out of respect.

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would burst. Each passing second, each step, was nearly killing me with mounted anticipation. This is definitely worse than when I met Alois all those times. The Queen was waiting for me at the other side of the room, where the large carpet came to an end. I wanted to quicken my pace, but I didn't want to seem eager about seeing her either. I wanted to look, and try to act like, a proper, well-brought up young lady that properly represented the Midford name.

Finally, I came to the Queen. She was waiting on her throne. When I came to the end, I bowed. I looked to her. She was actually smiling at me.

"Exactly how I pictured a proper young lady of the Midford Estate," she muttered. Then she said normally, "You may stand up properly, Lady Selena."

I stood up slowly and looked at her.

"Tell me, did you personally know Earl Ciel Phantomhive?" she asked.

At first I wanted to answer her sarcastically. "Yes, Your Majesty," I started, "he was betrothed to my twin sister, Elizabeth."

Don't you dare bring up how you're the oldest and your parents revoled your birthright.

"Ah, so you knew him well?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Lady Selena, the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel and his father before him, helped me police my underworld. Is this news to you, Selena?"

"No, ma'am," I said honestly.

"Since either Earl Vincent and his son, Ciel, are no longer with us," she looked up as if remembering her husband, Prince Albert, "God rest their souls, I would like to ask you a question."

My heart pounded. What was the Queen going to ask me?

"Will you kindly continue policing the Underworld like the Earls Phantomhive have done for me before they passed on, God rest their souls?"

I felt my eyes lighten up. "Of course I will, Your Majesty," I said as I bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Selena," she said. "I will deliver your first assignment soon. However, whether you tell your family is strictly up to you."

I bowed my head again. "Thank you, Your Majestly." There is no way in hell I was going to tell my family of this.

I got back into the carriage for the ride home. I was writhing with excitement. I couldn't believe the Queen asked me to take over Ciel's old job of policing the underworld. Then I thought of something. I stopped the carriage and got out. I wanted to ask the Undertaker if he knew of Grell Something-or-other. I remembered what he said about William. Maybe this Will guy will let me take Grell off his hands.

As I looked down an alleyway, I saw someone with a death-sythe. I approached them cautiously. They saw me. He was a tall man like Sebastian and almost reminded me of Claude. He wore glasses like Claude too.

"Are you William T. Spears?"

"Ah, you must be Selena Midford," he said as he shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the sythe.

I looked at him oddly. "Excuse me?"

"One of my field agents, a Grell Sutcliff, spoke to me about you, and caused me more overtime." I stared at him now. "Never mind, no human willingly walks up to a reaper unless they need something."

"I wanted to make a bargain with you. It might give you overtime now, but it might settle. It has exactly to do with Grell."

Now the reaper was interested. I wonder what made him so interested?

"Go on."

"Mr. Spears, I now police the Underworld in place of Ciel Phantomhive. However, there are some dangers in doing so." I was trying to stay calm and talk more maturely to make him see my side of things. "Ciel had Sebastian, a demon. I am going to need the same protection."

"So you would like Grell as that protection?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let me get this straight before I consider your rather inviting offer." He paused. "You would like Grell as protection while you guard the Underworld? I hope you know he is a bumbling idiot."

I cracked a smile. "Of course, which is why this proposal will be benificial to you as well, Mr. Spears."

"I wish you the best of luck, Miss Midford. Grell Sutcliff is...rather difficult to handle."

"I look forward to the challenge," I said with a wider smile. Finally, something was working my way.


	28. Grell and Being a Guard Dog

_**I am sure this doesn't need a spoiler alert. I made it really clear in the last chapter, so GRELL'S BACK!**_

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps," Grell complained as we snuck through an alleyway, trying to find the latest killer. There had been a crime wave running rampant through the city, causing Grell and I to work at night. It was just pety thefts at night.

"Grell, shut up. No wonder Will was so willing to give you to me," I said as I turned to him as annoyed as Will was when he worked with Grell.

"Don't bring Will into this," he snapped. Then he added a little quieter, "the wonderful sadist."

I haven't gotten used to that. Since a few days ago when Grell signed on as my personal servant, like Paula was for Lizzy, he's been nothing but a pain in the neck. First, it was his obsession with dying whenever he screwed up on something. Then, it was trying to tell Lizzy and I apart. Now, he was speaking his mind at the wrongest times. I was ready to reap his soul myself...if he had one. It reminded me of when I choked him with the same threat.

"Selena," Grell inquired as we walked out of the dim light the lamps gave and into the darkness where I was relying on Grell the most. It was our first killer assignment. The other times was making sure no one who worked the Underworld was causing any trouble. The only one I was suspicious about was a Chinese man by the name of Lau. For some reason, he reminded me of a snake or a rat that should never be trusted.

* * *

"Ran-Mao, look at the girl coming into my humble shop," he said as I walked in. He sounded like he was on something not normal since his voice always sounded smooth without raising or anything. "Welcome, Lady Midford."

At least he didn't call me Lizzy, I thought as I walked up to him. The place smelled awful but I had to let him know I was in charge now.

"You must be Lau," I said as I stopped in front of him. I had to keep a calm demeanor. I knew Grell was too busy checking out the store patrons than paying attention to what was said.

"I am," he said with a faint smile. "This is Ran-Mao."

The girl that was on his lap reminded me of a conning cat. Her kimono was short and hardly reached the middle of her thighs. He had bells at her ankle. I wondered if she _was_ part cat. I wouldn't be surprised at this point.

"You must know, if you run this shop, that-"

"Earl Phantomhive is dead?" Lau caught me slightly off guard. I knew the news hit the city but I didn't know he was know that's what I was going to say. "Yes, I knew him all too well. I paid him protection fees."

"Then you know I am the new guardian of the Underworld for Queen Victoria," I said.

Lau paused and stared at me. I turned from him, hoping Grell would snap out of it long enough to know to follow me.

"Welcome, Lady Midford," he said. "Do I owe you the payments now?"

"Do what you please," I said. Then I turned from him and added, "Call me Selena. I'd rather not hear the Midford name."

Just before I closed the door to his shop after I turned and walked from him, I heard Lau say to his pet, "My, she must've known Earl Phantomhive, she has a reaper with her."

I smiled slightly as I shut his door. Ciel had a demon for protection; I have a reaper. Maybe Ciel and I were never that different.

* * *

"Selena," Grell pleaded, "remind me of what we are doing."

"Following orders from the Queen of England. Someone is murdering and it's my job to stop whoever it is," I said, trying to be vague enough to string him along. I didn't want to tell him that everyone, including Queen Victoria, thought the missing boys were dead since no one has seen them since they disappeared. It reminded me of when Lizzy went missing. However, even if Ciel was alive and I was doing this, I could never use him as bait. I would have used Alois with no problems. "Besides, Will contracted you to me. In other words, do whatever I say."

"I wonder how Bassy is doing," Grell said when the silence and the darkness of night were too much for him. I turned to him. His yellow-green eyes glowed in the darkness, giving it away that he was indeed a reaper. That's if his chain saw wasn't out and ready to reap souls.

I bowed my head. When Grell talks about Sebastian, it makes me think of Ciel. Then it leads to sleepless nights and nightmares. It wasn't ideal but since the news of his death, I've hardly had sleep. I'd never let Lizzy know, she'd worry about me even more. Grell doesn't seem to understand much. All that seems to be in his mind is Sebastian and the color red.

"I don't know, Grell," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I was thinking about Ciel again. I touched my shoulder where Sebastian's demon mark was. "I just don't know. Perhaps he is onto his next victim."

Grell stopped. Maybe he was finally getting it. Maybe he was starting to figure out that he wasn't the only one that was under contract.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Grell?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"We are not alone," he said as he looked around.

I looked to the tops of the buildings. On one that was facing near the alleyway, was a creature. I wasn't sure if it was human. I was thinking a reaper until I looked to Grell, who looked as confused as I was.

"That isn't a reaper, is it?"

Grell looked at me with disgust. "No, reapers never look as ugly as _that_."

I looked back up to it. "No, it's a demon. A soul-sucking demon."

Grell looked at me with shock. "How would you ever know that? I've seen the book you read. It tells nothing of what their forms look like."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Something inside me told me."

Grell cocked an eyebrow. "I thought I had problems."

"Grell," I whispered, "get your reaper's sythe ready."

"You honestly think it will work on a demon like that?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Anything is better than nothing. I don't exactly plan on giving up my soul to the wrong demon."

"What?"

The demon we were staring at snarled. It saw us. It jumped down and crouched low to the ground. His eyes glowed a bright fushia, but a closer look revealed a hint of blood-color luster to them. It was a mad demon and the chances of survival were slimming down the more we waited.

The demon lunged forward as I staggered back. I kicked him off me before it could touch me. It hit the brick building, leaving a spiderweb crack and a large dent. I spun around the demon and found a rock lying on the edge of the alleyway. As it lunged toward me again, I threw it at it's head, trying to at least slow it down so Grell could wound it with his reaper's sythe.

"Grell," I called as the creature seemed more interested in me than wuth the grim reaper that was supposed to be protecting me. "Oh Grell, are you ready to complete a part of your contract?"

"What? And fight that ugly thing?"

"Yes, Grell," I said as I rolled against the other brick wall to narrowly avoid a claw to the face. "Will assigned you to me to protect me. Now, help!"

"Oh, fine," he said as he started his reaper's sythe and started waving it around the demon to catch his attention. When he caught it, he smiled. "Aren't you one for fighting? I prefer love instead of war myself."

I looked at Grell with a confused look on my face. He was a grim reaper and he just said he was more of a lover than a fighter? Hello, he was a grim reaper. He loves death. He should love the fatalies of war. It's how he gets his kicks.

"After all, it was my love for the color red that drew me to Madame Red."

Well, that made sense. Her hair was red and she wore the color in every bit of her wardrobe. Even Ciel put a red rose in her hair at her funeral.

"I was also half of Jack the Ripper," he said as he waved the sythe is struck the demon's arm, reaching it's shoulder. I didn't exactly want to hear what he's done in his life, but I was getting it anyway.

I stood there in shock. Was he courting the demon or trying to kill it? Wait, did he just confess to being Jack the Ripper? And to think I _wanted_ to make him be the one to protect me as I did this job.

"Grell, kill the demon already!" I cried. I wanted to find out if he really was Jack the Ripper. If he was, why didn't Will demote him?

"Yes, Selena," Grell cried to me. He turned to the demon he had pinned against the brick wall. "I'm sorry; as much as I want to tell you more, I've gotten orders to kill you." He stuck the reaper's sythe deep in the demon's chest and pulled it out while it was running. The demon fell to the ground and quickly turned to ash.

I stepped toward Grell. I've never seen a demon turn to ash like that. I looked at Grell.

"Demons and reapers, when they veer from the job they're supposed to do, go mad and eventually, when their life comes to an end, they turn to ash and no one knows they existed."

"What about the ones that don't veer away? What happens when they die?" I asked him. I knew I looked like hell. My cloack and dress were shredded and my hair style was falling apart. Not to mention the dirt that covered my face.

I had already checked to make sure my demon's mark wasn't showing.

"They die in the forms they were killed in."

I felt my breath hitch. I wondered if that's what happened to Claude when I found out from Grell he died. I wondered if Sebastian was alive. I mean, I never heard news about if he was alive or not. So, is Sebastian alive?


	29. Invitations Something Borrowed

The end of the summer sparks times for parties and galas. As usual, Lizzie was excited about them, which was a nice change from her gloomy self she'd become, and I could have cared less, even if I was invited to one by Viscount Druitt. I looked at the invitation from one of the parties I was invited to as the Queen's Underworld Guardian. It was a title and not many people knew it existed, but I gained popularity.

"Aren't you going to go?" Grell asked as he showed his razor sharp teeth.

In my room was the only time he could be himself. Around Lizzy and my parents, he had to behave like Sebastian. Usually, at the mere mention of Sebastian, Grell would almsot squeal. Most of the time he'd go off and dream about him and Sebastian together. Most of the time, it's my only ray of sunshine.

"I don't know, Grell," I said. "I've never been one for parties. At the last one I went to, I wasn't exactly dancing most of the time. I was helping Ciel find a killer." I stopped so I could remember that night. It was the night I contracted with Sebastian.

"I see you aren't a dancing girl," he said in a softer voice than his usual one.

"No, I do like to dance sometimes, but that night I wasn't." I touched my shoulder. Sometimes, it burned a little.

"Oh," he said. Grell walked to my window and looked out it. He suddenly turned around. "Selena, there is someone at the door. Would you like me to go and see what they want?"

"Yes, sure," I said. As Grell turned the knob on my bedroom door, I added, "Don't you dare try to kill him either."

Grell growled in disappointment. The last time I let him answer the door, he almost reaped the soul of the poor page that was delivering invitations.

I flopped on my bed as Grell disappeared behind the wall. I sighed. I wondered what the delivery boy wanted this time. A moment later, Grell came back with a letter sealed with a another seal. It was another party invitation.

"Who is it from, Grell?" I asked as I sat up and looked at him.

"A man of nobility. We have to go to this one." Grell waved in invitation in the air.

"Grell," I snapped.

"Fine, it's another from one of the previous people who sent you an invitation." Grell stared at it with delight. Then he looked at me. "We are going to this one."

I rolled my eyes. When Grell says something like that, we are doing it. I just hoped it wasn't somewhere I've been before, like the Kierton estate. I already have a bad memory there.

"Fine," I said as I sighed. "We'll go."

After living with a demon and now a grim reaper, I've learned to never piss them off. Besides, Grell was going to have to go. After all, he told me once he was half of Jack the Ripper. Thinking about Grell, I am not surprised.

In response, Grell smiled deviously. I shook my head. Damn demons and grim reapers. Will things ever go back to when I suspected Sebastian of being a demon and I never knew things like Grell ever existed? I shook my head at the thought, no, I've done and seen too much to even think about letting things go back to the way they were before the gala at the Kierton estate.

* * *

The day of the gala Grell so desparately wanted me to go to, I received a package. It wasn't for Lizzy and me as things usually were. No, this one was addressed solely to me. Grell had answered the door and grabbed the package for me while I readied myself for the gala. I was about done with my hair when Grell knocked on my door.

"Selena?" Grell asked. At least he was making sure I was descent before barging in.

"Come in, Grell," I said as I turned to the door.

He came in with the large box in his hands. I stared at the box as he set it on my bed. he had quite the excited smile on his face. I wondered if he did something to the delivery boy. The last time I saw that smile, it was because he gave the person standing next to him a near-death experience. He couldn't stop laughing after that.

"Grell, what did you do to the delivery boy?" I asked him as he stepped away and stood straight as a board.

His grin got a little wider.

"Grell," I said in a low, warning tone.

"It's another Palencia Street incident," he said as the laugh he was trying to keep down was festering more.

Palencia Street, I thought remembering where it was. I looked to him. "You gave him a near-death experience? Why?"

"Selena, you have to know. I get bored doing the same thing over and over. I have to mix it up sometimes."

"Then attempt to commit suicide among a group of people," I said. I looked at him again. "Stop giving people near-death experiences. You're going to make them go insane."

Grell crossed his arms. "Fine," he said, clearly disappointed. "I'll stop giving people near-death experiences...for now."

"I don't care what you do after our contract is up. You can give anyone the near-death experience you think they deserve. Just don't give me one. Once is enough." I thouched my shoulder again.

This time, Grell really took the time and watched me. "That's where he marked you. The demon youl made the contract with."

"Yes," I said as I looked to him, remembering the night it was given to me.

Grell shook his head. "Now, Selena, open the damn box before I do it for you."

I widened my eyes and looked at the box. There was no return address or anything. It was about the shape of a dress box. I tore apart the wrapping and stared at the newly revealed box. It was a dress box. It screamed it now even with the all white box with no words or anything on it. I looked at Grell for reassurence. He nodded, urging me to continue. I took the wrapping away from the box itself, somewhat stalling. I inhaled deeply, taking in everything before lifting the box lid.

I stared at the contents in the box. I a couple times but continued to stare at it. I slowly lowered the box lid and let it drop to the floor. I was hardly breathing and it seemed to scare Grell a little bit.

"Selena," he said as he stepped toward me. "Selena, what is in the...box?"

Grell saw what was in the box. "I've seen that dress before. I am just trying to remember where." I kept staring at it, refusing to move thinking it would disappear from existence if I took my eyes off of it. "Oh, that's right. I know where I've seen that dress before. It was at Viscount Druitt's party about a year ago."

I shot my head toward Grell. I almost completely forgot about the Viscount Druitt's party. I've seen that peticular dress there. Gosh, it still looked the same. I lifted the dress up by the sleeves. I immediately pictured the girl wearing it so well. Everything on it was exactly how I remembered from what seemed like forever and a lifetime ago. I spun it around as I pressed the dress against my body. The dress I used as inspiration for my blue one was in my arms. I wondered who it came from.

"It even comes with the hat, too," he said as he lifted it into my view.

I took the hat and put it on my head. I held the dress up to my body and looked at myself in the mirror. Even though I could see my reflection staring back at me, it was the girl who originally wore it that I could see. I looked down at the pink skirt and the black ribbon running down the length skirt. The pink and the black gave way to the white petticoat. It looked more beautiful up close.

"You should wear that tonight, Selena," he said.

I turned to him, the dress still against my body. "You think so? Won't the people there think I was her?"

"Never," Grell said as he looked me over. "Your blonde hair would tell everyone you weren't the same girl that wore it last year."

I sighed deeply. The black haired girl that wore it before looked beautiful. I wondered if it would give me the same effect. Besides, I haven't seen that girl since. I don't think she'd mind if I wore her old dress. Maybe she sent it to me. Who knows? Grell doesn't seem to know. Then again, I never know what Grell knows until he reveals it.

"Grell, do you know who wore this dress last?" I asked as I turned to him, making sure I get the honest answer.

"Selena, I can honestly say that you've meet the person who wore that dress," Grell said as he looked to me with a straight face. He wasn't lyign either. I could tell if he was lying. I wanted to know why he was so vague with his answer.


	30. Sioree and A Familiar Face

_**The return of the dress. I wonder who it's from.**_

* * *

Grell buttoned me into my new dress. I thought for certain it was the exact one that the girl wore at Viscount Druitt's party a year ago. Perhaps I was imagining things and I should just let it go. I turned around in the dress and faced Grell. Looking at his pleased expression, I knew I looked good. Grell turned from me to retrieve the hat I left on the vanity. He handed it to me and I placed it on my head. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't work as well on me as it did on that girl's head. I set it down and looked to Grell.

"Are you ready?" Grell asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please go and prepare the horses." As Grell walked away, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked great in the color pink, but it was more of my sister's color than mine. My color was more like a royal blue. I gently slipped on the black gloves it came with and walked out of my bedroom.

"Selena!" Lizzy said excitedly. She ran to me from her room, dressed to the nines. "You look so pretty. Where did you get this dress?"

"It was delivered to me. I don't know who sent it though," I said as I looked down the dress again and back up to Lizzy.

"Have fun at your party. Mother and Father have decided on another party," she said as she looked down the hall, making sure Paula wasn't coming for her. She looked back to me. "Have some fun at the other party. You never seem to have fun anymore."

I stiffened. I slowly relaxed as I smiled at her. "I will," I said with a half-promise in there somewhere. "You have some fun too. Who knows, maybe you'll meet the one you're meant to be with."

She blushed. "I will see you soon," she said as she skipped away.

I turned in the same direction she was going in. Grell was waiting with the horses if he didn't give one a near-death experience like the delivery boy. I walked passed my parents and out the door. Grell was waiting for me with the carriage door opened. I bowed my head to Grell as a thanks and stepped into the carriage. I wondered if I was invited because I was the Queen's new Guard Dog. The rest of my family wasn't invited. It was just me.

Grell guided the carriage to the party. When we got there, the driveway was already crowded with carriages and footmen crawled all over the place. The manor was brightly lit and people were piled inside. Or it just looked like it from the windows. Grell stopped the carriage and even beat the footman to my carriage door. I took Grell's hand as I was guided out the carriage.

I looked at the manor doors. It was a cross between the Kierton estate and Viscount Druitt's. I inhaled deeply before I ascended the steps into the manor. Grell followed behind after directing the footman to take care of our carriage and not to lose it. I had a feeling I knew what the punishment was: near-death experience. It was the only thing Grell could do when he was angry and the person wasn't on the "To Die" list.

A thought occured to me.

"Grell, please say you know how to dance," I muttered as we neared the double doors.

There wasn't an answer. The double doors opened and we walked through. There were more people than I thought was going to be here. I looked to Grell, who had a large smile on his face. What had him so damn happy? When he grins like that, it makes me wonder what he's done and how it's going to effect me.

The amount of people at the party was staggering. Some of them were even higher in nobility than I was. I wondered who sent the invitation. When I looked to Grell for support, he wasn't there. He just disappeared. I shook my head thinking I should've seen it coming. There were some people here that resembled Sebastian. One of them even looked like Sebastian. He was tall and slender like Sebastian. He even had the dark hair. But, no, Sebastian just disappeard like Ciel did, when Ciel did.

I slowly descended the stairs, wondering why Grell wanted me to come here so bad. When I reached the floor, I looked around, taking everyone in. They were all dressed to the nines like I was but there was one man who was watching me intently: Viscount Druitt.

He bee-lined toward me with a weird, somewhat seductive smile on his face. Oh God, not him. I tried to figure out somewhere to go before he reached me. By the time I found a plausible excuse, he was already to me. I was starting to think he was related to Sebastian. He bowed in front of me with his one hand extended.

"It is a pleasure to see you, little robin," he said.

I widened my eyes. "I-I'm sure you have me confused with someone else," I stammered. I was sure I've never met him before in my life. Why would he call me little robin?

"No, I never mistake something as beautiful as you are. Although, I remember your hair being darker the last time I saw you," he said as he twirled a bit of my hair with his finger

I fought back the shudder. He was creeping me out. Couldn't this idiot tell that?

"I am almost certain I've never met you in person, Viscount," I said. He looked at my hand. I desperately looked for some sort of excuse before he kissed it.

"May I have this dance, miss?" someone asked me with their hand extended. I looked at the hand and then to the person who owned the hand.

They were wearing all black. Their tie was black, their vest was black, but their shirt was white. I smiled as I reached my hand out to him.

"Why of course," I said, ignoring the Viscount. I was more intrigued with the mystery person as the seconds passed.

He spun me onto the dancefloor where some of the other guests were dancing. He started off slow and eventually caught our pace up to everyone else. He was a good dancer. He spun me around and caught me. I felt safe in his arms while he lead me around the dancefloor in time with the music. I tried to figure out who he was. There was even something inhuman about him. I stared at him, ignoring everyone else around me, even Grell.

"Thank you for asking me to dance," I said as he spun us around.

"It was no problem," he said. He looked familiar. Was it his eyes? No. I would remember someone with those eyes.

"It seems as if I've seen you before somewhere." I kept staring at his eyes.

He just smiled. His eyes were a deep maroon. I've never met someone with maroon eyes. The last time I've seen someone with oddly colored eyes was when I bumped into the boy on the street after Ciel's memorial.

"Perhaps I have one of those faces," he said.

Another song started. It was one of those old-fashioned line dances. I started off on the girls' side and curtsied to my mysteriously familiar partner as he bowed to me. His hat was making it difficult for me to place him anywhere. I stepped toward him and spun around him as he spun around me. We bowed again. The music's pace quicklened. My partner grabbed my hand and spun me around. We reached away from each other, our hands never parting. He pulled me back to him and pressed his hand to the small of my back, ready for the waltz. We started waltzing. I knew it wasn't Ciel. He wasn't much of a dancer and I had a hard time believing Ciel could ever dance.

"Still wondering where you've seen me before?" my partner asked when he noticed I was still staring at him.

"Yes," I said as I looked into his eyes. If only he'd take off his top-hat, then I would know where I've seen him before.

He gave me a small smile and bowed his head slightly. "It will come to you eventually," he said.

As he said that, the song ended. I curtsied to him. "Thank you for a lovely dance," I said. I walked away from him, heading straight for Grell. He was standing near the shadows. I knew he was wondering if anyone was on the "To Die" list.

"You seemed rather intrigued by your dancing partner, Selena," Grell said as I stopped at him.

"He seems so familiar. I've seen him before; I just know it." I looked to him. "Come on, let's go scope out the place. I have this odd feeling there is some demon near."

"You want to leave the party this soon?" Grell asked me. After all, he was more interested in going to this one than I was about going to any of these damn soirees.

"Yes, Grell," I said with an irritated tone. "You can come back later."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

He followed me out of the party. I made my appearence and even danced. It was all that was required of me. I was ready to move on. Parties were a waste of my time anyway. Grell sent for the carriage as I waited in the manor. When I saw him again, I got into the carrige.

"Just do not go home, Grell," I said when I stuck my head out the window.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he started the carriage.

We were in the middle of the rows of estates when I sensed something like a demonic presence somewhere near the carriage. We weren't that far from the beginning of London city. The presence became stronger when we started to pass an old estate building. I wanted to go in to ease this sense of an inhuman presence so it wouldn't bother me as much as the boy at the party was.

"Grell, stop the carriage," I ordered.

The carriage and horses stopped. I opened the door and stepped out, not taking my eyes off the building.

"Bring me a light," I said as I picked up part of my dress and started for the door.

"You aren't going in there are you?" Grell asked. He sounded concerned and scared at the same time. I wanted to laugh. A grim reaper was afraid to go into an old, abandoned building.

"Yes, yes I am," I said as I started to walk up the small, narrow pathway to the door. It wasn't like any of the other manors. This one was somehow different. I opened the door. It creaked open, sending a draft blew passed me, making me shiver. "Grell, hand me your red coat."

"Why should I?"

"You are my servant, Grell. Need I remind you?"

After a groan, he slipped off his red coat he was wearing and handed it to me. I slipped it on over my dress and handed him the lantern off the carriage so I could adjust it. After I adjusted it so it would fit me better, I buttoned it in the middle.

"Come on, Grell. I won't be able to leave without knowing what was in here. I've got a feeling there is something in here."

"Yes, something that is going to make me seriously reconsider the way I've acted around the wonderful sadist, Will."

I tried to ignore that. He was already freaking me out with different comments but that one was a little over the top for me. I looked around the main corridor. There were armor standing between every window. Each one of the armor statues was holding a weapon. One had an axe. Another had a sword, and one had a dagger. I walked up to the one with the dagger and gently grabbed it without moving the rest of the armor. I handed it to Grell.

"No, that is not your new death sythe," I said before he could manage out a word.

I went to the amror with the sword and just as gently as the other one, retrieved it. Nothing from the armor moved. If I was going to be fighting anything, I wanted some sort of a chance of living through it. After all, I gave Grell permission to harvest my soul if it did happen.

"See? There is nothing in here. Can we please leave?" Grell asked after he and I searched through most of the manor and found nothing but cobwebs and old things that have long since been abandoned.

"Yes, Grell," I said in a defeated tone.

Just as we walked out of the main door, something jumped from the second-story balconey and landed in front of us. I jumped while Grell screamed. I stared at him instead of the thing that scared us. A grim reaper screaming like a girl, really? I shook my head and turned back to the thing in front of us. I lifted the sword, letting them know I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid of Death. Hell, I let a grim reaper follow me and contracted with a demon who doesn't fulfill any of his contracts.

The thing's eyes turned into a pink colored luster. I staggered back. It was a demon! I staggered back into a soft form that wasn't the door. The door was worn and hard. This wasn't by any means. I shot around to face it. This one had the same pink colored luster. I widened my eyes. I was right about something being in the house. I just had no idea there were two demons inhabiting it.

"Grell, you get the big one and I'll get the smaller one," I whispered to him.

"Are you sure?"

Before I could answer him, I lifted the sword and started fighting the demon in front of me. His eyes reminded me of the boy I met in the street. I whirled around when the demon lunged to strike me. I whirled back around, focusing on my opponent rather than what Grell and the other demon was doing. I just wanted to live. I snapped back around and kicked the demon near the chest to get him away from me. Instead of crashing into the door, he hit the brick of the building. I was half surprised he didn't make the brittle bricks shatter.

I just as I lifted the sword to his throat, I noticed the top hat he was wearing was on the ground next to us. I looked to the demon I was facing. The dim light the lantern gave was enough to see his face. He had dark eyes and darker hair. In fact, his hair was jett black. He wore an eye patch and his looked just like...

"Ciel?" I asked as I dropped the sword, hearing it clank and clatter against the floor we were standing on. I staggered back. "Is it really you, Ciel?"

Before I could get an answer from him, my entire world went into utter darkness, seeking the hopeful light of morning. All I remember was thinking, Ciel.


	31. Come Away With Me, Selena

_**Ciel can't be in London still... could he?**_

* * *

I shot up from where I was laying. The sun hadn't welcomed in the morning, but it was close to. Breathlessly, I scanned over myself, trying to grip reality. I finally looked around to where I was. I was in my room. I held my head. The last I remember, I saw a face. Ciel's face. But, Ciel is supposed to be dead. I closed my eyes and opened them, trying to focus on everything else. Ciel's face couldn't leave my mind. I shoved the covers back and stood up, making sure nothing was really wrong with me.

"I see you are awake," Grell said. He was sitting in the far corner of my room with his arms crossed.

I blinked. "Yes, Grell," I said. I was almost wondering why he was still here. Then I remembered, that old abandoned building.

"I didn't know you were the weak of heart," he said.

"Shut up," I said immediately irritated.

I hated it when someone called me weak. I've hated it for a long time. I never thought of myself as weak and I hated it when someone thought I was. Even when I saw Alois, I was surpised he nor Claude called me weak. I don't know what I would have done.

I snapped around to him. "Grell, I am not weak. I may look weak to some grim reaper field agent, but I am not weak."

Grell kept the same, casual, expression on his face, but I saw fear flash in his eyes. In my head, I snickered. How ironic, a grim reaper, whose job is to "finish" off humans and harvest their souls, had a moment of fear because some girl, who contracted her soul to a demon to save a boy's life, snapped at him.

I turned back around. I heard Grell utter, "I never thought you were weak. I would pass out too if I saw the one I loved's face if I thought he was dead." After that, in a softer voice, added, "Oh Bassy."

Ciel isn't dead, I thought. Ciel can't be dead. If he was dead, then I would be dead. That was what was in mine and Sebastian's contract. He'd have to follow through with it. It's the demon's code, right?

I suddenly realized something. It was way to quiet in the manor I inhabited. "Grell, where is my family?"

"Still away," he looked at he nails closely and then extended them, still looking at them. He was about as casual about them as I was. "They haven't returned. Not even your sister, Elizabeth."

I lowered my head some. At least I was alone in the house for once. For once the eyes stabbing me in the back as I walked by them wasn't there. When I heard the soft knock on the door, I turned to Grell. No matter what happened last night, he was still my "tutor" or whatever excuse I gave Mother and Father when he first came. Whatever it was, I forgot it.

"I will be right back," he said as he opened my door and disapppeared behind it.

I sat down on my bed and looked at the mirror on my vanity. I was still in my dress from the night before. I stood up again and looked at my dress. It was dirty from that abandoned building. At an instant, as soon as I thought of the fight with those demons, I thought of the one that reminded me of Ciel. I staggered back, hitting my bedpost. It wasn't that he was some demon that looked like Ciel. No, this one _really_ looked like him. I convinced myself it was Ciel before Grell came back.

"Who was it, Grell?" I asked when he walked into the room.

He looked up to me. His eyes shining above his red-framed glasses. "Oh," he said as if it was all coming back to him. "It was a wrong address. Wrong delivery."

He ended it there. He looked completely normal. If he gave that person a near death experience, there would have been a smile on his face. This time was completely blank. I stared at him. There was something on his mind. Before I could say anything, he asked, "Would you leave here forever if asked?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. I thought about it. "Depends on the person who asked me."

"That's all? Wow, that would be an easy decision." He sounded excited.

"Yes, if it's the right person, you'd do anything."

"Would you do it if that Phantomhive kid came back and asked?"

"In a heartbeat," I said. I touched my shoulder. I gave up paradise and my soul for him. I'd go anywhere with him if he asked. God, now I sound like Lizzy.

"Why?"

"Grell, there are some things you'd never understand."

"Try me."

Oh, now he decides to challenge me.

"I gave my soul to save him. If I didn't care about him, I never would have done it. I never would have thought twice about running into the distance leaving Ciel there to bleed out." I took in a deep breath. "Besides, I don't think Ciel would really put me in any danger."

After Grell rolled his eyes, I threw my brush at him. I hit him in the chest. A direct hit.

I've noticed that since I've become the Queen's Guard Dog and Ciel's death has been hung in my mind, I've been more irritated and angry. Just never around Lizzy. Lizzy didn't deserve it. Ever. She suffered through the ignorace of why Sebastian was really by Ciel's side and why I was living with Ciel. Not to mention Alois. She even suffered losing Ciel and never knowing the true reason why. I don't think she could've handled knowing any of that truth.

* * *

That night was the worst thing I had ever gone through. I tossed and turned through the night. I had let Grell go and reap souls for the night.

"What are you doing tonight, Grell?" I asked him as he looked out the window as bored as ever.

He sighed deeply. "Nothing."

"I'll be fine here tonight. I mean, nothing is going to kill me in my sleep." At least I don't think they would be so much of a coward to kill me in my sleep. "Why don't you take the night off babysitting me and go harvest some souls. You look like you could use it."

"Are you serious?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," I said, "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't serious."

Just like that, it seemed like Grell disappeared after a quick thanks and him running around my room to find his reaper's sythe. I was left in the manor alone soon after.

I don't know why I was tossing and turning so much. At one point I woke up and sighed before laying back down to try to sleep some more. I don't know what it was but I had this strange feeling someone was watching me as I slept. I truly felt it when I woke up and looked around my room. I was beginning to think I was dreaming and none of this ever happened. I am just sleeping soundly and my dream is just too real for comfort. I knew it was a dream when I heard Ciel's voice.

"Are you sure she is like this every night?" Ciel's voice asked.

"Grell confirmed it. She's slept like this every night since. All except for last night, my lord." That sounded like Sebastian. I'd know his voice anywhere.

"Selena wouldn't just sleep like this, would she?"

There was silence. Ciel's voice said softly, "I knew it."

I was too exhausted to tell either of the intruders that I could hear them. I didn't even move when I felt a hand lightly brush against my skin where my demon's mark was. They traced the mark as if they could see it in broad daylight, like when Ciel found out I made the contract with Sebastian. The last fingertip lingered for a moment longer when all the others retracted.

"Grell has taken a very good eye to Lady Selena," Sebastian's voice said.

"Even after a fight and seeing me again, she still manages to put a smile on her face," Ciel's voice said.

I turned over on my back and tossed to my one side facing them. I felt the tips of my hair tickle my face. I was too worn out to even attempt to move them. Instead, the same hand that touched my demon's mark, moved the hair for me.

"I am taking only one with me," he said after he left his hand there for a moment, looking at my face.

He gently removed his hand, which he somehow had combed into my hair, and bowed his head near mine. His breath was hitting the shell of my ear.

"Soon, Selena," he said in a soft whisper.

Just like that the dream ended. Darkness and silence swept the room. For once, I slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was mid-morning when I heard the knock on the door. I had been wondering where Grell was. He hadn't returned to the manor when the sun came up. I wondered if Will got a hold of him and reamed him a new one for using his obnoxious death-sythe. I opened the door with a wondered and confused look on my face.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" I figured he would be long gone from England since Ciel was dead. Nothing would, and should, keep him in England. He is a demon after all. Even if he was here for me, our contract was void because of Ciel's death. If Sebastian never ate Ciel's soul, he can't eat mine.

"Lady Selena, is there anyone else in the manor?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No," I said. "Mother, Father, and Lizzy sent a letter saying they'll be in the country for a holiday. I've no idea where that damn grim reaper is either."

"Could you please step outside for a moment?" he asked as he turned to reveal the Phantomhive carriage.

I looked at him as I stepped onto the porch in front of the steps to the manor. Sebastian opened the door and the person inside stepped out. He was wearing all black. Even his nails were as black as his hair. He had purple eyes that glowed fushia in a second. I widened my eyes. I wasn't crazy, Ciel was alive.

"Good to see you well, Selena," he said as he bowed his head.

There wasn't much going through my mind even though it was reeling with different thoughts. Instead of answering him like a proper lady ought to, I ran to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his body proving to me he really was standing in front of me. There was a moment's pause from Ciel before he lowered his head closer to my shoulder and tightened his arms around me.

"Come away with me, Selena," he whispered in my ear.

I stepped away from him, my arms still on him and his still on me. "What?"

Ciel took my hand as he walked to the back of the manor where the gardens were. He started to explain everything.

"It was Hanna who turned me into a demon after Alois's contract was fulfilled. She didn't want Sebastian to devour my soul. In turn, it sort of rendered the contract with Sebastian void. Nearly as much as it was void for me. Sebastian still serves me."

"What happened to Claude?" I knew Alois's soul was eaten. I didn't care by who; I was just glad he wasn't around anymore. He was an evil little child.

"Sebastian killed him. Just before the crevace they were fighting in collapsed, Hanna went to be with Claude. In turn, they both died together." Ciel stopped in the middle of the gardens and turned to me taking my other hand. "Selena, Sebastian and I are now immortal and I would consider it an honor if you would join me fo the rest of eternity."

I stood there in shock. I thought for sure Ciel would ask Lizzy way before me. After all, Lizzy was his betrothed. I was only the twin sister of his fiancee.

"Please," he said. There wasn't any moment I could recall when he said please. I could see his sapphire blue eyes under that deep purple. I could even see the smile he shared a lot when his parents were alive. Or the look on his face when he was trying to catch a killer and I enlisted myself as help.

Now, my choice was made up. "Of course, Ciel," I said as I jumped into his arms. For a demon, he was strong. For a human, he was only the Queen's Guard Dog. He was either hated for it, or praised. I didn't care. I was glad Ciel chose me.

It never took long to pack what I wanted to take with me. Instead of giving Lizzy the locket I had specially made for our birthday, I took it from the box and put it on. I only packed three dresses. One was the blue one I wore to the Kierton Estate party when I contracted with Sebastian to save Ciel's life, the dress I was wearing on my back, and the pink one I wore when I went to the party Grell and I went to two days ago.

Ciel saw the pink dress I packed. He cringed like he was remembering something. I stopped and looked at him as I put my favorite decorative comb in my hair.

"What's wrong?"

"I wore that dress to a party once when I was trying to catch Jack the Ripper." He shivered again. My eyes were wide. "I wanted to kill Viscount Druitt."

That was all he needed to say. I knew what Viscount Druitt was like. He creeped me out. If Viscount was trying to woo Ciel dressed as a girl, I would have nightmares about it. Then it hit me like finding out Ciel had been alive this entire time. Sebastian and Ciel were there at that party. Sebastian was his tutor when he dressed like a... "Ciel, you cross-dressed?"

"Only to catch a killer," he said.

"Did you ever find out who it was?"

He nodded. I stepped to him.

"Who?"

"Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff."

I was stunned. I never knew Madame Red could kill anyone. She was kind and sweet when she was around me or Lizzy. However, I should have known it was Grell. He might have mentioned it, but it was Madame Red who stunned me. Knowing poetic justice, Grell killed her. I didn't want to know the truth to that one.

After I was done, Sebastian took my only trunk as Ciel took my hand. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you sure you'd like to leave this all behind and come with me?"

I looked back to the grand staircase I've walked down so many times that I could never count. There were hallow memories of my parents pretending to love me. Only Lizzy cared about me. Although she would miss me and suffer greatly, we'd have to separate to live our lives as individuals sometime. I was merely speeding it up by "going missing".

"Yes," I said as I turned to him, leaving that damn staircase behind.

"I have written the three letters you wanted, Lady Selena," Sebastian said as he appeared on the steps in front of the manor. "I would like you to sign them."

I took the parchment and walked into the foyer where there was a bottle of ink waiting for me. I dipped my pen in the ink and scrolled my name on each one, looking at each piece of parchment as I signed them. One was for my parents, another was for Lizzy personally, and the last was for Grell telling him he was relieved of babysittign duty. I left everything there.

"Sebastian, will you please deliver this to its proper location," I said as I handed him Grell's letter. I knew Grell would them have proof that I let him go rather than I died like everyone else is going to think but Undertaker.

"As you wish, my lady," he said with a deep bow.

I turned to Ciel. His eyes were glowing fushia. I tilted my head a little as I watched them dance.

"What are you looking at, Selena?" Ciel said with a soft smile.

"Trying to remember something," I said. I was trying to remember that boy I ran into on my way back into the city the day of Ciel's "funeral", and the demon that I was fighting. "Ciel, were you here when we had a memorial for you?"

Ciel nodded slightly. "Black suits you very well. Almost as well as blue does."

"And the other night?"

"Selena, even as you fought in a dress, you still would out match me." That caused me to smile and paint my cheeks a shade of pink.

"Why, why didn't you tell me?"

Ciel shrugged. "I wanted to wait until the perfect moment to steal you away."

"Who would you have chosen when we were younger, if you had the choice?" I had to ask him. Most of me wanted to know the answer. I wanted to know what he was thinking and who he would have chosen.

He remained quiet. We both did as we waited for Sebastian to return. I knew it was going to be somewhat of a challenge to find Grell since it was daylight and he wasn't cowering in the shadows like a murderous killer. Maybe he was giving someone a near-death experience when Sebastian showed up.

Sebastian showed up moments later with his jacket torn. Grell was trying to make Sebastian stay with him like Grell's always wanted in his dreams. I wanted to shiver at the thought. Mostly because when I saw Sebastian's jacket, I could instantly hear Grell's voice saying in a high-pitched, excited voice ring in my ears. "Oh Bassy!"

"Are we ready to depart?" Sebastian asked as he bowed.

"Yes," I said after I looked at Ciel for reassurance, who nodded with a slightly happy smile.

Ciel got into the carriage first as Sebastian held the door open. I stood there, taking in the last sights of the manor before I climbed in and sat next to Ciel. The carriage started with a shudder and the manor slowly grew smaller and smaller until it wasn't in sight. Ciel turned to me as he intertwined his fingers with mine and kissed the back of my hand.

"I would have chosen you no matter what your parents said." He kissed the back of my hand again with the widest smile I've seen on him in a long time. "My first and only choice is you."


	32. Epilogue: The Life After

Ciel and I left England and never looked back for quite some time. Actually, we were married for a long time before we ever went back. We spent some time in America. Some time in Japan. Hell, we even went into Germany before World War I. It was all for the hell of it. We left when war broke out even when Sebastian wanted to contract with some souls. It was 1912 when Ciel and I decided to marry. We originally wanted to marry when it was the twenty-year anniversary of the day Ciel took me away from my world and plunged me into the demon world, but it didn't happen. It was on October 31, 1889 when I became a demon. I remember the day clearly. We were in Paris. It was the closest we'd gotten to England at the time.

Lizzy had demanded my parents have a funeral for me a month after they claimed me dead. My parents weren't going to have one as extravagant as they wanted. Not even after someone found "my body" did they think about holding a funeral. Lizzy was devistated to find out about my disappearance and death. Some blamed it on Jack the Ripper stricking one last time before finally going into retirement. Undertaker knew better. He knew Sebastian was a demon.

Ciel and I were in America when we heard the news about Queen Victoria's death. I looked to Ciel when we read it in the morning newspaper. He looked indifferent even though his family worked for her as well as himself and me. I knew he didn't want to step foot into England. I didn't either. If someone was there that knew I was supposed to be dead, it would just be complicated. We heard later in 1910 that Queen Victoria's successor died. Ciel choked back the laugh as I read the article to him. In the wake of a "war to end all wars" England's king couldn't take it. Or, that's what Ciel said as he and I looked out to the harbor where we stayed. Sebastian thought it was pety that we kept up with the world news when it would repeat itself later on. Ciel and I just found it amusing.

I remember the day clearly when Ciel and I married. Most people would come to remember it as the day the Titanic sank. It was this grand ship on it's maiden voyage. It was supposed to be unsinkable. Everyone believed it, except for the demons scattered around it. Iron sinks no matter what you do with it. All of those stupid people should have known that. Ciel and I married in New York. By then, we both looked about the same age. Demons cease aging as soon as they reach maturity. Ciel and I both looked like we were seventeen by this time.

Ciel and I, with Sebastian in tow, traveled all over the world. We couldn't use the Phantomhive name when we reached placed where titles gave you things. Instead, since I looked like her even though it's been forever since I'd seen Lizzy, we used the Midford name. It wasn't often when we used it. At frst, we used it all the time. Now that the demon's life has set in, we'd make up one and play it up some.

There was a time when Sebastian wasn't around us. It was 1916 in Russia. I wanted to see what Russia was like at Christmas time. After a few days of being there, it became clear to Ciel and I that the people were going to uprise. Sebastian, instead of telling us to stay away, was already gone when the people raided their king's palace. Red flew everywhere. Ciel and I waited on the outskirts of the grand city, St. Petersberg, while Sebastian was gone.

"Don't worry, Selena, Sebastian always comes back," Ciel assured me as we waited for him in the freezing cold that was supposed to have effected us.

It was nearly dawn when Sebastian came back unscathed from the revolution. One of the princesses were missing. The townspeople claimed it was the youngest daughter of the czar, Anastasia. Ciel and I, knowing the people after seeing them kill other for less, knew she was dead.

Ciel and I never heard much about Lizzy, as cheerful as she was. I heard she married to another of nobel blood. God forbid my sister fall in love with someone below her. She had kids. Last I heard, she had two. One she named after me. Another was named after Ciel. Mother and Father refused to make the purpose connections. Lizzy slowly grew further and further from Mother and Father. Soon, their relationship became as strained as the one between me and my parents. Perhaps they deserved it.

"What shall we do now, Selena?" Ciel asked as we looked out to the sea as he took my hand in his. We were in some city that had plenty of people to hide in: Rome. "We have the entire world and all eternity to do what we please."

I smiled and turned to him. "Relax," I said with a small, relaxed sigh. "I would like to stay here and relax some before we travel the world again."

Ciel smiled and closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Out of all we could do in the world, you want to do that?"

"Of course," I said. "We're no longer bound by the rush of mortal lives. We can do what we please and never have to keep to a pesky schedule."

Ciel never totally grasped why I wanted to take my time. He never knew about the etiquitte lessons or the dancing and lady lessons Lizzy and I were forced to go through. Every day was a set plan and we couldn't ever veer from the set plan. It would anger our parents worse than back talk or finding out one daughter was living with the other's betrothed.

"You're right," he said, pulling me into his arms. "We'll stay here longer."

* * *

The two of them walked through the streets of London, England hand-in-hand. They appeared to be a typical couple in their teens. No one that passed them knew they were at least over a hundred years old. The aging process had long since stopped, and no one knew about the Old London like they did. The girl had long, blonde hair and shimmering blue-green eyes. The boy had jet black hair and sapphire eyes. Anyone that passed them smiled and went on their day. A tall, slender man, looking like the boy's father, followed them, making sure no harm would come to them.

One of the couple's favorite past-time was museums. Since they'd lived for so long, they knew about all the artifacts. It intersted the girl the most to see how preserved their once every day objects. The boy smiled as he watched her smile at the pictures of when the London Bridge was being built. He, as well as her, remembered it. She smiled wider as they read off the list of names of nobility they once knew about the time of Jack the Ripper. Her smile faded as she read about one death: the young boy's. The boy looked to her and then the newpaper when she pointed to it. He gripped her hand as she finished reading it.

"We know the truth," he whispered in her ear with a smile.

Once more, the smile lightened. The boy turned to the man following them and nodded to him. At an instant, the article was removed. He placed it in his jacket pocket.

They left the museum and headed toward the old cemetary that had been long filled. The girl tightened her grip on the boy's. Her heart fluttered as she walked closely to him. It had been the first time she stepped in that cemetary since 1889. Chills went down her spine, a very human thing to do. The boy stepped closer to her before they walked further onto the poorly kept grass. The man followed them like he had since they started their world-wide trip.

They stepped through the cemetary, looking at the old headstones, remembering the people who were put to rest there once dates started becoming familiar. The boy and the girl stopped at the same headstone. They knew the name all too well from their former lives. The girl closed her eyes as the boy wrapped an arm around her.

She stepped away from the gravestone and started further down the line; leaving the boy there to look at the gravestone of one of his relatives. She stopped at another gravestone and looked to the boy, reassuring herself that he was right there.

The boy turned from the gravestone and walked passed his girl. He was looking for someone too. He stopped a gravestone away from her. He looked at her intently before he turned back to the gravestone. He knew the truth as well as she did. She wasn't dead like everyone back then thought. She was right there, now beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wondered if I would have looked like one of my parents when I got older," she said as she turned her head to him.

"No," he said plainly. "You wouldn't have looked like either of them." He remembered her parents when they were alive. His girl was nothing like them and never truly looked like them. She looked like her twin sister, and her twin sister definitely looked like her.

"Hm," she said with a smile on her face. She remembered them just as clearly. "You look like your father with your mother's eyes."

She knew the entire story now. Hell, she helped bring them down when the time came to it. He knew everything about her like she knew everything about him. Many years together like they have been have given them the time to find out everything and draw them closer than before.

"I want to see where my sister is buried," she said as she lifted her head. Once, her sister was the one person keeping her sane in the life she once lead, even if she was annoyed by her.

She traveled to the next row, ignoring where her parent's forever rested. She was no longer theirs as soon as she left the manor the first time. When she stayed with the boy she's spending the rest of eternity with. When she found it, she took in a deep breath taking back the tears. It was the hardest part about being immortal: watching everyone you loved around you die off like the humans they were. The boy took her hand.

"She died an old woman," she said as she twisted around into the boy's arms.

He embraced her like the first few weeks she was away from England. At first, being separated from her sister nearly killed her. He would stay with her endlessly until the normality of her never seeing her twin sister again settled. Even after that, he had no desire to leave her any more than he had to.

The boy looked at the gravestone his girl was looking at.

_Elizabeth Midford-Lallot  
1876-1939_

The boy still couldn't believe he was betrothed to her. Since he asked her twin sister to go away with him, he knew he'd made the right choice. The girl he was with now was the one for him, he was sure of it.

He lifted her chin, making her face him. He used his thumb to wipe away the dripping tears remaining on her cheek. He smiled at her, making her stare at him lovingly. He bent his neck down and brought her closer to him before his lips touched hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, closing any distance between them. The man watched them as he'd done for years as he thought, true love never loses; look at Romeo and Juliet. Now they were a delicious feast.

"I love you, Selena," he said after he kissed her.

They spent the moment suspended in bliss, stopping the world and time around them. He kissed her lovingly and she kissed him back just as passionately. Her arms were wrapped around his body, gripping his jacket at the middle of his back; something she'd done so she'd know he wouldn't just disappear when they parted the kiss. Ond of his hands combed in her silky, wavy hair she kept down all the time. The other was pressed to the small of her back.

"I love you too, Ciel," she said as she brought her arms down and one hand found his hand. She intertwined her lender fingers with his. Her left ring finger displaying the blue diamond ring he treasured so much.

He watched on with his reaper's sythe at his side as the two seemingly familiar people made their way out of the graveyard. His red hair blew in the wind as it blew through the trees and down to them. The man that followed the young couple was one that could never be mistaken with him. He adjusted his red jacket as he stood up remembering the last he saw the girl. He had been in cohorts with the boy and his servant for weeks before the event occured. When she let him go out reaping for the night, he was never to return so the demon and the boy could take her away without any one knowing. The girl didn't know it until after she was inhuman herself; not that she minded in anyway and silently thanked him knowing she was happiest around her husband.

The girl looked the same to him. Still as beautiful as ever as her blonde hair shone brilliantly in the sun, and her blue-green eyes were brighter than he'd ever seen them. Her sister had the same genes when he came for her soul the day he died, but she had green eyes. Lady Elizabeth was one that was willing to go with no fight. Lady Elizabeth was ready to join her twin sister and once betrothed. Oh the ignorance Lady Elizabeth was in. Still, Selena was blessed with the looks as far as he was concerned. For contracting with the perfect demon, she looked perfect; like the perfect specimen for be a contract demon.

The girl and the boy, still having their hands intertwined, waited for the slender, black-haired man as the man looked around at the suspicious feeling he once had back during the time of Jack the Ripper and there after. It only meant one thing...

"Oh Bassy!" The voice yelled from atop the old cemetary chapel funerals were held. He jumped from the restored roof, his red coat flying wildly behind him. "You've returned to me! How did you know I missed you so, Bassy?"


End file.
